The meaning of loss, and the definition of love
by ThanatosXD
Summary: YES THERE WILL BE LEMONS. the development of Tatsumi and Akame's relationship through a new story. Set after season 1 episode 24 rated t because lemons, violence and swearing. I changed the rating deal with it. Tatsumi is alive i have to add yaayayayayay.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: sup guys my name is Thanatos haahahahaha (slur for swag). This is my first ever fan-fiction, and yes, it will contain violence, tragedy, comfort and of course EXTREMELY DESCRIPTIVE LONG LEMONS MMMMMMMM. So sit back and enjoy! This story will be set in a time after the fall of the empire in episode 24. Tatsumi is alive, akame kills Esdeath and everyone else is dead (fucking animators and story writers). I don't own any of these characters all of the rights go to Takahiro and the Akame ga kiru crew. Just trying to do my own thing so reviews ALL OF THEM are accepted. So all you perverts and story lovers enjoy! (Also keep your dick in your pants ffs). This fan fiction will develop Akame's and Tatsumi's relationship greatly and maybe a bit slow because I's a tease. Yes lemons jeez I know but chill, it will come… get ready to cry ! Also first we start with the tragedy and boring stuff, and then lemons and violence.

In a mysterious galaxy far far away….Fuck off this isn't Star Wars (love that shit).

Let's start again:

The pain and sorrow never went away, for the both of them. Wandering through the endless desert, in the humid sandstorm Tatsumi mindlessly ambled, thinking about the ones he lost. Chelsea, her beautiful long amber hair that gently cascaded down her perfect body, and her cute smile. The amount of lollipops she went through every day was higher than his max pushups. Thinking back to the time he interrupted her peaceful bath before her death brought a tear to his eye. Inside he felt that she would one day be the wisest of them all. He chuckled to himself as he reminisced the time her and Leone confronted him about their skimpy bikinis. 'which one do you like better Tatsumi?' he further remembered Lubbock getting punched right between the nose for being the funny pervert he was, wanting to sing the national anthem to both he beautiful girls. Then he thought of Mine, the cute, bubbly, Bossy girl that was always at his side. There last moment together was what impacted him the most. Her death was why he fought so hard against the tyranny of the corrupted empire, but now, he no longer had a purpose in fighting. Now there was only sadness. Mine was the one he wanted back then, the one he adored most. When she confessed her feelings at that lake he was in a stunned, shocked silence. When their lips connected he felt happiness bliss and excitement at the same time, but then when it ended, all the troubles and problems in the world he fought for fell right back onto his shoulders, weighing him down every day until the point here he was losing sleep over the people he missed most. He remembered the many times he would cry at night over Mine, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Sayo and Ieyasu. 'Why as this world so cruel to him?' he would wonder every day and night, before crying himself to a forced sleep.

Bulat, or as he would call him,, brother was another hard one to get over. Bro was the one who gave Tatsumi true power, the one he trained with, then one that gave him his greatest weapon. The man had always be friendly and look out for him in times of need. He remembered it so well, the time they fought the three. Tatsumi clenched his fists tightly as he remembered that he was too weak to hold them off. Why? He questioned to himself every day. He was either too weak, too slow or too stupid to save the ones he cherished, and regretted it every minute of his life. Bulat strove to make him stronger, and in turn became Tatsumi's role model, the one he wanted to be the most, but without the in-human haircut that he donned. Watching him fight was both a privilege and a learning experience every time. Bro was the mentor and brother he never had, and when he died in Tatsumi's arms, he couldn't bare it. More and more he trained to become better, to become stronger, to save and protect everyone, but no, he was going nowhere in an endless world. Just around and around. He felt this way for a while, until he found his purpose in fighting.

Now what was his purpose Tatsumi thought to himself. His last purpose was to protect the ones he loved. Now they are dead. He cringed at the thought of his lost friends. It hurt his heart to picture them all/ Back then Night Raid, Their family was perfect and one together. When they were all together he felt like he belonged, like he was part of an actual family that cared about him and loved just the way he was.

Sheele, the amazingly kind purple haired assassin. She held a special place in Tatsumi's heart, that place now a black hole. He reminisced the time she held him while they gazed up at the moon, comforting him through the deaths of his childhood friends. Why? He questioned that night. Sheele did not give him an explanation to why, but instead gave something better. Comfort. A comfort that only she could provide. She would always be the one most nice, sweet, kind person of them all. He missed her dearly every day, and regretted not fighting alongside her and Mine that dreadful night.

He remembered those massive silver scissors she wielded in the heat of battle. Picking that ginormous thing up was impossible for him at the time, but she swung the demonic blade around like it was nothing. The purple panda emblem in the middle seemed to smile every time blood was drawn. Tatsumi looked into the horizon. More nothing. Of course, who would have guessed? He longed for the nostalgic memory of Sheele, holding him tight on her lap that gloomy night. Of course, he wasn't able to reach for the beloved memory at this time of mourning and sadness.

Out of all of the ones that passed he missed Leone, ni-chan differently to the others. His sister, the one that cared about so much, almost as much as Mine, was gone. What angered him was that she passed after the empire was defeated. If she had just waited- he grit his teeth, making a soft cracking noise from his mouth. Leone was the most flirty, funny and unique person in his life. He loved, and will always love her very much, as she was very close to him in his time of need. The way she would hug him, driving his face into the side of her boob, momentarily suffocating him. The time they walked by themselves through the park after the red-light district assassination when she marked him as a future lover. The time Akame and Leone argued about her weight, and she swiftly gave Akame a massive chop, leaving a tomato-sized bump on her head, rendering her unconscious for five seconds. Every memory of her hurt and comforted his broken, wasteland of a heart. He honestly thought that there was nothing on the earth that could heal the barren, hollow heart of his.

Tatsumi silently chuckled and smiled as he thought of his friend Lubbock. The string manipulator, the right genius prodigy of a child.' He was an ass, but he was the funniest ass I've ever known.' Then he remembered how he would be so envious of how Tatsumi would get all the girls, and how popular he was amongst the group.' His rivalry with Susanoo was hilariously interesting,' Tatsumi pondered. His spirits dropped instantly as he was dragged from his nostalgia into the dark shroud of sadness and pain. "He never got to tell Najenda about the way he felt for her.' Tatsumi closed his eyes to prevent small tears from seeping out. One of them just managed to escape, and slowly fell down from his eye lid to the middle of his cheek before he willed his hand to wipe his saddened face.

Tatsumi reflected on everything. The corruption of the broken empire, which was now slowly rebuilding under the Boss's hand. The family and friends he los- he stopped his brain and took a deep breath. 'What am I doing? I told her I would stop thinking about this. What is wrong with me?' Tatsumi mentally reprimanded himself. He looked down to his hands. The truth was that he was an assassin, a murderer, a killer, but so was she. He drove his gaze upwards to just catch a glimpse of Akame's cold glance back. 'I need to clear my head 'he thought.' What was she thinking?'

Everything he thought about that was associated with his fallen team-mates made him gloomy, depressed, sad, but at the same time happy, excited and nostalgic. But then, when he thought of their deaths…

Tatsumi came to a sudden stop, falling to the ground with a widened eyes, just catching himself with his hands and knees. The way they died.

Chelsea's head impaled on the spike while her red hair blew in the wind. The pale color of her skin and the crimson color of the blood seeping from under her… the look of fear being her last expression.

Mine, being obliterated by Budo's lighting Imperial arms. Her dying in his arms finally expressing her feelings. The stupid country oblivious person he was not recognizing her advances on him. Why had he been so naïve. She died for him… trying to save him

He shuddered remembering bro dying in his arms of the poisoned blood, reaching to see his face.. ' I was too weak, I'm worthless, a disgrace,' Tatsumi harshly, slowly whispered out into the sandstorm.

Just as he was about to stand, Akame was at his side, gently lifting him from the sand dune. Around them the sandstorm raged on, blowing her black hair madly through the wind. She stood him up straight and grasped his shoulder tightly, staring Tatsumi straight in the face, with the most piercing look of seriousness. Then, doing something completely unexpected pulled Tatsumi's rigid body into a tight, loving hug. At that moment he sandstorm seemed to die down, just so Akame's words could be heard through the breeze.' It not your fault, we all carry the weight of the passed on our shoulders. I miss them too, all of them, our family, but we have to move on and be grateful that we are still alive and together on this day. I don't want to lose you too, alright so please, hang in there Tatsumi,' she whispered in his ear. After this, she pulled away and watched as Tatsumi stood up straight, stunned at her small lecture. A moment passed and he looked at her blankly, before sharing a small smile.' Thank you Akame, for everything.'

Akame stood facing, and in return gave a cute smile. 'I told you I would always be there to save you haha,' she stated before giving another short, sweet smile and faced the opposite direction, continuing on the path they previously trekked. He was very grateful indeed, for her and for being alive to this day. 'Hey Akame,' Tatsumi started. 'Yes,' as she spoke her red velvet tie flew and hit her in the face, obscuring her vision for a brief moment. Tatsumi moved forward to help remove the annoying feature of her outfit, but before his hand reached his destination, his whole body shut down. Feeling the wobbliness in his legs Tatsumi could help it, and being the klutz he was fell on top of Akame. Both he bodies fell to the ground in one messy heap falling down the sand dunes together, rolling over each other several times before reaching the ground. Tatsumi's yelling could be heard across the long desert.

As the two finally came to a stop under the enormous sand hill. Tatsumi forced his eyes open to the greatest view he had every witnessed. He saw a very weary eyed Akame on top of him, staring straight into his heart from on top. They both lay there motionless of five seconds, drinking in the awkward moment, trying to get up. Both their bodies failed however, and after half a minute of staring into each other's eyes, Akame finally stated 'Tatsumi.' 'Yes,' he replied, not wanting the moment to end. In that instance he forgot that the whole world existed, free of all his depressing thoughts and worries. It was just Tatsumi and Akame, lying with each other…

'Tatsumi your hands are on my hips'

'GYHHHAAAAAA' Tatsumi's eyes flew out of their sockets wildly. (you know how they do that shit in the anime when people are embarrassed?)

Tatsumi awoke from his deep stare and realized what they were doing. Staring at the beautiful girl, with flawless features straddling his waste. The look on Akame's face was one of intrigue and humor. She was partly cracking up inside, and also partly embarrassed. Her cheeks were a cute shade of red and her hand was over her mouth.

'GOMENNSAI AKAME-CHAN!' he yelled out as he bowed down before her on the ground, practically kissing the brown, hot sand (sorry in Japanese, trying to make this sound good). He was nearly crying and laughing at the same time out of embarrassment. His soft brown hair also stood up straight in the wind, flailing madly in the breeze as his head was down to hide his expression.

Unfortunately, the turn of events had awoken his 'little Tatsumi' down there, and he felt slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed. He prayed that she didn't see the slight bulge on his brown, worn out trousers. Luckily her gaze did not wonder to that part of his physique and he continued to utter apologies to her rapidly.

Akame stared down, extremely embarrassed now with crimson red cheeks and yelled out while flailing her arms around 'It's nothing its nothing Tatsumi! Please calm down ahahahhaa' The look on Akame's face was priceless. Tatsumi would have teased her about it, if his wasn't as red and embarrassed as hers. Soon after another awkward silence, giving each a moment to compose themselves, the continued on their journey, finding their current path.

The black-haired girl always wondered about Tatsumi, the young, ambient,cheerful kid. as off late his usual behavior had dropped immensely, being replace with sadness, pain and sorrow. It hurt her even more to see her cherished friend in this state. she glanced in his direction to see his wavy brown hair loosely blowing through the air. She looked at his handsome face, drinking in his features. Those deep green eyes, his cheeky cute smile. Her cheeks flustered at the mere thought of him. She remembered the time they were together in the capital, waiting for Zank the executioner. She remembered trying to keep her emotions in check while sitting next to him, watching him suck on the straw he drank from... maybe if she had a chance... Akame's hands flew to her face, both on either side of her cheeks in an aeffort to hide her redness. Fortunately, Tatsumi was oblivious to the fact that his friend was fantasizing over him.

Ambling on further he could just make out Akame in front, also slowly pacing. Though the wind was harsh, and sand flew everywhere, obstructing his vision, rendering him blurry, he could still see her raven black hair freely blowing in the breeze. Above the creamy clouds clustered up together to shield the gazing sun. The sky above was a nice shade of blue, reaching out to the furthest parts of the oncoming horizon. He felt like everything around was nothing, except of course Akame, his beloved, precious friend. She wore her usual black attire, with the addition of her red tie and a large brown coat. Murasame idly hung from her belt, dangling in the thick breeze. Her stare ahead was icy cold, only warm to those close to her. Tatsumi longed to hold her, to embrace her and tell her of his constant raging depression and sadness, but no. He couldn't possibly do that. Would it be crossing a line? Thinking that he could but not doing it? What does this mean?

He stole a glance at her, watching how she trod against the sand and how she stared straight forward, with no the slightest show of emotion on her face. After all, that's what her specialty was: no emotion. Tatsumi didn't believe in that rumor. He knew her, and how she cared for her friends, She had been just as deeply scared as he had. He remembered the time he once caught her crying after Leones death in the capital room they were offered. Another instance was when they met in the Night Raid's kitchen after Scheele's passing. Back then he promised he would survive. He was relieved he could keep it this long, but honestly, at this point he felt like death had already come over him. The truth was Akame was and is his closest and best friend. Sure she was brutally dangerous and very cold to others, but she was also caring and loving towards a select few.' And to be honest she is kinda ho-WHAT THE FUCK!' he scolded himself. Tatsumi's whole body came to a stop right before his eyes landed on her perfect butt. He force shut his eyes and stood still for almost five seconds frozen in place like a stone pillar. 'What am I doing? She is comrade and beautiful best- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?' he questioned as his pubescent teenage hormones raged inside of himself. He tried to not stare at her perfect body, but shit it was hard (no pun intended ). 'She maybe my best friend, and a skillful murderer, but she's also a very attractive girl', he thought to himself, pondering over the thought of her in that red bik- His whole body came to another stop.

Tatsumi pov

What the hell am I thinking, She is my friends, my partner, she's not just some common pretty girl in nice clothing, she's the pretty gir-SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY. WHATS HAPPENING. I need to stop this now, or else, one of us are gonna get hurt. But whys top, if you have feelings you should express them now, or else she might be lost forever one day. The question is, do ui have feelings, and are my feelings for her true, or is it a case of lust over love. Wait why am I pondering over this? What's happened to me now, maybe being around her makes me… happy? NO NO. what about Mine? Being with Akame would be wrong, and the betrayal. But no, Mine is gone, and she would be happy if I moved on. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I want to protect her, not have- yes exactly that's it, she's my friend and needs to be respected.

'What are you doing Tatsumi, we still have ground to cover let's move!' 'Sorry' I quickly yell out and jog forwards at a steady pace to be next to her. I want to be near her, that's what I already knew, but do I want to be with her? I question myself. Would that mean greater responsibility, what if I lost her as well. I pondered the thought then realized something stupid. Akame is Akame. She will never fall to an enemy.

Narrator:

Tatsumi caught up to Akame quickly and stared at her for a very brief moment, before she caught it in her glance and smiled back cheerfully, with a slight blush. 'Maybe I have a chance, wait no she's my friend, I can't- I don't- oh my gosh.' His brain hurt from all these mixed thoughts and emotions piled up in his cranium. Groaning he pushed onwards. 'Something wrong?' questioned Akame with a concerned look. 'No nothing at all' he said as he shrugged her off. He continued to trod with his hands in his trouser pockets, going over his thoughts and reflecting on all the good memories he and Akame had had, like when she dove into that massive lake and went 'super fishing,' or whenever she would eat, Akame would devour all the meat, being her favorite food in the world. She really was a scary, demonic figure on the battlefield and the dinner table, whether her opponent being bandits or an Evil bird drumstick.

'Hey Akame, can I ask you a question?' He said to her. They both stopped and she stared at him intrigued. 'What is Tatsumi, ask away.' 'Why do you wear a tie?' Thinking about the moment that just passed she blushed a little, turning her cheeks a cherry shade of red.' You want the honest answer?' she replied as they began to walk forwards again.' Of course,' Tatsumi blurted out almost instantly.

'Because it looks cool,' she stated without emotion

'Seriously? I would have thought there would be a more in depth emotional response, but no it looks cool? Haha you surprise me sometimes Akame! I suppose it does match your out, and compliments your cute look very well haha.' He cheerfully said with a large grin and a nervous chuckle. Almost immediately he realized what he had just said.

Akame's eyes widened, and on her face sprawled a look of surprise, shock and embarrassment.' Did he j-just say I was c-cute?' she thought. Her whole body shivered and shuddered. She replayed the memory in her head three times in a space of three seconds before she tried to speak.' A-Arigato T-Tatsumi,' she managed just in the nick of time.

The color had just drained from his face, replaced with only red. His whole body just froze on the spot.' Did I just Fucking say that. No I didn't. Oh god I did' His eyes widened as well when he stared back at her, with a look or fear and forgiveness on his face. When she spoke again she blurted out: 'No No I didn't mean that way, I mean I did, but not in that kinda way, you know what I mean? He was stuttering words now, just in a state where he couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say.

By now Akame was trying intensely not to laugh her ass off. The way he stuttered and tried to formulate a sentence was hilarious, and also, oddly cute and warming. She almost had tears running out of her eyes due to the way her insides were being tickled. 'I know what you mean Tatsumi, Thank you hahahaahahha.' She winked at him and smiled before beckoning him to follow her from his frozen state of stupidity and embarrassment.

'Well now I've messed up, bad.'

so now what did the girl He adored the most think of him now? She probably was severely freaked out. His stupid thoughts started to give him a minor headache. The storm inside his brain was was quelling and churning quickly.

Deep in thought he kept moving forward through the sandy dunes alongside his comrade. Was he starting to develop feeling for- no it couldn't be, could it? Would she feel the same? It would be a day until they reached their desired destination, would it be enough time for him to stop his stupid teenage longings? He questioned himself as he continued to pace forwards, towards the blazing hot sun cradled by the distant horizon.

AN: no lemon yet guys be patient jeez. I promise it will be one of the most engaging and sensual lemons you have ever seen Hahah trying to develop characters better than they did in the anime. I don't have much time so if u like, favorite and review give me feedback! I will be updating regularly OK. Also if you are a good writer: we need more Akame Ga kill/kiru fanfics. there is legit like 150, and fucking naruto all the up there with 300k. It doesn't have to have lemons (its preferable) but still... just have fun writing. Encourage others to write as well pleassssse.

By by love u xx Thanatos.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it old you I'd be updating regularly right? Now this is just gonna be light fluff no sex yet. Violence though so don't worry. So what happens when you put Tatsumi and Akame in a tent together…alone?

They had finally reached their first rest spot in what had seemed like a decade of non-stop walking through thick sand dunes and a piercing fiery sun that stung their skin. The sandstorm had died down in the evening, morphing into a soft, chilly breeze that only slightly swept small sand grains of the surface of their mounds. The moon had peeked out from under the blue sky, and risen to illuminate the black sky. The thick puffy, grey clouds above blocked the glistening, bright stars in the distance, twinkling through the night. Around them, sand still could only be seen, apart from the rare rock or two, which was obviously a special sight to behold.

Akame's long raven hair flew suddenly, colliding with Tatsumi's face as she flicked it without a care. As she did Tatsumi took the chance to stare at her creamy, slender shoulder and the dip of her lightly tanned neck. Her scent smelled of cherry blossoms and cedar. He tried to savor it before it dissipated into the night's breeze. They both collapsed to the ground out of utter exhaustion, both in a hot, sweaty mess.' Guess we should set up a tent, or maybe find some other shelter, this heat is unbearable.' Tatsumi tiredly stated. Akame rose from her cross-legged position and stared down from above him. 'Ok,' she said and turned her back to reach into her pack.

Tatsumi couldn't help but sneak a peek. 'She actually wears those-,'he forced his perverted eyes shut as she turned around to see a very red-face Tatsumi rocking his head back and forward, embraced by his gloved hands. 'What's wrong Tatsumi, did I say something?' she looked curiously at him, slowly tilting her head to the side, with the cutest expression he had ever seen, peaking from the small hole of his tangled arms. 'Nothing's wrong! I just thought of something funny!' he replied quickly, as he gave a small sheepish smile.' Oh, ok, well then help me set up the tent, it's almost midnight.' Did she say _tent. _One tent, a single tent that they would be…sharing.

'Ummmm, ok just let me get up first,' he bleakly stated as he pushed himself of the ground. He looked down to quickly realize he was covered in sand. 'Oh?' Akame noticed while looking back at him. In a flash she was at his side, brushing him down. She relieved his white coat of sand first, and then reached for his pants. The whole time he looked away, afraid of what she would do next. She brushed the sand off swiftly, nearly coming in contact with his groin region… Tatsumi tried hard not think about it.

'There, all cleaned up, so let's set up the tent and eat, I'm starving,' she said. Akame turned so her back face him, trying to hide her smugness. She could have touched him there, but HOW MUCH OF A PERVERT ARE YOU AKAME! Her thoughts exploded in her brain, sending her out of her little concentration and widening both her eyes into an expression of surprise and disgust. She wobbled over to the side a little, but just as she did, Tatsumi was again at her side, catching her before she had a chance to support herself.

'You seem a bit off, are you ok?' he cautiously questioned. He found it ironic that he was questioning her if he was ok, due to him being the one with a burning sensation all through his body, sending shocks up spiraling through each of his bones and back and fro from his spine to his pelvis.

Both of them continued to work towards setting up the tent. After Tatsumi falling over the pegs, accidentally tripping over string and collapsing the tent, they finally set up the final structure. Akame didn't seem to worried, and just laughed it off with him. As they joked over the fire they constructed. 'So what do you want to eat Tatsumi? We've got… meat, more meat and oh look more meat1' Her eyes turned into massive golden white plates with love hearts dancing through them, twinkling in a the darkness. 'I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?' They both burst into a fit of laughter, akame clutching her stomach as Tatsumi fell off the rock he sat on. 'He has finally regained the ability to laugh,' Akame thought as she calmed down from her giggling burst. ' I didn't know I could still do that, haha,' he told her as they sat near the fire, roasting eight evil bird drumsticks. Akame tended to the fire as Tatsumi watched her move the thin, brittle stick through the soft coals, warmly glowing under the pieces of dead wood they harvested. For a while there was dead silence, no sound or movement around them.' It should be maybe a day till we reach our destination or maybe les if we hurry,' she suddenly stated. His look of surprise to hear her melodic voice awoke him from his thoughts. She stared back and him, giving him a reassuring smile.

'Akame, thank you, for everything you have done, I would be dead if it weren't for you. You saved me countless times, and I've done nothing in return. Now that I've lost everything- actually not everything sorry, I still have you. Akame, you mean the world to me. I would achieve nothing without you, and I wouldn't have been able to get stronger. Thank you for spending this night with me.' He finished off with his signature grin.' It's been awhile since I've seen that crooked smile.' She said with her mouth covered and tears threatening to trace down her cheeks. Tatsumi reached out and wiped them away.

They both looked into each other's eyes as their faces came closer and closer slowly. Tatsumi could feel her faint glow, and the heat of her breath on his skin. It made goose bumps appear on his skin. He drank in all of her flawless features ash their faces neared. She could almost trace the shape of his features, finally realizing how handsome he actually was. As she moved her lips to bind his, a wave of intense heat hit both of them, sending chills throughout their bodies. Both of them stopped their actions and froze, realizing what they were about to do. Eighty thoughts seemed to race through their brains in that window of three seconds.

Akame always knew she had feelings for Tatsumi, but did he want this? Did he want his was the question she complicated herself with? Is this just a result of our longing for contact, or our sorrow and sadness we feel for the past Night Raid members? 'Akam-' he started, but before he could finished both of their ears tweaked. Footsteps could be heard, crushing the gentle sand, inching closer and closer by the second. Both of them stared straight into each other's eyes, with a piercing look of seriousness. 'Bandits,' they both muttered in synchronization. Their sights then face forward to analyze the situation. To the naked eye nothing could have been seen, but with their sensing…'Bandit's from the north,' Tatsumi whispered. 'And the south' Akame quickly added. They looked at each other one last time, both trying to formulate words in their head.

'Split.'

Tatsumi still thought of that awkward situation at the camp. He was so close, but why did he do that? What had gotten into him? Could it be that he was not only attracted but also didn't feel guilty about it? He pondered over his current plan of action. About forty metres from here. I'll attack silently, hiding from under the sand dunes. He flanked around to his right and hid behind a larger, more hill-like sand dune while he waited for the hostiles. Anyone would be able to tell they were bandits. The rags and bits of leather armor they donned, and the menacing half masks and trophies they carried around. They were a brutal bunch, raping pillaging, and massacring their way through the world, killing many innocent people. The bandits slowly crept through the night, making minimal noise. Tatsumi slowly drew his short sword. A steel blade that glistened in the night, almost illuminating his position. It's sharpness could only be described as death, and it felt light and comfortable in his clenched hand. He quietly waited, stalking his prey. He remembered the time he and Akame went fishing, where she first taught him how to hunt for targets and how to move stealthily. Opening his eyes he saw nothing but the five, no six bandits ahead. First he would slit the one on the back rights throat, and then jump on the two near the left holding the bows. He would come through to the right once again and directly attack the opponent, cutting in an upwards arc, severing his throat and lungs simultaneously, destroying his whole respiratory system. Finally he would- no he didn't have time to finish off the plan.

He moved to action, tracing around the right flank and dispatched the first enemy. As he sliced his thin throat a fountain of blood flew from his artery painting the ground in front and his blade a dark shade of crimson. The red liquid started pooling around the corpse in an oval shape as it fell to the ground. Tatsumi jumped on the two at the left, first stabbing one through the rib cage, feeling his lung collapsing around his blade, then twisting to completely obliterate him, and then knocking the other to the ground with the back of his fist, crushing his windpipe. Quickly he released his blade and reached for the next opponent's neck, reaching under to find the right spot with his left hand and swiftly breaking it in one movement. He pulled his sword from the body of the fallen bandit and silently sprinted to the last on the right. He cut in an upwards arc of fiery just as the bandit turned around, only to get sliced in half. Blood flew from the crevice of his body, coating Tatsumi in a thick red wave. The last bandit turned around after hearing a cry of pain, only to see five of his comrade's dead bodies bleeding on the sand, and a glistening red triangle flying towards him at speeds unknown to men. Before he could even move his iris, the blade struck him in the chest. He could feel the hilt buried deep into his cavity. Tatsumi leapt forward, planting his boots onto the man's chest and pulling his sword fee while doing a front flip and landing horizontal to the corpse as it fell to the ground, with a spurt of blood squirting from his torso, painting the sand red.' Mission complete, six targets dead.' He stated looking back at the bleeding bodies.

'I wonder how Akame is doing.' He said as he looked back over his shoulder.

They were all dead in five seconds.

'Eliminate.'

Akame dove forward hitting one bandit in the throat with her pointed hand, breaking his respiratory pipe. The other enemy next to her unfortunately became another victim of Murasame, being sliced in half. His torso did a flip before landing next to the bottom region of his mutilated corpse. Blood flowed and came from the corpse, spraying another hostile in the eye. Akame took this chance to cut his throat swiftly, and then spinning kicked him to the side to die a painful death. She stared at the last five, and then in one second killed four of them with one horizontal strike, decapitating all of them in an instant. The last tried to run, but he was stabbed through the heart before he could even place one foot behind him. The blood flowed from the hole Murasame created, and he clenched his chest, starting to feel the burn of the incurable poison.

'All targets eliminated, mission complete.' She stated as the last man fell to the ground with a soft thud

Both of them regrouped at the camp. As she came back she saw that his coat and yellow sweater was coated in blood. She rushed over started stripping him. 'Do you have any wounds!,' she yelled as she ripped off his shirt. 'Of course not! Akame stop already jeez!' He yelled out of embarrassment. After he was relieved of all his clothes she inspected him, looking from all four sides. He stood there trying to cover-himself in his boxers. 'A-Akame s-stop already… your making me feel weird' he complained. After she was sure he had no hidden wounds she let him redress into his cleaner set of clothes. While he quietly scolded Akame and her weird ways.

'Are you alright as well Akame, maybe I should strip you1' he looked at her with a mischievous smile. With a look of embarrassment she yelled out 'I'm fine, I'm fine' as she flailed her arms out and moving away from him ever so slightly. They both burst into laughter again. The truth was, Akame wouldn't feel so bad if he did strip her-'NO NO.' She felt her cheeks redden as she reached for the evil bird drumsticks and offered some to Tatsumi. They ate reminiscing all of their favorite memories with the Night Raid. Of course Tatsumi ate two, while Akame devoured six.' I wonder all of that food goes,' he thought letting his eyes wonder down to her body, and then to her breasts. He quickly shook his head and forced himself to look away. 'Something wrong,' she asked with a concerned look in her eyes. He shrugged her off and looked into the distance sadly, still thinking about that moment they had before.

Akame was also thinking about their moment as they stared into the distance together. 'Maybe if we did,' she started. Then her thoughts wondered to Mine. Guilt and sadness fell on her shoulders instantly, weighing her down as if it were a tangible object.' Goodnight,' she softly said. Tatsumi watched her as she entered the tent. Are you coming in?' She questioned. He froze again on the spot, for what seemed like the twentieth time. Akame sure kept him on his feet. 'Uhhhh maybe I'll spend a little more time watching the fire. You sleep first!' he said back. She poked her head out of tent. 'Are you sure? There is nothing wrong with us sharing a tent together you know?' That did it right there. Tatsumi's mouth dropped and he fell of his rock for the second time in the night. He lifted himself up and from behind the rock he replied. 'Yeah I'll be inside the tent later, just give me a few minutes alone. She gave him a stupid look (You guys know the one that akame always does when her eyes are gray and her pupils are really small in awkward situations), then shrugged and said goodnight before returning inside the spacious tent.

He always wondered how she fit that thing in her bag as he looked back to the entrance, and scraped his gaze along the floor to the fire again. He sat there meditating for half-an hour, hopefully giving enough time for Akame to fall asleep. He gave the moon one last stare, and then removed his body from the rock, entering the tent.

What he found inside was better than everything he had ever seen.

Akame was fast asleep on her nap back, only wearing a white bra and matching panties.

Tatsumi's jaw dropped so fast and heavy to the ground that he may have cracked his teeth. He then remembered her saying something about the heat...and sleeping with light clothes. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING WHAT DO I DO NOW?' He mentally question before looking over her again.

His face quickly heated up his cheeks became the most red they had been all day. 'The only though he could conjure was: 'WHAT DO I DO!' he carefully trod over her, trying to rip his stupid teenager stare from her curvaceous body. He had noticed before that she was beautiful, but her body in this exposed state was mind-blowing. As he lay down he faced the other way, trying not to think of all the naughty thinks he so badly wanted to do to her right now, and putting in so much effort not to get hard down there. Obviously his efforts were in vain, and his stupid teenage body was betraying him right there as he lay on his side, feeling the sensation of utter arousal and the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. He had never felt this way before, not even with Mine. The pain in his throbbing junk was killing him from the inside out. 'I've survived attacks from esdeath and imperial arm users from around the province, but I can't handle AKAME!?' he thought. His brain was about to explode in his head. The pain of resisting the urge to roll over and hump the beautiful girl lying practically naked next to him was unbearable. His member achingly rebelled against the cloth that was his trousers, creating another small tent.

He still lay awake after another half an hour, still with the tent. He almost envied Akame, being able to sleep while he lay next to one of the most attractive women he had ever had the chance to know. By no his body was shaking uncontrollably, trying to fight his arousal and urges. He may have been a virgin, but Lubbock taught him how to with the use of his dirty magazines and articles. He chuckled at the thought of Lubbock with a girl. His problem was becoming increasingly hard to deal with. He had three options: confess feelings now and be together for the night with his beautiful best friend, go outside to relieve himself, or die a painful death. He knew he would regret all three of them if he chose the wrong or the right one. Willing all his strength. He tried to suppress his growing arousal, finally collapsing his tent and removing thoughts of Akame from his brain. But when she turned over to spoon his chest, he gave up. He could feel her petite, perfect hands tracing his torso as she involuntarily pulled him closer in her sleep.

He was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ok I promise we are nearly there ok? The lemon will be in a few chapters so everyone calm down. Hahahaah joking aside yes I have a good lemon/smut scene in mind. I'm trying to develop the characters more until we reach the climax (lol climax). If any of you have any ideas or what you guys want to see me write please feel free to pm. Also any reviews, even anonymous are accepted I don't mind ahahah. Two chapters one day, lucky you! Enjoy! Not: sorry about all the blushing in this story, there is sooo much in the anime so…. Haah yeah.

So where were we? Oh yes that's right:

Akame clung tightly to Tatsumi's body in the dead of the night. Sweat dripped from his furrowed brow, beading down at his cheek. 'What now? What now?' He couldn't even think straight. She unconsciously nuzzled her head into the back of his neck, sending shivers through his spine. He gripped his sheets as he tried to resist his urges, but obviously he was losing this battle. He tried to roll free from her clutch, but no avail. Her hands were like iron, unbreakable. He tried sliding out, still did not work, only increasing the tightness of her embrace. Tatsumi was very tempted to scootch over and wake her up from her deep slumber.

Then he felt it; the moist, damp feeling in his trouser region.

Without even knowing, he was dripping already. The small circular shape of liquid stain could be seen forming on the front of his pants. He tried to reach to cover it up, but before he could Akame swung her leg over his hip. 'WHAT DO I DO!? ?' He mentally yelled. His brain was threatening to self-destruct. His senses were overloading now, and his cock harder than ever kept grazing the fabric of his trousers. His heart couldn't take it anymore. His eyes were wide open the whole night, trying to think of ways to get her off him. Every time he was tempted to turn around and kiss her soft, cherry lips, he would grasp the sheets and clench his fist, replaying 'DON'T MOVE,' in his head over and over again. Akame would move every hour or so, shifting her weight onto him, forcing his hips deeper into the sweet friction of the ground. She would sometimes moan in her sleep, which would then lead Tatsumi's eyes to pop out of their sockets. As she struggled to calm his body, it betrayed him, disconnecting itself from his brain and ignoring his wishes.

He glanced over to see a tiny bit of drool falling from her pursued lips. She slept so soundly, as Tatsumi suffered throughout the whole torturous night. When the first light peeked in through the tent crack, it shone right onto the two of them. The beam was barely visible, but Tatsumi noticed it instantly. 'It must be day, I-I have to-'he tried again to struggle free from her grasp. She clung to his tired body. The two were inseparable.

Her eyes slightly opened to soft, fur feeling on her cheek. She snuggled in closer against the one she held, nuzzling his soft brown hair. She tightened her grip on the persons body and sank deeper into her blissful pillow… only to realize it wasn't a pillow. 'AHHHHH' she leapt back to onto her own sleeping bag to gaze at the one she slept next to, rather slept on. Her face began to redden. 'Have I been…hugging him the whole night?' She pondered over this thought as she bit her finger nervously. She promised herself she would never mention it again.

'Ahhhhhhh,' Akame stretched out her arms and back as she rose from her nap sack. She groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rubbed her face. Her gaze moved to the huddling, shivering ball of sweat that was Tatsumi. 'Tatsumi? Are you ok?' she questioned with a look of concern. 'Sleep….Sleep…n-no…sleep.' He repeated, almost in a trance. She reached to shake his shoulder, but as soon as she made contact, Tatsumi's eyes widened and shot out of the tent, knocking her off her feet. Akame fell onto his nap sack immediately after their bodies collided. As she prepared to get up, she smelt something funny. Sniffing the air she moved around the tent, trying to locate the source of the lewd smell.

Akame's pov

'What's that smell? I sniff into the air, trying to catch it. Where is it coming from… it definitely isn't meat, so what is it. I crawl closer to my bed, no it definitely isn't. Moving closer to his… yes it is. I scan his bag from bottom to top, taking in every minor detail. 'There is nothing,' I mutter before getting dressed. The smell was still unexplainable, but ill leave it for now. I move and open the tent flaps to see Tatsumi closing his fly.

Narrator:

'Finally! Freedom!' Tatsumi yelled out after changing into his travel pants. He was finally relieved of the torturous wet, moist sensation. He dance around madly, being hyperactive due to someone sleeping on him the whole night. Lack of sleep did not matter now that he could move all of his limbs. He stretched out feeling he bones crack as he was relieve of the deathly numb feeling. He turned and froze in his awkward twirl-dance move to see Akame in all her glory. Hey Raven hair blowing, just like the sleeveless black trench coat she wore. He dark red fore-arm protectors tightly embraced her slender, yet strong arms. Her short skirt slightly blew upwards in the breeze. The sun shine down behind her, giving her a feint glow in the day. He gave her a sheepish smile before greeting her just stared at him like the fool he was.'Ohio Akame, how are you?' he blurted out quickly before reverting to his natural stance. She blushed deeply before meeting his luminous green eyes, remembering what she was doing in the morning. 'Did he know?' she questioned herself, lost in thought. 'uhhh hello Akame?' Tatsumi slowly waved while trying to awaken her from thought. As soon as she snapped out of her ideas, she looked round dazed until she saw him, and then jumped back with her eyes closed and a massive blush. ' Gomennasai!' she blurted out. After their awkward moment of the day, They both ate a small breakfast, before packing up and continuing on their path.

Akame couldn't get it or rather him, out of her head. The warm sensation he gave her as she snuggled him, his soft brown mane that comforted her head so nicely, his fit, toned physique. Drool escaped from her mouth as she stared into space. Tatsumi just continued to stare at her while they walked tatsumi just shrugged it of, thinking tagt she was day dreaming about meat. obviously being the totally oblivious man he was, just continued his pace. He was also thinking of the night before. His cheeks reddened as remembered his actions and thoughts. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion fell over him and his body froze on the spot. The next moment he was a small heap on the ground. Akame helped him up with a reassuring smile, and they both decided to rest from a bit.

she helped him to the ground as he muttered a small thank you.'I'll be taking a nap for a whi-,' he was barely able to finish as the tiredness washed over him, sending his body into a state of unconscious-like doze. Akame smiled as she watched his heavy eye-lids flutter for a moment, before finally shutting them.

Akame stood watch while he rest, patrolling the area before sitting down next to him cross-legged, and pulling out Murasame to condition it.' one cut,' she thought as she cautiously wiped the blade. It glistened in the sun after the cloth came over it, reflecting light. She watched as his chest heaved up and down slowly, and his body seemed at peace. She saw the small breaths he drew as he inhaled silently, deep in sleep.

Akame was not one to usually reflect on the pass, but she sat there thinking about her victims, targets and comrades. The Nights Raid, Esdeath, The Revolutionary Army, The Jaegars and Kurome. They had all been destroyed around her. Two of them had fallen because of her, and this sword. She looked down, still rubbing it with the now dirty cloth. She remembered Kurome, which hurt er the most. The time she killed her in the capital. A tear escaped from her eye. Realizing, she wiped her face before looking over at Tatsumi.'He caught me that day,' she idly thought. Her min then wondered to the time Tatsumi and Lubbockl were doing push-ups in the yard.'I commented on Leone's weight,' she wondered aloud while putting her finger to her mouth. Realizing what she said her whole body sunk to the ground.

'How many push-ups did he do that day, fifty-six?' she wondered aloud while smiling. The sweet memories brought back sweet feelings inside her. Looking over at Tatsumi once again, she gave a small chuckle.'So what happened yesterday... Wonder what i did?' She sat there, thinking of the night before. 'What had happened? Why was he so skittish before' she asked herself mentally. 'HYAAAUHH,' Her left eye twitched as she slowly turned to face the sleeping figure beside her. Her face only showed horror and blush.'I-I-I was sleeping semi-naked? How stupid was I to say that to him! Strip down the heat is terrible baka!' she wondered out loud.'Nyaaaah,' she sighed as her head fell between her knees, followed by her hands on top. There was probably no point in hiding her embarrassment, but still she kept her head buried under her arms. 'I can't even look at him now!' The harsh sun bore down unto the two, tickling their skin with the soft sensation of warmth. As the day continued the Sun's rays became harsher, until the heat drove through their clothing. Akame poked her skin, feeling a light sting as she made contact. There was no red mark oddly, and her skin kept it's lighter white tone. Akame adjusted her collar and tie before rising. She stretched her arms out before turning to face Tatsumi, sound asleep. 'So cute…' She snapped out her thought just in time to see him stir and open one eye lid. 'How long was I out,' he groggily said.' She looked down and replied 'four hours,' before tossing him a shinai (wooden sword). He caught it in his right and used it to stand up, supporting his still-sleepy body. 'Alright what do we-' before he could finish she truck him dead between the eyes.

'GAAAAAA AKAME THAT HURT WHAT THE HELL!' He yelled on the floor. She paced backwards by ten steps and gave him a cute smile before she beckoned him to rise. 'Time to train we are getting rusty. Tatsumi are you possibly losing your ability to think? Hahahaha first to three wins' she merely stated as she raised her sword into fighting stance. Tatsumi grinned and readied his blade. 'You're on! Don't think I'll go easy on YA cause your my friend' They both charged at each other, pumped and ready to strike. both of them leapt up into the air, prepared to land a blow.

Baka-idiot

So yeah lemons coming be patient we still have 200000000 more chapters until ok Ahahahah tomorrow then XXD by by -T


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND INSIGHT BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE CHANGE OF PLANS! Lemon will be postponed for a special someone and akame was naked why? I left out a bit on accident where she stated it was too damn got for clothing and tatsumi also felt the same way. In re instance she stripped and looked at him, asking why he was panicking. He himself chose to keep his clothes on and suffer through the night. GOMENNASI if I have caused any confusion I made an amateur mistake Hahha also i'm not doing a chapter today ill be doing a grammar and spelling check through all the chapters so yeah sorry if it offended you xx by by


	5. Chapter 5

WHY WASN'T YOUR LAST CHAPTER GOOD ENOUGH

T-I'll make it up to them I swear!

NO EXCUSES BAHAHAHA TIME TO DIE

*gets rko'ed

That's how it played out in my head… hahaah okay sorry about punctuation and grammar and the lack of understanding. I will make it up to you in this chapter okay? Also I was watching fairytale while writing this. Would highly recommend watching. And I'm gonna do a fan fiction on that soon btw. Hahahaah this will be fun xx

Note: I spell Mien like Mine cause that's how they do it in the anime.

Tatsumi and Akame came at each other at extraordinary speeds, pulling back their weapons ready to strike. She could tell where he was going to hit, just by looking at his stance. He would jump up, feint to the left, arc on the right and stab stomach level. That was his go to combination. She lowered her head smiled as he neared, ready to counter-attack. Tatsumi knew what she was thinking. He knew she could read his movement, knowing her, she could probably read his thoughts. As he planned out his attack, time seemed to slow around him. He drank in every detail of her stance, where she was looking, where the weapon was positioned and how tight she gripped the Shinai. She probably guessed what and where he was gonna strike, and obviously, she would counter. As they came closer and closer he pulled all his power into one hit. One hit to knock her down the whole match. Her mid was racing, she tried to predict his next movement but his expression, his expression told nothing. 'Got you,' she smiled. Her deadly grin, just as sharp as her blade pierced his vision. She jumped up and brought her sword down into a position to block his first strike.

As they ran dust and sand flew after seconds later, spiraling behind them at their feet. Tatsumi raised his sword for the final time as akame readied the blade at her shoulder. Finally meeting she smiled ready to counter his movements. The look of surprise on her face was priceless. Instead of running up Tatsumi feinted to the shoulder and slid down on his knees, spinning and swinging his sword out with both is hands in an arc as he moved. A massive blast of wind was sent hurdling outwards from their clash, blowing sand in all directions. His whole arm tensed and his fingers clenched the wood as the wood came in contact with Akame's leg, knocking her off her feet. Luckily her expression changed to seriousness before she spun out of her daze, doing a front flip to land and recover from the Strike. Recovering with wide eyes she stared at him. Tatsumi just shrugged, gave her his signature grin and pointed his sword at her, ready to fight. 'One to you,' she stated. Her gaze fell to see a small red mark just below her right knee. 'Good hit,' she commented, before raised her sword and charging him at lightning speed.

It was like she appeared in front of him rather than actually sprinting to her target. She swung down only to have her strike blocked. Ducking down she stabbed and swung left to be dodged and parried away. 'He's gotten good, or is it that my offensive is bad now?' This thought angered her beyond belief, and she continued her assault. Tatsumi just watched and avoided her sword, parrying when necessary. After what had seemed like an hour, he finally found an opening, moving to the left and stabbing her there. 'He found it!' she exclaimed in her head, smiling as she countered easily, swung behind him, dodged his involuntary strike and jump-kick him in the chest, sending him hurdling back a few paces. He recovered, rose and dusted himself off before readjusting his stance. 'That was stupid of me,' he told her. 'It was,' she agreed before the both of them came at each other at a blinding speed, both strike to the front, clashing in a lock. Their eyes battled each other in an intense stare before Tatsumi let go, much to Akame's surprise and swung to the right, then stabbing the lower leg and stepping on her foot. Akame easily dodged and blocked the first two strikes, but the third was unexpected. 'OUUUCCCH,' she howled into the air, hobbling on one foot while she comforted the other. Tatsumi took this chance to trip her swiftly, hitting just under her ankle and hold his sword to her neck. When she opened her eyes she was met by the point of a Shinai.

As he held out his hand, she grabbed it helping herself up, and then suddenly sweeping him of his feet. His head collided with the sand as he looked up to see Akame's foot on his chest. 'Ughhhhh,' he sighed as he tried to move. The force on his chest was excruciatingly painful. Akame smiled before letting go and walking back ten paces, before readying her blade once more.' Last one, let's make it count,' she told him before charging. Tatsumi was still recovering from being on the ground, so she spun up and struck down, ready to drive her sword into the small of his neck. As she came down Tatsumi only looked up and smiled. Her eyes darted back and forth between his face and hands, but there was no use trying to predict what he would do. One moment he was facing her, and the next he was behind her, holding his sword to her neck, and grasping her arm in a tight monkey grip. 'Since when are you that fast…' she questioned with her mouth open wide. She tried to struggle free from his clutch, but it was pointless. His hand was like iron. 'The look of shock on her face is absolutely adorable!' he thought as he mischievously grinned holding her a bay. 'I win.' Tatsumi whispered as he stole both swords and walked the opposite direction, not looking back once. He left a still very stunned Akame staring at him.

'Since when are you so fast?!' an out-rage Akame yelled at Tatsumi. 'Since when are you such a sore loser Akame?' he coolly replied. The moment he finished the sentence he was dead. The rest of that hour was spent by Akame, chasing Tatsumi around the area with both Shinai, demanding an apology.

After their forcing Tatsumi into a headlock and uttering an apology, they continued on their way. Walking beside each other, they discussed the mission and the destination they were headed to. Suddenly, they hear a large howling noise, piercing the wind. Both of their heads rose, trying to locate the sound, listening intently to their surroundings. 'Nothing,' they both muttered together. Just as they were about to continue, a massive, monstrous worm-like figure burst out from the sand, roaring as it crashed through the surface.

In a flash, the two of them readied there weapons. Akame drew Murasame, ready to strike the curved long sword as she got into stance. Tatsumi also drew his short sword, running around to the right, ready to attack the flank. Both nodded to each other as they jumped into their target.

'GYAHHHHHHHHHH!' Tatsumi yelled as he drove his sword into the back of the enormous, brown danger beast (Loud Kia equals good fight). He twisted his blade as it released from the flesh. Jumping off the back, summersaulting in the air he dragged his blade down the beast's back he fell, creating a massive bloody crack, spurting fountains of crimson, painting the sand behind him. As he reached the bottom of the monster, he dodged its bite and jump the left to stab it multiple times, piercing the shell-like armor. Finally he pulled back and jumped up once more to throw his blade into the beast's eye. He rolled to safety as Akame took the lead. He felt partly guilty; not having Incursiro definitely took its toll on him. He felt weak in battle without his imperial arms, but he believed that Akame could finish it off quickly. He ran to the side, signaling Akame to strike.

'Eliminate,' Akame whispered as she sprinted forward, burying the hilt of her sword into the shell armor of the beast, trying to pierce the flesh on the inside. She then drove Murasame into an upwards arc before ripping her blade out of the beasts flesh. The monster wailed as Murasame cut into it. The poison began to spread through the withering flesh. Pacing back she dodged two of its attacks from the front and stabbed it lightly in several places. She sprinted to the side before jumping up and slashing it multiple times, then rolling under its bash and cutting the under area of its throat. Akame ran up the beast's figure and jumped high into the air. She came down spinning with such force; the hostile was cut in half. When she landed, she flicked her sword, and the whole beast bled vigorously before falling to the ground.

Akame slowly walked up to the struggling beast, placing her sword on its head, before finally giving it the sweet gift of death. It stopped it's moving instantly, and the body became limp.

'You ok?' Tatsumi question before running over to meet her. 'Great,' she replied. Both of them smiled at each other before doing an injury check (Tatsumi had to strip again) and retrieving their packs. They continued onwards through the unforgiving desert. Followed by the sun on their backs. What they left in the desert never followed them again…

Time skip 4 days. Both had been walking through the desert, heading north.

The Northern border- disbanding Esdeath's conquest.

'How long had it been since they left the capital?' Tatsumi wondered as they reached the northern border. The environment presented was brutal. Honestly, he preferred the desert to the frozen wasteland before the two. Tiny ice flakes fell from the skies as Akame and Tatsumi trod through the plains of snow. The skies above were cloudy and gloomy, threatening to rain at any moment. The usually blazing sun was nowhere to be seen in this barren land. The many sand dunes and heat waves were now replaced with hills of heavy snow and frozen lakes. Pine trees around them were coated in thick white layers, like icing sugar on gingerbread sticks. Tatsumi sighed as he continued to amble on ahead with Akame, watching as his warm breath dissipated into the chill wind.

'This was all Esdeath's doing?' he questioned Akame as his fist clenched. 'Hai,' she blankly answered. The mere thought of all the lives she took on her conquering sickened him. He remembered travelling through this are to reach the Capital. Sayo and Ieyasu would chase each other around in the tall grass, hiding in and around the many trees and bushes. Butterflies and birds would dance and chirp around in the air as beautiful vibrant amber, green and brown leaves would fall from the tree tops that blocked out the burning sunlight. The creamy, clustering clouds would be in shapes of their animals, running around the horizon. He even remembered the scent of the many multi-colored flowers that sprouted from the ground, covering the dirt completely. 'Tatsumi.' Her voice pulled him out of his nostalgic memories. He raised his head to meet her stare. 'There's danger ahead, ready your weapon,' she coldly stated before un-sheathing Murasame. 'The less soldiers, the better for our mission.' She said after turning her back to him and running forward. Tatsumi sighed, before readying his own blade. 'Let's move.'

The two assassins stalked their prey from the shadows, perched high above on the tree branches while they watched the capitals army troops move through the frozen forest. Jumping from branch to branch swiftly Akame observed each target. 'ju-go,' she whispered from her hiding spot. 'ju-roku,' Tatsumi corrected while coming up next to her from the back. 'You're counting is off Akame. What's our plan?' he added. 'We fight in the Shadows, eliminate all of them. You take the right side, I've got the rest. Understand?' she told him. 'Of course, we'll finish this quick.' He replied before running silently, flanking around the group of capital soldiers.

The snowflakes continued to fall through the white canopy, coating everything in sight. If one looked closely, a pair of green eyes could be seen peaking from inside a snow-covered bush. Tatsumi sat their patiently waiting as the patrol passed, waiting for the right time to strike. He stalked them as they moved closer to Akame's spot. Tatsumi drew his blade slowly as he observed the patrol party from frosted tree. His white hood shadowed most of his face, But Akame saw his sign. Jumping from the shadows of a small brush-covered trench she dove into the enemy force, instantly killing two of the men, decapitating the first and stabbing the second. Tatsumi jumped towards an adjacent tree, rebounded of the trunk and landed on the last soldier in the back. Most of the force was in a state of shock for five seconds. The hostile he landed on met the tip of his blade quickly, greeting death in a horrific way. The two both charged the men. Tatsumi dodge three attacks and rolled away from the last one before Akame jumped in to eliminate two of the men by slicing their throats at the same time. Tatsumi disappeared momentarily before re-appearing behind two of the riflemen, who aimed right for Akame. The stabbed the first through the chest without trouble and crippled the next with ease.

Akame looked over to see Tatsumi in a blade battle between three others. He blocked all of the attacks without fail, but there was no window for him to strike. She watched as he rolled out of the way of two attacks, parried another and stabbed one of the in the heart, twisting for good measure. She was just about to jump and help him, but was interrupted by another four men. The dodged two by leaping to the side, then cutting off ones arm and stabbing the other. The last two she saw were both dispatched by Tatsumi, swiftly killing both in one strike behind the neck, spurting crimson everywhere. The last four tried to run, but he Akame ran through all of them, slicing once and sending two of the soldiers top halves flying, and the last two crashing into the ground, dying of poison. Both of them flicked their swords, removing the blood from the blades before sheathing them. Both of them looked around themselves to see the mutilated corpses of sixteen men. Gore pooled in the ground everywhere around them. 'Sixteen for thirty seconds, not bad Tatsumi. We should aim for twenty next time' Akame said. 'We need to move now.' Tatsumi replied in all seriousness, searching the bodies of the soldiers. 'Found a ma-,' 'We go north.' Akame interrupted before moving forward. 'I knew that' Tatsumi muttered to himself as he got up and jogged to reach her.

Both continued to walked, finally reaching the end of the frozen forest. What came after wasn't any better. Akame and Tatsumi stared at each other reassuringly, before looking over the frozen lake. Even after Esdeath's fall, her ice remained the whole time, never melting. For at least a mile, there was only frozen water. The clear, see-through path that glistened ahead of them looked sturdy enough. Akame cautiously put a single foot on the ice bridge, testing its durability. As soon as she made contact the ice cracked, and her foot fell into the ice-cold water. Tatsumi caught her as she came off balance. 'This is the only way we can get to the northern tribes.' She said, composing herself. Facing him she held a serious expression.

'We need to run.'

'HUUUHHHHH?!' Tatsumi fell back with wide eyes and a stupid look on his face. 'Did you just say run? There is no way we can make it across the path that way. We'll die before we reach half-way! We should just circle around.' He said while staring at her. She tilted her head to the side before simply saying: 'We just need to make it fast then.' Before he had time to think of a better argument she braced herself at the edge of the frozen water. Concentrating for a moment, she shut her eyes. 'Two minutes of running, easy.' Tatsumi stood and came up next to her.

Ichi.

Ni.

San.

IKU!

They both sped forward, heads down and arms behind them, sprinting at insane speeds. As they ran the ice behind their every step cracked and broke, sinking into the depths of the freezing-cold water. Wind spiraled around them as they jolted forward, hitting them in the face. The ice bridge kept falling and breaking behind them as they just crossed halfway, not looking back once. Grunting, Tatsumi struggled to keep up with Akame, who was now six paces ahead of him. The cracking was getting closer and closer to his feet. They had made it three quarters of the way when around them the frosted, frozen waves collapsed, sending ice-cold water over the plane, drenching both of them. By now the waves were absolutely crazy high, and the cracking of the bridge continued. Tatsumi could barely keep up, tripping over twice on blocks of ice. Akame had already reached the end by now. Panting she turned around the see her dear friend still running the dangerous, falling platform of ice. 'TATSUMI!' she screamed out into the chilly breeze. Her voice barely made it through the wind. He looked ahead to see her waving her hands desperately. Behind him he could still hear the constant cracks and breaking of the ice. Just as he reached the last leg of the course, the ice had caught up to him, and he fell.

The water numbed his pain, leaving him to feel nothing. He could barely move his limbs under the water. Its temperature was so low it burned his skin. 'TATSUMI! TATSUMI! He could barely hear her calls from under the water. Up there the sun's rays just made it through the blue, shining small through the darkness that shrouded him. 'I can't… no.' he thought. 'good bye… Akame.'

In the darkness, he saw a single hand, beckoning him to reach out and take it. 'Was it really ending this way?' he thought to himself as the frost invaded his head.

Like hell it is…nit yet…not now….I-I still have to see her….I STILL HAVE PEOPLE I WANT TO PROTECT! I still have someone i want to protect...

Tatsumi's eyes flew open to see him slowly sinking into the depths of the icy blue. His hand reached out to grab nothing. 'No one was there for me.' He thought. Then he pictured her face, and her crying.

Crying… She was crying.

His face contorted into an expression of hatred. 'I promised her.' With gritted teeth he pulled from the top down, stroking through the water, using all of his strength to overcome what seemed like an impossible opponent. 'Nearly there… just a bit more…' He thought as his vision blurred. 'NO! Not yet!' His green eyes flung open for the final stretch. 'I promised...'

He dove through the surface, splashing around madly, barely floating as he gasped for air, looking around to find his friend. Trying to locate her with his vision was impossible in the wind. It stung his eyes, glazing them over with chilled frost. 'Akame!' he yelled out of desperation. She instantly heard his plea for help. Scanning the area she saw his body, helplessly struggling through the water.' Tatsumi! I'm coming!' she yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran to the edge of the lake. Wading through the freezing-cold water she grabbed his almost lifeless body, dragging him ashore by his shoulders. He was trembling and spitting water everywhere. 'Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Look at me!' She held his cheek as he stared into her eyes. He had a faraway look and struggled to raise his hand to meet hers, feeling the frost embrace his body. His eye lids started to close, feeling heavy and cold. 'Akam-Akame.' He sputtered out. 'I'm sorry'. 'TATSUMII!' She yelled out desperately, waiting for his response. The last thing he saw was her warm tears. She shook his lifeless body vigorously as he fell into a deep, unconscious state. 'Oh….no… I made her cry…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He lay there, motionless, resting his head on her lap next to the fire. It had been an hour already, and her nerves and emotions were everywhere, running through her head all at once. She grazed her hand through his now dry, soft brown hair. He still lay motionless there in his yellow sweater, eyes closed shut. 'Wake up…please,' she prayed as tears escaped her eyes. She could tell he was still breathing…just. They were small and shallow and his chest only moved up and down every fourth inhale.

Tatsumi saw them all. Mine, Leone, Susanoo, Lubbock, Chelsea, Sayo, Ieyasu. They all stood together smiling and waving at him on a beautiful green hill, with tiny little flowers sprouting on it. Behind them the sky was a perfect shade of blue, and the sun above shone down on them, giving all of them a faint glow. He looked at all of them. Chelsea winked and sucked on her lollipop, Leone and Lubbock waved and grinned, Su nodded to him smiling, Sayo and Ieyasu gave him a thumbs up and Mine walked up to him. Before he had time to say anything she tackled him to the ground, wrapping him into a tight bear hug. He strained to breathe under her. As he tried to get up, Mine kissed him tenderly on the lips before looking him in the eye. Her pink tails blew lightly in the warm breeze as she stared at him intently with her pink eyes. 'So you finally decided to join us then Tatsumi?' she questioned in her usual tone of condescending voice. 'Well I didn't decide but…' he couldn't even finish his sentence. She laughed as she looked down and held out her hand. 'Come! Let's go!' she said has she beckoned him to hold her hand. 'We'll go with the others!' He raised his hand to meet hers, but stopped halfway. 'I can't, I can't leave Akame by herself, I made a promise,' he told her while bracing for a punishment. All of them smiled and looked at him. 'Good job Tatsumi! You'll turn into a fine man one day!' Leone spoke. Mine smiled and helped him up. 'It's okay Tatsumi, we knew you would say that,' she told him. She gave him one last kiss before whispering in his ear: 'I love you, so I want you to be happy as well,' she left his ear to stare at a wide eyed Tatsumi. 'M-Mine?' She smiled and moved back to her original place next to the Night Raid members. 'Bye Tatsumi!' They all yelled in unison as they turned to walk the other way. Tatsumi watched as they disappeared into the distance and then turned to walk the other way.

Tatsumi's eyes shot open as he awoke, staring right into Akame's tear-filled orbs. Her sadness was replaced with an expression of surprise and relief, staring right back at him. She wrapped his head into a tight embrace, almost smothering him into unconsciousness again. 'I'm sorry I made you cry Akame,' Tatsumi said in a strangled tone. Akame let out a relieved sigh as she let go of him, staring deeply into his green eyes. 'Never mind that she said,' she replied while wiping her tears away. 'I'm just glad that your back,' she finished. She moved small strands of hair out of his face with her slender, gloved fingers. He weakly smiled at her and closed his eyes again, returning to his peaceful rest. The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night, looking up into the stars over in the distance.

Akame woke up to find Tatsumi's head still resting on her lap. 'Huuuuuh,' she sighed as her arms stretched out, cracking a few times. Looking around groggily, she gently set Tatsumi's head down on her black coat. 'Don't go Akame…' Tatsumi drowsily said as he clutched her hand, snuggling into her palm. She smiled warmly, looking down at him. 'Hmmm, I'll be back quickly,' she croaked out before removing her had from his, and running off. He opened one eye-lid just to see her heels disappear into the trees ahead.

Meat. They needed meat. 'Where would I find meat? This isn't Evil Bird Habitat,' she wondered as she slowly, and stealthy trekked through the trees. She spotted two hares, munching on grass in a small glade. 'Meat.' She muttered while fantasizing over beautifully cooked rabbit legs.

Footsteps

Akame froze. 'Was that…' She listened intently for the sound. 'Where is it coming from…the north.' She turned to face the direction, ducking down to concentrate. Closing her eyes she felt the earth around her, sensing the movements. 'Not north,' she decided.

Footsteps

The crunching of twigs and the soft snow under a boot. She could hear it; she knew it was here, but from where? Crouching down once more she reached for the ground. 'concentrate, focus.' She cleared her head. 'What's stalking us?' Her movements and thoughts came to a stop. 'Us.'

Akame sprinted through the forest, grasping Murasame tightly. She passed trees and bushes until they all became blurry images behind her. The footsteps came closer. Her teeth clenched as she lowered her head and increased her speed. Closer… She un-sheathed her sword, running as fast as she could. Bushes and branches cut her skin as she sped past. 'They're at Tatsumi!' she exclaimed with widened eyes as she finally reached her destination.

Tatsumi still lay there near the dead fire, motionless as he slept on her trench coat. 'Yokatta,' she sighed as she fell to her knees. Her exhaustion was worth knowing that he was safe. Akame lifted herself and trod over to him, kneeling down and grasping his hand. 'Akame…' he started. She smiled down at him, relieved that he was safe.

Footsteps.

'Ughh,' Akame looked around, surprised and anxious. 'Where is it coming from?' 'What's wrong Akame?' Tatsumi questioned while beginning to get up. She stopped before he could even prop his elbow on the ground. 'Akam-'Her hand tensed up on his chest. 'Leave this to me. Stay still and under no circumstances move away from this spot.' She warned. Akame moved from the spot, centering herself in the middle of the forest, and Tatsumi. She closed her eyes, focusing, concentrating on her surroundings.

The rustle of dead leaves

The swaying of tiny grass slivers

Falling of snow flakes

Crunches of dirt and pebbles

Snapping of twigs

Snow under feet

Her eyes flew open and turned to face her right, pointing her sword to the largest tree in front. The front of the trunk was glazed over by snow, and the branches above were covered in white. 'come out…now' she yelled out. The hooded figure removed himself from behind the tree, facing her with a sadistic smile. His teeth seemed so shiny that one could see their reflection in it. 'Akame…it's an honor, was I not silent enough? My bad! Gomen!' the mysterious man said, bowing his head low. When he stretched his arms out she could see that he was lightly armored. 'Ebon Steel.' She muttered. 'good observation Akame-Chan… it's one of the rarest and hardest materials in this world!' he stated with another piercing smile. 'Ebon steel is nearly impossible to cut, and its light granting it's wearer agility and speed.' If looks could kill, Akame would have brutalized her victim. 'You are very fortunate today, for you are not the one I want.' He looked over to Tatsumi. 'He is the one who must die; do not blindly throw away your life for another. His time has come.' He declared. Akame looked him with murderous intent. 'I would gladly risk my life for one of my friends,' she spoke, readying her sword. 'You fool.' He yelled out into the cold air. She charged at him, raising her sword. She reached her target before he could even blink, driving her blade down in an arc. Just as she thought he had been cut, the man had disappeared. 'You'll have to be faster than that,' someone whispered into her ear. Akame's eyes widened as surprise sprawled on her face. She swung her sword behind her in a spiral behind her, turning to try and locate the man. Before she could even balance herself, her whole world turned black. Tatsumi watched and yelled in outrage as his friend was struck behind the head. The hooded man lowered his hand as her body fell to the ground, into the thick snow, dazed momentarily. 'Don't worry Tatsumi; she's not dead…yet.' He told him. 'How does he know our names?' Tatsumi question mentally, as he braced his sword. The mysterious figure came towards him at a leisurely pace before hesitating before dropping to ground, clutching his head. Suddenly, he stopped his crazed movements, freezing for three seconds before rising to face Tatsumi. 'Apparently you still have time…' he uttered. 'I'll…I-I'll be coming for you,' the mysterious figure spoke as he turned his back, disappearing into the wind.' Tatsumi stood there faze, confused, and weak. His body trembled, still feeling the effects of the frozen lake. 'What just happened?' he questioned himself as stood there. 'Akame!' he yelled as he ran to her side, picking her up bridal style and laying her down on his coat. He re-ignited the fire and warmed her, sitting next to her, watching over and squeezing her hand intently. 'Wake up…please,' he pleaded. He sobbed as he sat next to her for another hour, until she finally opened one eyelid. 'Why are you crying?' she smiled at him. He pulled her in a close embrace while she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Because you scared me,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry,' she apologized. They stayed like this for a few more moments before Akame regained her strength, and slowly stood with help of her friend. 'We're close,' she whispered. A few more hours… and we'll reach the Northern tribes… The Iron City.' Tatsumi gathered their packs and brushed off the coats. 'Then I guess we should start moving.' They both smiled at each other and continued their path on wards.

Yokatta- thank god

ju-go - 15

ju-roku- 16

Soooo that was the longest chapter I've written so funny cause the most I've written takes like five minutes to read... We are building up the tension and love between the two. To clarify: their mission is to destroy Esdeath's influence in the North, and a mysterious assassin is after Tatsumi. Why? I don't know yet… need to think of a good enough reason! Ahah review please thank you! bye bye x

I originally was gonna make this a really short sappy love-story, but know I think this ill be a long term fan-fiction…maybe. It still will be a sappy love story just…longer. soooo PEOPLE LOVE THIS PAIRING BUT THERE AREN'T ENOUGH FAN FICTIONS ON IT. Peoples! make an account and write. i'd love to read more AkamexTatsumi stories. Unfortunately this is pretty much the only one :(. so JA love chu Thanatos x


	6. Chapter 6

YOUR CHAPTER WAS ACCEPTABLE!

AYAYAAYAAYYAYAYAAAY

NOW DO ANOTHER

Sorry about the lateness…I do have a life just like you! Xx

I changed the duel scene between Akame and Tatsumi in chapter 4 so yeah read it again if you want. Hahah I'll probably be taking a little break around Christmas so I won't upload for another two days maybe? So no smut guys. Just making out…passionately. Also new fan fiction coming out next week! Yeah that will be all… Enjoy guys and don't forget to review please!

There were utterly no words to describe the torturous feeling of walking through the abandoned, frozen village at Midnight. Corpses of deceased lined the walkways of the settlement. The two drew their blades and trudged into the deep snow, only filled with sadness and despair as they looked around the demolished, frosted buildings. Icicles hung from what little shelter there was in the ruin. The snow continued to fall and fall, coating their clothing in a freezing embrace. Tatsumi's facial expression was one of horror and sorrow as he stared straight into the eyes of a young, brown-haired man's frozen corpse. His last countenance was one of fear and terror, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The brutal massacre of so many innocents sickened him beyond belief. Akame however walked around observing, trying as best as she could to hide her grim expression. Tatsumi's fists clenched as he thought of the four hundred-thousand soldiers killed in the line of duty. All of those lives were brutally taken under ten seconds. 'Why didn't I kill her sooner…She was a monster …' he whispered, gritting his teeth and holding back tears. 'It's not your fault Tatsumi; we all take blame for her actions. She paid her price.' She told him, turning to face him. She dragged her red eyes of his concerned face to stare behind him, focusing on the wintery, crisp wind. Returning her gaze back to his green orbs, she opted to look for shelter.

There wasn't much in the village. The pair searched many broken houses and rummaged through wreckage for anything useful. Tatsumi watched Akame as her trench coat blew back, exposing her tight black outfit. Her red velvet tie, once again collided with her face, sending her into a brief state of blindness. Tatsumi giggled and ripped his eyes of her, focusing on his task at hand. He used his double-edged blade to dig through the snow, trying to locate any hidden items or provisions. There weren't many options for shelter either. Most of the facilities were either completely destroyed, or half demolished. A select few were completely frozen and un-accessible. Akame looked out into the distance, only seeing clouds, snow and a small group of birds, heading west. 'We're maybe an hour from the Iron City,' she decided. Tatsumi looked over gave a weak smile. The temperature was starting to get below freezing, and soon both Night Raid members where shivering madly. 'We need to move!' Akame yelled through the blizzard as she dusted frost of Murasame. 'Agreed!' Tatsumi yelled back, shielding his face from the constant shards of ice.

After another hour of ambling around the depressing location, they found an old, frail wooden shack, uninhabited by corpses and rodents. The two crashed through, practically tripping and falling in. Tatsumi recovered first and kicked the door close. Akame then barred it with a wooden plank. The little facility housed a fire place, a single broken bed and an old dining table. Tatsumi lit the fire place, then kicked off his boots and hung his socks up to dry. Removing his white, hooded trench coat he set himself down near the fire, lying on his side. Reaching his hands out, the fire gently comforted his cold flesh, inviting the color back into his palm. Akame watched him dreamily, for a moment forgetting all the troubles in the world, just focusing on him. She didn't notice his stare back. 'Akame?' Tatsumi questioned while waving to get her attention. 'The way his brow furrowed when his look of concern struck his face was so cute!' She quickly snapped out of her brief stare before blushing and pacing over to join him. Akame sat cross-legged and reached for the iron pole. She tended to the warm fire, moving the coals around and shifting blocks of wood. The flame seemed to dance around the wooden chips, leaning to the side as soft wind blew through the shelter. The blaze glowed brighter as Akame finished, placing the pole next to her. The whole time Tatsumi idly stared at her concentration, wondering what she was thinking. 'She looks so calm and composed again. Is it the mission maybe?' he wondered. Akame noticed his stare, but couldn't shift her face to meet his. Instead she focused on the tiny ashes floating down from the fire, an observed their bright singed edges, turning to dust as they fell to the floor.

They were the last two surviving members of the Night Raid. Over the course of three years, seven of their comrades, and closest friends died. 'How long is this mission supposed to take? Maybe a year? Two at most?' he thought to himself. For the last three years, he had spent them killing off Empire scum and saving people's lives. Was killing one person really saving another? Akame sat up quickly and stepped over him. He looked over his shoulder to see Akame setting down their packs and folding their clothes. 'Last two huh…' Gazing back into the blaze he saw his Village, The Capital, and then The Night Raids secret hideout. 'Wonder if Akame and I will ever go back?' he idly thought, staring into the fire. He was brought back to reality by the thud of her feet as she resumed her spot next to the hearth.

Tatsumi finally spoke to her, breaking the ice (see what I did there). 'Who's our next target?' he questioned while picking at his nails. The tension lifted off his shoulders as the awkward silence broke. Akame tapped a finger to her chin before replying. 'I think its General Loku, Esdeath's lieutenant up there during the war. Apparently he's just as formidable as Budo. His Imperial Arms is a golden shield, making him very hard to hit. He can block every strike we throw at him.' She said, emotionless. He stared at her before thinking of another conversation topic. 'You told me about your past, but I never shared mine. I guess it's probably because no one asked, but I guess we have nothing better to do now.' 'It is only fair…' Akame added, not daring to take her eyes of the flame. She sat back, leaning on her arms listening intently. In the time that they shared Tatsumi told her of the many danger beasts he face, what his home-town was like, and what he would do back at his village. He told her about the mischief he, Sayo and Ieyasu got up to, and the many punishments they face together. The whole time Akame listened carefully, lying on her stomach with her head perched above her arms. She tried to picture the many interesting things he spoke of. The two assassins shared many laughs and stories. 'Yeahhh haahah, in the end Sayo and I both ended up falling off the roof!' Tatsumi said while chuckling. 'So that's what a normal person's childhood was supposed to be like?!' Akame said as she giggled, holding her stomach and rolling to her side. Her straight black hair covered her eyes while she continued her laughing fit on the floor. Both of them sat there on the wooden planks smiling at each other. In that moment no capital, or sorrow, or death existed. It was just the two friends talking and telling. All their worries came back to them as silence filled the room once more. 'Akame…' Tatsumi started. 'Hey you remember that time your fly was open?' Akame casually said. Tatsumi's expression changed, and his face heated up. 'I thought we weren't gonna talk about that again!' They both laughed for a while, until their joy fell back into the darkness that shrouded the shack. Tatsumi once again reflected on their journey up until this point. His thoughts wandered to the many times he had killed. He looked down at his hands, tensing and squeezing them. Over the years of training with Night raid, he had become stronger. Learned how to assassinate and fight. 'How many people have I killed? How many have died by these hands?' His look of joy and happiness had faded, morphing into one of sadness and despair 'What are we really fighting for now. Liberating the North… killing off more targets. Will it ever end? Will there ever be a day when we can truly be standing on the winning side and say we've brought peace to the world?' he asked. Akame sat there listening, also with a miserable expression. She could almost hear his voice cracking, becoming heavier and lower. 'At the end of the day, we just kill and kill. We are murderers. Murder is murder. We kill for justice, but still kill. How can we say we are good people after? How can I say I'm a good person? Who's to say we aren't killing innocents?' he continued, staring down at his clenched fists. He heard his knuckles crack before he loosened his tight grasp. The fire barely illuminated the cold, dark room, and the smell of burning wood hung in the air.

'Tatsumi… I honestly don't know if I can ever call myself a good person again. I've murdered countless people. You are right. Killing is killing. It doesn't matter if we have a reason for assassination, it's still taking a life. The truth is we will never be good people again, but we will be the one's fighting for the good people. The one's protecting them. That's what we are fighting for Tatsumi. I promise one day, there will be a winning side, and that will be ours. The one we forged, after all our hard work and losses' She looked him straight in the eye with all seriousness. 'Though I am not just fighting because I want to protect those particular people. I-I…' She stuttered to finish her sentence. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find her words. 'Will he think I'm weird if I say it?' she questioned herself. Just as she was about to give up, Tatsumi spoke. 'I'm fighting for you, Akame. I've had feelings for you…for a long time. I regret not acting on them sooner. I'm sorry. You are the reason why I keep persisting every day. I want to be with you, from now to the end of time.' Tatsumi finished, giving her a reassuring smile while blushing. A thought of Mine's smile ran through his head for a brief moment before he returned back to reality. Akame's eyes fogged up as she clasped her hands to her mouth, wide in shock. Tears ran down her cheeks as she moved closer to him. 'Tatsumi…' He embraced her warmly, hugging her tightly before letting go to gaze into her radiant red eyes. His deep green orbs filled her heart with love and compassion, fuelling her desire to be with him. 'You scared me so much when you fell yesterday, you know that?' she whispered. 'I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again,' he chuckled lightly as their faces neared. 'Tatsumi…I want to be with you as well… she quietly said, as her lips came closer. 'I've been thinking about you for a while…and I like y-you…a lot,' she shyly added. He gave her a loving smile. 'I-I-Is this love?' she questioned herself. All thoughts she had disintegrated as Tatsumi's face came even closer to hers. 'This is it!' he excitedly thought as the distance between them was finally closed, and their lips crashed together.

Built-up passion and desire exploded inside them as made-out in front of the fire. Akame moaned into the kiss as his hands felt her body. A million things ran through her head as her arms flung around Tatsumi's neck. She honestly didn't know what to do. Akame decided just to follow the directions Leone taught her. 'What was the first? Be dominate?' She straddled his waist as his right arm snaked around her skinny waist, squeezing and fondling it. The raven-haired girl went with the flow, experimenting on the many spots she assumed would feel good. Her small hand fell down to his chest, rubbing in small circles as it dropped lower to his abdomen. Tatsumi's left found its way to her soft, raven hair, fisting her locks. Tatsumi, not being the most experienced pubescent young man, still knew how to operate in this situation. He brushed the bottom of Akame's lip with his tongue, pleading for access. Her eyes widened in shock, before hesitantly opening. The young assassin's tongue invaded her cavern, feeling all the sides before participating in a wrestle of dominance with Akame's. Eventually, he let her win, slowing down his movement and allowing her to enter his wanting mouth. They both moaned in melodic harmony as Akame explored, mimicking his earlier actions. He let go of the kiss for a moment, watching Akame pout from the loss of contact. He dipped his head into the space of her neck, licking and kissing his way down. Akame moaned the whole, and then lost it as he found her acoustic sweet spot. He took in her scent as he dragged his mouth of her collar bone, leaving little red marks and bites on her creamy skin. Raising his head to latch on to her earlobe, he sucked and nibbled gently, loving her sultry moan. Akame pushed him off to engage another intense lip lock. She sat on top off his laying form, assaulting his mouth while cupping his face. Tatsumi's rough, calloused hands caressed her hips, lightly squeezing, and then moving down to slowly rub tiny circles on her toned thighs. Tatsumi could feel his growing arousal below, and groaned into the kiss when Akame moved, brushed her thigh against his hardening erection. She looked down wide-eyed and sat back, still staring at the mysterious thing in his pocket. Immediately she started panicking. 'Did I hurt you?' she question, concerned while looking apologetic. He looked at her briefly, and then burst into another fit of laughter. Her knowledge on sex was as uneducated as him when he first learned about it. 'Y-Your thing…and your groan?' she tilted her head to the right, asking for an explanation. 'No no no ahahahhaa… no it felt great Akame! That's why I groaned,' he told her while wiping a tear from his eye. 'Oh…ok,' she muttered as she lunged at him again, tackling him onto his back, once again locking her lips with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi's green eyes fluttered open as he awoke from a sweet dream. He looked down to see Akame's head resting on his chest, breathing lightly. He took in every one of her flawless features. Her black bangs that covered half of her fore-head, her long, thin eyelashes, her small nose and pink lips. 'She truly is a masterpiece, so beautiful' he thought as she stirred, reaching around to rest in the crook of his shoulder. Her right arm tugged at his yellow sweater in her sleep, clawing the fabric. 'Nightmare maybe?' Tatsumi wondered as he gently played with her long, straight hair. The couple didn't go past kissing in the dark last night, slightly disappointing the brown-haired assassin. Tatsumi respected Akame, and didn't want to her. He lay there with Akame sleeping on him, watching the sun beam shine through the frost-covered window. The strong wind shook the whole shack, causing it to creak and groan. Their fire had died down, reduced to nothing but coal and embers.

The two stayed like that for another half hour before Tatsumi finally woke his lover. She raised her head groggily, looking right and left before finally centering on her partner. She gave him a cute half-smile before collapsing on him again, shutting her eyes. He sighed, letting he snooze for another ten minutes before finally shaking her body into awakening. She instantly awoke from her lazy state when Tatsumi quickly forced his lips onto hers, much to her surprise. It dulled her senses for a moment, placing her in heaven. When he let go she pouted, missing the contact of his soft lips upon hers. 'Awake now?' he teased her. Akame blushed as she stood up, briefly stretching out her limbs. 'Morning Tatsumi, sleep well?' she questioned wearily. 'Of course,' he smiled. She grinned back at him before speaking again. 'I think we should head to the city now,' she decided. Akame grabbed her coat and tossed Tatsumi his. She then reached for both their packs and headed outside without a word. After putting on his boots, Tatsumi walked outside to meet Murasame. Akame stood in the chilly wind, carefully rubbing down her sword, watching it glisten in the sun. Suddenly, a spine-chilling scream pierced the air, shocking the two assassins. The two looked at each other before running to locate the source of the yell. Sprinting to a stop, their eyes widened in shock. The two assassins stared, frozen in shock, at the horror in front of them.

'M-Mine…' Tatsumi stuttered, barely able to speak.

'Kurome,' Akame coldly stared.

The two assassins faced the two in the world they loved most. Their opponents stood firmly, surrounded by the mutilated corpses of Capital soldiers. The crimson-red blood pooled at their feet. Mine was not herself anymore. Her eyes were murderous and full of hate, rather than loving and supportive. Kurome looked normal, smiling back at her sister as she drew Yatsufusa slowly, pointing at her sibling. 'This can't be right…' Tatsumi muttered between gritted teeth. Mine aimed Pumpkin, her arm cannon Imperial arms, right at his head.

'You're correct… None of this is right.'

Both Akame and Tatsumi turned to face the voice. 'I told you…your time has come.'

Sooo anyone want to be a beta reader? Pm me if you do!


	7. Chapter 7

Sooo we're back people! Sorry for the long upload Christmas and all! Did everyone have fun? GOOD! So anyways the story: reviews and pm's about anything are greatly appreciated, and please check out my two other fan fictions! Xx enjoy. Also Mine is his friend ok! We are following Anime.

"You're correct… None of this is right."

Both Akame and Tatsumi turned to face the voice. "I told you…your time has come."

The two assassins wore murderous gazes, aimed right at the man before them. They clenched there blades tightly, ready for any attack. Tatsumi closed his eyes briefly, listening to the sounds around him, feeling the movements, and sensing the power flow. "If this is happening…then we have to fight." He could almost hear Akame's heart-beat next to him. Everything was in focus. In his concentration, the young assassin played out three scenarios, three battle plans, and three endings. Around him everything slowed down in a space of fifteen seconds. His eyes flew open suddenly, and he spun around to stare Mine straight in the eyes. This wasn't his former friend, the one that cared about him. The look of destructive intent in her eyes was far than enough to decide if it was. If he was to charge her, he would get blasted into ashes. Dodging would maybe be an option, but then Akame would get hurt to. "If I could get under her defensive, I could maybe land a hit." One strike was all the assassin needed. Of course, her had to hit the right place to ensure a critical advantage He then ripped his gaze of Mine and landed on Kurome. "She's dangerous… she can raise the dead… and she's Akame's sister." He shot a concerned look at Akame. The raven-haired girl met his expression and calmly nodded. "Yeah she's got this…I think." Tatsumi whirled around to focus on the hooded figure smiling at them. "Five seconds left…decide." Time was running out for him to strategize. "This man carries imperial arms, all we have to do is neutralize it." He thought, raising his sword into a charging stance. "Two seconds."

Akame stood calmly accessing the situation. There was no way that these two puppets were real. She distinctly remembered killing Kurome. That fateful night the two dueled, she stabbed her sister in the heart. The little girl had died in her arms. "What can I do?" she mentally questioned, gritting her teeth. She eyed mine, there former comrade. "Her aim is impeccable, and her attachment to Tatsumi will lead to their brawl." Her eyes wondered to Kurome. She could feel the hate between the two. Her power and death stare felt the same. "I'll eliminate her swiftly, just like last time…" then her body turned to face the mysterious assassin behind the two. "Then I'll kill this one." The tension in the air was enough to split rocks. "be careful Akame," spoke Tatsumi softly. "I know, you too. please be safe," she replied, her voice full of concern. "iku."

Both of the Night raid members looked at each other and gave a swift nod, before donning expressions of ferocity and hate. "Can I really do this…can I kill…her." The young man thought, preparing to charge at his former friend. "The kiss…and- no time to pull my emotions into this." The hero shook his head and ran to meet battle with the pink-haired assassin. Although his face didn't show it, inside his heart felt like crumbling down into nothing. I sank lower in his body every day, but now he felt like this would be the end. Akame eyed her sister in an intense staring confrontation, before readying herself into her natural battle stance. "Calm and easy…just like our last fight." Suddenly memories of the two sister's last battle ran through Akame's head, clouding her vision briefly. In that moment, Kurome dashed forwards striking in a horizontal arc. The sadistic smile on her face said it all. "This isn't my sister." Akame recovered from her thoughts just in time to dodge the attack, jumping back. She could almost feel the sharpness of the blade on her skin, sending tingles through her body. Her feet dug into the snow as she came to a stop, then charge forward at insane speeds, cutting down from above. Kurome instantly blocked it. "her reflexes…are faster than mine?!" she thought with widened eyes. Akame then readjusted her facial expression and summersaulted over enemy landing behind and slashing again. Her attack was dodged swiftly. Kurome came at her again and again slashing crazy. Akame was stuck in a state of paralysis, only able to block the attacks. "Her fighting style seems so…vivid." She snapped out of her momentary stunned daze and countered Kurome's thigh feint. After another few seconds, the little sister kicked her siblings ankle, sending spikes of pain through her body. Kurome then slashed down, but was dodged when Akame willed the strength to roll out of the way. Kurome calmly turned over and spinning-kicked her sister through the cheek, sending her body fly through the air limp. Akame stood slowly, wiping blood from her mouth briefly and again raising her sword. Murasame's point was centered at Kurome heart. "She knows how I fight, so I have to be…unpredictable." The older sister sprinted to her, and unlike herself, slid down on her knees passing Kurome. The younger girl's eyes widened as Akame seeped her to the ground, and kicked her roundhouse sideways on the frosted floor, sending her toppling and rolling through the snow. Kurome was barely able to block another one of her strikes. She came to slash through her torso, but was swiftly blocked. Akame came back with a series of fast stabs aimed at the midsection and then jumped to the right, kicking her sister into a tree. "Finally, a landed a hit." Akame came at her again slashing in an upwards arc before swiping down to Kurome's knee and punching her in the gut. She could feel the air from Kurome's body expel as she punched her through the gut, sending her slightly jump into the air. Akame took the chance the swipe the air. Murasame and Yatsufusa. Kurome barely blocked the strike, and Akame bashed forward hard, pushing the little girl off balance. While she was on the floor Akame jumped up, ready to stab don and finish her sister. Before she could land Kurome smile and rolled out of the way. Akame turned to face her sister, but it was too late. Kurome smashed her fist into Akame's face, feeling the crush of bone underneath. Akame flew back into the snow. Kurome continued her merciless assault, but Akame recovered quickly coming up next to her sibling to meet the vicious series of strikes. She felt the burning sensation on the side of jaw, and in her mouth she tasted salty blood. It ran down her chin, pooling at her lip.

Finally both siblings fell back, still with raised swords. Akame panted heavily, facing her sister. She could see the black-purple energy seeping from her blade. Kurome's eyes glowed purple with dangerous, destructive energy. Akame didn't notice her own red power bleeding from her sword. Her vision blurred for a moment before her eye-sight returned. She saw everything in red. Tatsumi, Kurome, the snow and the trees. Everything around her bled red. She could feel the power surging through her body. "What is this?" she questioned herself. The energy around her felt different and…surprisingly good. She was so deep I thought that she didn't notice Kurome unleashing her graveyard. Natala and Doya rose form the ground, weapons brimmed. Doya aimed his duel revolvers at Akame, and Natala readied to strike. "Do I have to use that. She looked around her. She saw Tatsumi struggling to leap and bound away from Mine's strikes. She saw Natala charging at her rapidly, lowering his spear into a joust. She cut the bullets that Doya shot at her in half, feeling the pellets swiftly fall behind her. "Now is the time," she convinced herself. Akame slowly rose Murasame to her hand, slicing her finger, feeling the crimson leek form the cut. It trickled down her hand, painting it red. "Lend me your power…Murasame," she whispered to the sword.

"Eliminate."

Tatsumi looked over to see red power radiating around Akame. He watched as a neon red cylinder encircled the raven-haired assassin, swallowing her. He saw black strands of rogue electric energy strike around her form, making piercing thunder claps echo through the wintry air. The red and black wind whirled around Akame before suddenly coming to a stop, melting into the snow, painting it the color of fresh blood. He looked dead in Akame's eyes, but all he could see was an endless black void of hatred and destruction. Her murderous stare went through Natala and Doya, and under a second she charged, cutting the surprised blonde menace's head clean off, then with a swift arc, destroyed the puppet's whole torso. It was sliced into four quarters, and the blood spurted out, spraying all over Akame's body. Tatsumi watched the tattoo on her face glow bright red before she moved her wrath to Doya, separating all his limbs from his worthless body. He watched her cut his legs off clean, then ripping of his left while destroying his right by ruthlessly forcing her blade through his shoulder. His scream of pain could be heard from the Iron city. Tears flooded from his eyes as he bared the torturous attack. His expression, for a puppet looked genuinely scared and fearful. Akame only smile upon seeing this, and proceeded to separate his abdomen from his waist. Tatsumi only stared in horror as Akame turned her gaze to Kurome. Her little sister didn't shudder at all, only raised her sword. Akame smiled at her sibling as the two sped forward, moving their swords extremely fast. They fought like animals. The loving, caring Akame he knew was replaced with a dangerous, deadly, almost evil demonic figure of darkness. Around her a black and red aura glowed, igniting her will to fight her opponenet.

Before Tatsumi could rush to her side, Mine shot her Pumpkin at his face. The assassin barely had time to move, and just dodged the shot. The yellow beam destroyed the area behind Tatsumi completely, creating a massive burnt-out trench in the ground. It smoked and the smell f ashes and coal arose into the air. The snow around the two combatants ahd melted, leaving puddles of dirty brown sludge. Tatsumi returned his focus to Mine, his opponent. Her fire-arm smoke at the end of the barrel. The massive cannon looked like it had been repaired and refurbished, good as new. "This isn't the Mine I love." he thought grimly to himself. "Impostors have to die." Tatsumi sprinted forward, sword down at his hip ready to duck under the shot. The blade sliced through the snow as he lowered his back, ready to intercept or receive the next blast. He raised it to the front of his chest so the the sun reflected of his sword. "If I can pull this off..." He moved so that the glint of the sword shot straight into Mine's right eye, momentarily blinding the sniper, just enough to throw her shot off for a split second. Tatsumi took the advantage to sidestep to the right, evading her involuntary strike back and turning to face her. He was just about to land the finishing blow until he looked into her eyes. The hate and ferocity disappeared, reverting back to her normal loving and innocent gaze. His whole body froze. "Why can't I move!" he questioned with widened eyes. He watched as Mine smiled blankly and aimed her fire-arm at him. His mind raced and for once, he felt panicked in battle. Around him he saw the Mysterious figure pull lift his hand. "Time to finish this one off." From the ground skeletons and the dead soldiers rose, grasping their weapons and all coming towards Tatsumi. They charged, swords and spears brimming. "What do I do?!" he desperately thought, trying to turn his ideas into action. His thinking shut down as well, and he saw something unexpected. "Use it Tatsumi, it's the only way."

"I can't control that thing, not now, not after my failure. It broke! The last time was too close. the power intensified twelve-fold! It could kill me!"

"You have to, do you want to die baka!?" question Bulat in his head.

Tatsumi was pulled back into reality by the sudden cocking of Pumpkin. "I guess I have no choice." Finally, his body listened to him and he just rolled out of the way, dropping his sword. He watched on the floor as it disintegrated into nothing. Gritting his teeth he ran. "I'm sorry Akame, I'll be back. He dove out of the way of another yellow beam before running for his pack. Reaching it, he dug through, pulling out all of his possessions. He rummaged through clothes, food, books until he finally found it. He pulled the cloth package out of bag before rolling to the side, watching his things vanish."If i have to..." he muttered through gritted teeth. Suddenly he stood straight, looking Mine dead in the eye. He threw the cloth out revealing the many shards of his former Imperial Arms. He pulled a small locket from his neck. Tatsumi, without hesitation broke the seal and pulled out a golden, jewel encrusted key. He rembered what his brother had told him just before his dying breath. "Only use this when you are in absolute danger. This thing...is beyond human comprehending. I am trusting this with you. Trusting you...with the... with the power of god himself." Tatsumi rose the key into the air. "This is my trump card, my ending blow." confidently he pointed the little object to the shards before him as Mine aimed again, charging up another blast. The un-dead chased him, closing in slowly. He calmly rose and accessed the situation. "I guess this is your final death. Rest in peace spirits of the dead," he solemnly told them.

"INCURSIO! DEMON ARMOR, I CALL UPON THE ANCIENT AND POWERFUL DRAGON TYRANT, BANE OF HUMANS. FORGED IN THE FIERY HEART OF THE UNIVERSE. REFORGE AND SEND THY WRATH ON THE OPPONENTS BEFORE ME. LEND ME YOUR POWER, YOUR STRENGTH, YOUR HEART!"

Suddenly the key he held burst into ashes, and the shards of Incursio's hey glowed red, exuding ancient power. They rose into the air and all burst into flames. Everyone around Tatsumi could feel the intense heat. Akame and Kurome ceased their fighting for a moment to watch as Tatsumi was engulfed into flames along with the shards. The hooded figure watched on amused, fiddling with his plate armor straps as the shards med around Tatsumi, swallowing him into a liquid sphere of red. Above the skies turned dark, and a whirlwind of hot air formed around his form. Akame flinched when she heard sudden scream from the ball of fire. Akame watched the spirit of Incursio behind her friend get engulfed by the flame as well, being sucked him to the red ball. She could see the flames burning from his skin, reforming and evolving once again, for the final time. It morphed into plates of grey scales, almost dragon scales. Tatsumi felt excruciatingly painful sensations all around his body. He felt it scorch his skin and fill his insides. The armor clung to his body, becoming one. He could feel the roar of the great Tyrant, and see what he saw. His vision turned everything to yellow golden. He heard every little sound, and saw everything. When the smoke cleared Tatsumi stood there triumphantly. All the un-dead and even Mine and Kurome looked stunned. Akame couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a sudden out-burst of energy that swept over the battle-field, sending a massive shock of red light hurdling into everyone's eyes.

"The true demon armor, Incursio final form."

acid smoke and small flames arose from Tatsumi's metal plates around his body. His helm sported two curved demon-like horns that protruded from the base of his forehead. His pauldrons were silver dragon heads with tiny, jagged horns brimming from either sides of the heads. red energy and steam flew from them. His chest and abdomen were covered in what looked like a metallic danger-beast rib cage. Tatsumi's ab area was covered in tiny dragon-scales, and over the top of the scale-mail massive plates covered the actual abdominal area. He tightly held a massive, double edged sword rather than Neuntote. At the hilt was another danger-beasts skull, with glowing red eyes. The handle guard was two tiny dragon winds, and the blade colored red. "Only one person has ever been able to achieve this form before." Akame whispered to herself. She then returned her focus to her sister. "Shall we, Kurome."

Tatsumi, in his demonic state charged forward, and in a flash came to face the group of un-dead. He slashed all of their heads clean off, before proceeding to separate their torsos from their lower regions. He watched the corpses fall without uttering any more words. The armored titan cringed. Tyrant fought back against Tatsumi's lead, questioning his control. Tatsumi was snapped back into reality hearing the sound of Pumpkin charging. He focused his attention on her. "This isn't the one I love." The hero braced himself, before springing forward.

Tatsumi ran to her dodging her first shot, then simply blocking the next volley of beam pellets with his palm. The shocked Mine stood no chance and turned to run from the devil armor. It was no use, and Tatsumi came up behind her. "I'm sorry...Mine," he silently said before bringing his blade down onto her head. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her halved body in front. He felt his heavy blade crush through her body, destroying her bones. With eyes still closed, the distraught hero removed his wedged blade from the corpse of his friend, and tuned to face the hooded figure before him. Tatsumi glanced over his shoulder to see the Akames trump card prevail, and her disarming Kurome with speed. She came in close for the kill, stabbing her sister in the heart once again, and catching her lifeless body as it fell to the ground. "goodbye again, sister." she blankly said before twisting a final time and watching her pained expression. She removed her blade swiftly, then shaking off the blood before finally, finishing her sister off with one slice. Akame watched her body turn to duct before she turned to face her partner.

Tatsumi's vision turned to the hooded figure again. "I see... i wasn't expecting you to draw this much power. How do you evade death so easily.?" the man questioned. "i don't," replied a calm Tatsumi. Oddly enough his voice was his own. He could feel the tyrant quell inside of him. "I've die before and come back because i have people I care about." The man's expression of surprise turned into a sudden grin. "What if i were to take away the ones you 'care about'?" he questioned while glancing at Akame behind his opponent. "then I'd make you feel something worse than death." Tatsumi decided, clenching his fists. "Well that was painfully truthful, much like your friend...what was her name Chelsea? Tatsumi stepped back stunned. "How do yo-" "Oh i know about all of them Tatsumi. Leone, Lubba, Bulat they all died because of you." Tatsumi's eyes widened as he re-lived the truth about everyone's deaths. He inhaled sharply before meeting the hooded man's smile. "Go to hell bastard!" he yelled, bringing up his blade. "oh I've already been, you should know of all people. I mean, you did send me there." Tatsumi was puzzled by the man's answer, but when he realized he made a strangled noise in his throat, and lowered his guard. "I-I killed you?" he questioned very much confused. So many emotions ran through his head at that time. Hate, confusion, fear, ferocity and anger. "My imperial arms can bring people nightmares and torture, but can also raise the dead. Think about it. Who has or shall i say _had_ that ability Tatsumi?" His face contorted into realization. "We've met before...i just don't remember you..." he trailed. "Don't remember?! I'm offended by your stupidity Tatsumi!" the man yelled. "But seeing as you actually have power now, i am too weak to face you, so this is good bye." he smiled before waving and turning. Akame jumped into action sprinting at an un-imaginable speed, just about to reach her target. When she struck down all she hit was a puff of black smoke. when it cleared she could only spot a kneeling Tatsumi. Around them the bodies of the dead faded, and Incursio slowly faded, once again becoming the sword key. "I know him..." Tatsumi muttered grimly as his friend's form faded, returning to her normal Akame self. She came and sat next to her peer, cupping his face. "Tatsumi..." "Akame I know the assassin! but i can't remember! Who is he?" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulder, tears flooded from his eyes. She took him into a tight, warm embrace. "He's a man with a death wish."

The two assassins sat in the cold snow, watching the snow-flakes slowly float down into the many mounds. The trees and tiny slivers of grass shallowly waved in the breeze from side to side. Tatsumi clung to Akame like there was no tomorrow, nearly suffocating her. Of course, she didn't say anything to ruin the moment, even if the pain was greater than being hit my Kurome and her cheeks were increasingly becoming redder and redder. "It's back isn't it... Incursio," she questioned while wrapping her hands around Tatsumi's torso. "yeah, sort of." he blankly replied. They separated from each other to inspect each others faces. Tatsumi gently cupped Akame's face, caressing the the bruise she received from her sister. It stung slightly and he could tell from her wincing in pain. He rubbed it before looking into her eyes. "Are you okay Akame? you took quite a beating." he question concerned. "So did you Tatsumi ahah." they both laughed and she gave him a brief warm smile. there eyes met once again as Tatsumi closed in one her face. She hesitantly ducked her head down, before Tatsumi reached for her chin and raised it. He could see her faint blush while they sat behind the setting sun. There lips met in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss before, after a minute or two released gasping for air. "We need to head into the city and out of this frozen town," Akame stated before helping her partner up. She eyes his body weirdly. "Did he get...taller?" she mentally questioned. Tatsumi, getting the wrong vibe covered his body with his hands quickly. "You are not stripping me for injuries here okay! you van do it when we rest up in the city!"

"No thats not what i was-"

"What were you doing then ?!" teased Tatsumi

"Nothing i swear!"

the two laughed as continued their journey across the frozen planes. "It's nice to hear her beautiful laugh again," Tatsumi thought. For once there was no activity or attacks for the remainder of their quest. Around them the snow got thicker and thicker, and wild-life became rarer and rarer. After what had seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the Iron City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking past the many civilians, the people looked just as, if not even more depressed than the ones in the capital. All around them they saw robberies, muggings, attacks and soldiers marching around, enforcing corrupt justice and punishment on people. "This place reeks off dead corpses and bad leadership," Tatsumi whispered to Akame. "Maybe it does... thats why we are going to liberate this place." all around them were statues of running people, but in fact they were frozen soldiers, trying to run in their last dire moments. "four hundred thousand people died," Tatsumi thought. most of the buildings were covered in snow or frosted. Some had massive ice spikes sticking out of them. "Esdeath's wrath," Akame calmly said as she continued walking through and past the many people. The two had finally reached an Inn that wasn't as crowded or noisy. "thirty gold for a room." the clerk said while lazily cleaning a beer mug. He had massive circles around his eyes and his belly sagged from under his shirt. "Can we get two?" Tatsumi questioned. "There's only one." sighed the inn-keeper. The color from both the assassins faded. "Ummm we'll take it!" Tatsumi awkwardly said before following Akame up stairs. "Don't have too much fun up there, we're still sleeping down here remember that!" The keeper yelled behind the, causing both their blushes to deepen. Akame's long flowing hair his hers, but Tatsumi's practically glowed in the dark. The heavy thud of the stairs was enough to draw yells from the keeper.

The inn room was nicer than they both expected. There was one king-sized bed and three lamps around the room. There was also an on suite, spacious bathroom. A small spread of bread, butter, cheese and ham was laid out on the table, which Akame dove into. She ate her portion fast, gobbling down all the bread she tore off. "Hey leave some for me!" yelled Tatsumi as he disappeared into the bathroom, throwing his pack and coat to the side. Akame watched him walk in, trying to formulate her plan of attack. She had been working on this for ages, and now she had a perfect opportunity to put it into action. "do i really want this?" she questioned herself. "No wait, of course i do." The young man drew himself a steamy hot bath as he took his clothes off. Kicking off his boots and socks, he sunk into the circular, barrel-like tub. He submerged his torso and lower region deep in, feeling his tensed muscles relax with the touch of the warm water. Inside the room steam filled the air, dulling his vision and other senses. Suddenly, there was a small knock at the door. "Come in?" Tatsumi yelled, slightly confused. The door inched open, and behind a red-faced Akame slowly popped her head. The sight of him him in the bath tub was enough to scare her away, but she stood he ground. "I've faced much worse beings," she reassured herself before talking. the steam obscured her vision, so Tatsumi's private parts were blocked out by the fog. "I need a good line...what do i say...WHY DIDN'T I THINK THIS THROUGH?!" She absently thought to herself. She was too much in deep thought that she wasn't focusing on her situation. Tatsumi noticed she was wearing a simple, cute night gown that focused all her beautiful features. He felt a spark down in his lower region."Yes?" he innocently spoke. "ahhhh...I-I've come to... inspect injuries?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

iku-go

So things are heating up... (get it) and yes there will be a lemon in the next...or will there? ahahah plz review and sorry again about the late upload. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and check out my other work please! everyone keep writing and reading!


	8. Chapter 8

What is up my avid readers, perverts, and all around smexy peoples! Yes it's the chapter we've all been waiting for ahahahah. This was fun ya know? Its was pretty chill today so i was like "Lets write a lemon!" and here we are. As always please leave reviews, pm for anything and check out my other stuff cause i self advertise! ;) ahahah cheers enjoy xx-also the grammar I know I'm sorry, but the struggle is real on ios ok? hahahahah. oh also id didn't know this but Akame literally means 'red eye' wow thats awesome...anyway we're getting but too carried away.

"Inspecting Injuries?" he teasingly questioned, already reading her thoughts. "blushed face, fidgeting with her fingers, shaking a bit, yep definitely." suddenly a pool of anxiety dug itself into Tatsumi's stomach. The young hero closed his eyes and sighed, calming his mind. " Play it cool... be calm...besides she's not the first right?" he reassured himself before signalling her to come over with his finger. Her cute red eyes roamed his body as she inched over, still shaking. She mostly felt relieved when he beckoned her forward, like weight had been lifted of her shoulders. His warm smile pierced through the steam, hitting Akame like a rock. "H-He's so-so cute! this devilishly handsome man..." she exclaimed in her head, only causing currents of panic to ripple through her body, leaving her limbs shaking and accelerating her already heavy breathing. "Oh I'm soooooo lucky!" Tatsumi thought before flashing her his signature innocent grin.

Akame, very unlike Akame, tripped over the bathroom rug, barely able to catch herself. She admired his impressive, built physique from his pumped chest to his toned, protruding abs. His broad shoulders and strong arms were almost godly perfect. "Tatsumi's body...is a masterpiece...a work of art." His...private parts were covered by a bunch of shiny bubbles, conveniently over the one place she wanted to see. "Stupid soap..." she complained to herself. "Akame...you're drooling." Her eyes widened, snapping her from the momentary daze. She quickly wiped the escaping saliva from the corner of her mouth and smiled at him, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment behind the grin she gave him. he flashed her a small smile, sending spirals of built up passionate through her body. Heat flashed to her pale cheeks in an instant.

"Can I...wash your back before we inspect?" she nervously stuttered out, twisting her toes and fiddling with her fingers. Her gaze shrunk to the ground, focusing on the white ties that decorated the floor. "I...want to be with him...but I don't know h-" before she could finish her thought Tatsumi interrupted. "Sure, come over here and i'll turn around." he instructed her before smiling and shifting in the tub. "I've sorta been wanting to do this for a while..." she whispered, almost scared of his answer. "What?" he questioned, not hearing her earlier comment. "nothing!" she yelled flailing her hands through the air rapidly. "Ummmm okay..." he said, relaxing into the tub even more so she could get a better angle... to scrub of course. "Boy that was close..." she sighed, not caring to explain her massive crush on him from the moment they met. Akame hesitantly reached for the sponge, too far away for her to reach. Tatsumi looked over and chuckled inward, then considerately grabbed the cloth and passed it to her. the moment their hands touched Akame felt a spark of electricity course through her body from her hand, reaching her lower regions, quickly igniting a weird feeling. The sensation caused a very surprised Akame to yelp silently, but just audible so that Tatsumi heard. "huh?" he glanced over his shoulder. "Nothing Nothing...it's Nothing!" she assured the assassin, awkwardly skimming the sponge over his back. "Do I smell that bad?" he joked. "Honestly... yeee- no." she sarcastically answered, watching his little giggle. She applied more warm water and scrubbed slowly, but sensually, massaging all the crevices and spots off tension in his back. she could feel all his muscles un-tense under her touch. She gave a small amused smile when his sudden groan erupted form his throat. "Mmmmm...back at that spot again Akame." She nodded, concentrating on her task. Slowly tracing the soaked sponge over his delicate skin, she concentrated on memorising his touch, feeling all the little bumps and cracks. "ahhhhhhhh!" Tatsumi sighed as Akame massaged the small of his back between his shoulder blades. "Thats good." Inside her head, Akame was having a full blown celebration, congratulating herself on making the man before her feel good.

After continuing her back massage for another several minutes, Tatsumi stopped her hands, clenching her wrists tightly. "You're turn," he blankly stated before swirling to face her. They dreamily gazed deep into each others eyes, green on red in an intense staring contest. Finally, he caved, dipping his head into her and viciously kissing and nipping at her neck, earning a hearty moan. She moaned his name into the air as his tongue teased her skin. "I-I still have to inspect-for-oh forget it..." she barely managed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tatsumi trailed down her slender throat, kissing al the right places before he landed on her sweet spot, earning a loud, lust-filled moan. "ahhhh...oooh...there again please!" she pleaded into his ear, sucking on his lobe while gently nipping it with the edge of her teeth. Tatsumi gave a small, low growl before letting go of his hold on her. They separated for a moment before the two assassins crashed their lips together in a moment of complete passionate desire. There heads turned and moaned into the kiss, savouring the tastes of each others mouths. The lip-lock they shared was too much for Akame's heart to handle.

She wrapped her arms around his slender neck, cradling his head while his hands gently fisted her raven locks. His right arm found its way to the curve of her waist, snaking around the bend to caress above her lower back. "mmmmmm..." They both moaned into the kiss before letting go for air, just releasing so that their foreheads touched. Both of them smiled into each others eyes panting. "Get in the tub. Now." Tatsumi instructed her, his facial expression turning to a serious point. Akame nodded and reached for the bottom of her black night gown. before she could remove the article of clothing her whole body froze and a massive blush crept on to her face. "Uhhhhhhhhh." Her mind was bank for at least three seconds. "What if he doesn't like me?" The thought of rejection was the only thing in this world that she feared, and it invaded her mind, clouding her remaining thoughts. Her panic was interrupted by a concerned and understanding Tatsumi. "Akame...it's okay really..." he started, probably reading her thoughts. He gave her an understanding and supportive smile before helping her with the sleep-wear.

Akame tried to hide her face, slowly taking off her clothes. She made a small effort to cover herself, but was stopped by Tatsumi's hand. His lightning fast reflexes and iron clutch was no match for her. Our hero stared at her amazing, mesmerised by her goddess beauty. The creamy tone of her soft skin, to her curvaceous, perfect features, to her loving, caring red eyes that cold see through any mans soul."Akame... You're so-so I can't even describe you... oh my gosh..." The young man was lost for words, stuttering over his shallow breathe. His eyes wondered down to her slender long legs, then rising her moist core. "she's excited... someones ready..." he decided, smirking as she made another attempt to hide herself with jittery hands. The romantic, awkward atmosphere hung in the air, spreading through the room. Her mere presence made him heavy with anxiety. "Come here Akame," he commanded, still staring at her, trying to memorise her features.

The red-eyed assassin, barely able to handle his constant stare, hopped into the tub, feeling the warm bubbly sensation of the water. The heat rose through her body, eradicating any feelings of coldness. "ahhhhh." she sighed into the air, sinking further into the bath until she felt her legs tangle with her lovers. Tatsumi watched her pleasurable expression, clearly amused and intrigued by her reaction to the sensation of hot , steamy water. "Enjoying yourself Beautiful." Akame, too relaxed and lazy too feel embarrassed submerged half of her face into the water, replying with an emotionless 'mmmhmmm' before sighing greatly. Tatsumi chuckled briefly before tickling his lover's thighs with his balled toes, slowing rubbing her soft skin. Akame barely responded to his action, but he could tell she was enjoying his tantalising touch. "C-can you give me...a massage..." she innocently question after raising her head from the water. Tatsumi reached over and caressed her cheek before wiping the fluffy bubble moustache she donned clean off. The couple giggled before Tatsumi said his response. "Of course..you deserve one more than me hahaha. We can take our time to...ahem...inspect injuries." Akame blushed before turning her back to him and leaning against his body. She could feel his flaccid length against her backside, feeling slightly disappointed.

"He's not hard..." she thought to herself, pouting into her hands. Akame's elbows were propped up on her knees as Tatsumi slowly skimmed over her skin, running his hands up from the base of her lower back to the ends of her shoulder blades, skating his fingers on the little crevices he passed. She loved the feeling of his hands gently massaging all her spots of built up tension, relieving her muscles of all the knots and sore aches she had. "Ahhhh...again." she moaned into her hands as he just skimmed over her hardest spot. Tatsumi obliged, sliding his palm over the place, kneading the little lump, observing her arousing reaction. "mmmm...thats great..." she complimented, followed by a low groan. "How's that for you?" he sarcastically questioned, already knowing the impending answer. Akame, however was to wrapped up in her little trance, and instead of giving an actual clear response, she only dumbly nodded and ducked her head down to rant easier access for the skilful manipulator above her neck. Tatsumi, feeling deviously adventurous snatched the sponge form Akame's grasp, soaking it and squeezing the excess liquid form the material before slowly scraping it along her skin, exfoliating her brains out. The feeling of having the clothed rubbed sensually down her back in combination with her growing arousal could only be explained to one that was unknown to the sensation as heavenly or elysium. "ahhhh...thats sooo good." she moaned out into the air in a very unlike Akame voice, at least an octave higher than usual.

Tatsumi picked up on this observation, taking the time to rub every part of her skin gently, savouring the delicious contact. His mind raced through so many ideas of what he could do to the beautiful, innocent girl leaning into his crouch. Suddenly, the raven haired assassin moved her hips to the side, rubbing on his growing erection. The friction ignited his arousal, sending sparks of electric energy through his limbs, and an array of crazy, naughty thoughts. Akame pretended like she didn't hear his moan and feel his involuntary, animalistic thrust up into her butt. She could feel his stiff thing ground against her flesh, desperately pleading for more contact. It poked at her crack, sending adrenaline spurt through her body. Although she tried, there was no way she could hide her little moan that escaped her mouth when his rod touched her from the behind.

"I-I need to nghh..." all her thoughts washed away as Tatsumi snuck his left arm around his waist, gently squeezing her hips. His right hand palmed her tiny traps, smoothing over her neck to massage the point just below her head. As his hands worked her body, Tatsumi's mouth latched to her neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin, leaving little red marks and love bites all over. Akame decided to finally repay the favour, slowly and cautiously grinding her hips into his growing member. She felt it twitch at the friction, poking her surface. Tatsumi growled into her shoulder, reaching with his tongue to tease her earlobe. she squirmed with passion, feeling the strangely ecstatic burn in her stomach feeling her desire to touch him everywhere.

"I can't take it anymore...I have to have him...Now!" Akame's eyes shot open and she awoke herself from the pleasurable sensations she was feeling, momentarily blocking out the exhilirating tingle to turn and face her surprised lover. His face showed understanding and she dipped her head in, closing her eyes slowly and searching for his swollen lips. "I...I just need contact..." he thought to herself, locking her own mouth with his, instantly shoving her tongue into his spacious cavern to explore. "He sure does have a big mouth..." Tatsumi took her into a tight embrace, feeling her tongue wrestle against his. The two assassins finally let go of their passionate love making, gasping for air. "I..I-I need to have you...please!" Akame pleaded, barely able to finish her sentence. She pushed her little hands to cover her blushed face, hiding any further embarrassment. Tatsumi just smirked at her admittance, followed by the cute reaction. "What ever you want Akame," he calmly replied before grabbing a handful of his bone and rubbing it against her velvety folds. Under water, she felt slippery and warm. Her body shook as Tatsumi slowly teased her entrance, trying to hold in a squeal. "Are you a...you know..." He wearily asked, just checking to be safe. "ummm... of course... I would never... do this with anyone accept you, Tatsumi," she innocently replied, not daring to meet his loving gaze. Instead her eyes wondered down, barely able to see the image of his cock rippling in the clear water. "My eyes are up here sailor." Akame ripped her gaze of his perfect, impressive rod returning them to his hysterical face, blushing deeply. "Gomenasai!" she whispered, looking down once again, before realising what she was doing and swung her head to the side, forcing her eyelids shut. "hahahahahah...ok ok we should start now." Tatsumi declared, calming down from his laughing fit. He kissed Akame's cheek and then the corner of her mouth before finally clasping them over her own lips, kissing tenderly. Akame could feel the sweetness and love in that one action. His hand crept down, squeezing her waist before wrapping around and lifting her slightly up. Akame was too heavily distracted to notice his movements. It was about twos seconds later that she realised their lips weren't even connected, and that his mouth was dragging down on her skin, heading south. His tongue slid past her neck, resting on the tiny sweet spot, sucking strongly before heading further and further down. "Where is h-ahhh ohh oh oh..." He thought was interrupted by Tatsumi diving his head into her breasts. "they're perfect size..." Akame's breasts weren't the biggest, but they probably the softest boobs he had ever felt (and he hadn't felt many). He licked and sucked at the valley of her bosoms, taking in her scent before moving to latch on her nipple, savouring the sound of her loud moan. A multitude of squeals and groans flew from her mouth. Tatsumi licked and teased the little pink mound of flesh, kissing the pink area until it was hard. Paying attention to the other, his hand found its way to the hill, fondling and groping it, feeling the little nub under his palm harden under his touch. His brown mane from the back looked like it was assaulting her chest. Akame was in complete ecstasy, not even able to lift her arms. She finally found the strength to rase them lazily, just before Tatusmi alternated his tactics, switching his head and arm around to tend to the other side. "T-Tatsumi...Ahhhhh...Tatsumi!" she yelled joyfully.

Tatsumi finally let go and grabbed a handful of his bone, positioning it at her wanting entrance. The two assassin stayed in their spooning position, not caring to move or re-adjust. "ready? It will hurt a bit...probably," he informed her, looking into her red orbs with a concerned expression. "Of course...wait Tatsumi are you...a virgin?" she asked, raising her head curiously to meet his gaze. "ummm...no." she quietly answered. Akame didn't even give it a second thought and readied herself, hands at his shoulders and shins on either sides of his body, leaning against the wooden tub. The water still warmed the room, steaming only slightly now. The atmosphere became less foggy, and the two were now able to clearly see each other. Tatsumi was just about to push in before Akame, being very impatient removed his hands and surprisingly impaled herself on his hard dick. Of course it hurt...lots. The pain was almost excruciatingly unbearable. Akame had tears roll form her eyes. The feeling was comparable to having three knives dug into one's chest.

For Tatsumi however, it was a different case. Her warmth and tightness that enveloped his member created incredible friction, almost sucking him in deeper. The sensation that her lower region gave the young assassin was amazing. Her moist pussy sent shivers through his already excited body. The feeling could now only be described as Euphoric, or rather breath-taking.

"Are you ok Akame? Do you want me to pull out?" he questioned, holding her in place, reaching for his crotch area. Before his hand could even travel to his navel Akame's clench wrapped itself around his wrist, halting his intent. "Don't you dare..." she managed, trying her best to try at least aggressive. Tatsumi kissed her forehead before pushing his lips onto hers. "I just took her...virginity." Akame, despite the searing pain radiating from her groin area managed a weak smile into the kiss against his lips before encouraging him to move. "I'm alright now...i think. Move please..." she coarsely whispered into his ear. The message was the best thing Tatsumi had heard in a long time. He nodded grinning before closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasurable action. Akame felt the nervous, anxious feelings disappear as the pain ceased. Blood leaked from her body, spreading into the tub's clear water giving it a tiny red glint. The couple disregarded the little occurrence and continued. His hips thrust up, hitting all her sweet spots inside, as well as the acoustic sweet spot in her throat. His waist slapped her backside, sending little shivers of pain which were quickly replaced by ripples of incredible pleasure up her body. Tatsumi bucked forward slowly, savouring her feel and the high-pitched sounds that came form her throat, at least an octave up. "Take your time...make her feel good as well." Tatsumi thought to himself, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in her hair. His head ducked into her shoulder as her tightness squeezed him as if it were trying to milk his rod. It was true that it had been along time since Tatsumi was able to...indulge with a woman, but he at least thought that his body would be able to hold out on his lust-filled desires for a few minutes. That idea was suddenly blown out of his mind as Akame cried out, moving her hips in her own rhythm, going much faster that her expected. "already? shes better than I thought!" Tatsumi pondered, not believing the sudden movement. "I-I just need...ah...ah ah...ahhhh!" Akame's dialogue was all over the place as her climax came out, washing into the water around them. When the wave of unfamiliar feeling struck her she shook, having a minnie spasm before becoming Limp in Tatsumi's embrace. The high sensation was so good her body was barely able to move afterwards, and she struggled to formulate words.

Tatsumi could still feel the affect of her orgasm on his twitching length. He had felt the sudden rush of liquid on his cock just before she did. Tatsumi stared down at her limp for, moving tiny strands of hair from her face. Akame was just panting, still recovering form the intense pleasure she had just endured. "That was quick," Tatsumi stated, smiling at her. A blush crept on Akame's face before she replied, hesitating at first to find the words. "That was amazing." Then the realisation hit her. "huh? OH NO! I'm so sorry!" she yelled out looking down at his still hard erection. Guilt and the feeling of 'not being good enough' weighed on her shoulders. "You didn't- I didn't." She struggled to apologise, barely thinking straight. "Oh no ahah no it's Ok really Akame!" he reassure her, pecking her lips and giving her an understanding smile. Akame thought deeply for a moment before suddenly hopping out of the bath and drying herself off. "I've got this, just give me a second to make it up to you ahah." she laughed out nervously. Akame pecked him on the cheek and reaching for the fluffy, white towel. "huh?" Tatsumi dumbly said,watching her hurry to get dry. "Get dry and meet me on the bed!" she said emotionless, already out the door. Akame dove onto the mattress and experimented with the best sexy poses quickly, trying to find one that would be especially seductive and appealing to her partner. She finally settled on lying on her right and facing the her when he emerged from the room. She pampered her hair and wiped her face, trying hard to extinguish the blush. The young hero sighed before lazily climbing out of the nice, hot water and drying off. He placed the wet cloth onto the stand before leaving the on suite to meet Akame.

Akame was being very un-Akame like. The beautiful black-haired assassin was spread on the bed, ready to pleasure Tatsumi to the fullest extent. Feeling more heat rise to creep onto her cold cheeks, she lay on her side, showing off all her adorable features that shone in the dark. the pubescent teen dragged his eyes horizontally, starting form her little toes to her wide, curvy hips, dipping his gaze down to sneak a peek, then rising again to meet her perky breasts and pretty face. "There is no way this beauty is human." Tatsumi beamed, feeling his shaft re-harden. "Tatsumi... let me make it up to you."

"You have nothing to make up for though!" she exclaimed cheerfully, coming up to her body, inspecting her for 'injuries.' "I didn't make you-" Tatsumi swiftly placed a single finger to her swollen,pink lips, silencing her from further talking He then kissed her. When their lips connected it was like nothing else in the whole corrupted world mattered. "that doesn't matter..." he reassured her after removing his mouth from hers. "Nothing matters, just as long as we are together." Akame held her hands to her open mouth, tears threatening to trickled down her delicate face. "don't cry please..." Akame pulled him into a very tight, almost suffocating hug. "Don't ever leave me alone...please Tatsumi." she croaked out, barely managing to finish her sentence. Tatsumi smiled into her shoulder before simply replying. "Never."

Tatsumi's body fell atop Akame's as they made out passionately, making many sloppy smacks and sounds in the process. The black-haired beauty valiantly tried her best to devour his lips just as he did to hers. the tension between the two lovers dissipated into the new found romantic, lust-filled atmosphere that hovered over. He assaulted her neck, nipping and sucking all his favourite places before re-tending to her breasts, hearing her surprised yelp. His skilful tongue grazed her aureolas and nipples, loving the feeling of getting her worked up all over again. Every time he would touch her clit down there, she would yelp and squeal cutely. when Tatsumi would remove his hand from her special spot she would pout at the loss of contact, but then would be hurdled through another string of moans. Both of their low groans filled the room as Tatsumi re-entered swiftly, no teasing or readying. Akames fingernails dug into his muscular back, grazing his light skin. She could feel his thick hard 'thing' inside her, rubbing her walls. It twitched inside her snatch. they became one in that moment. Tatsumi, not wanting to waist precious time dipped his head down and kissed her softly while lifting his hips up and pounding them down, continuing his process. "Oh god...Akame..." Those were the only words Tatsumi could manage as he started to thrust in and pull ever-so slightly out before slamming his hips back into her. Akame was in complete heaven. She felt absolute happiness being ravaged by her lover. The sounds of their love making were so hot and arousing, she couldn't last much longer, but held on for his sake. The more he would buck into her, the tighter she became, pulling him in deeper and deeper.

Tatsumi's hands slithered around Akme's waist, snaking around her ass, squeezing and fondling the flesh earning a series of heart moans and groans. He pulled her butt upwards, raising it to meet his downwards thrusts. She moaned louder, gripping his shoulder muscles tight, feeling him flex when she dug deeper into his flesh. Tatsumi raised his back up slightly to allow better access, filling her to full extent with his 'meat' (see what i did there?). He placed a pillow that the hero seemed to have drawn form nowhere under her ass, holding it in place. The strain on there backs was well worth the deeper penetration. "He's...so...s-so hot!" she thought to herself as she moved her neck to kiss his lips, biting his lower to enter his mouth. their tongues once again fought with each other inside. Tatsumi let go first diving to attack her neck, but she was faster, latching on to his and mimicking his earlier actions, earning a few groans and growls. She sucked on his earlobe and nibbled gently, then kissed behind the flap of skin as Tatsumi, trying to concentrate on his task at hand kept slamming his down into her, enjoying every privileged second of being inside her. The sensitive skin he ferociously pushed into quivered at the contact his shaft made.

Her heat was the most comfortable room Tatsumi had ever been in. the frantic moment was quickly approaching., rendering Akame breathless. every time he would re-enter with another thrust Akame would bite down on his shoulder, leaving purple teeth marks all on his right side. "she's soo..so-," thoughts were blown away in the wind of their intense love-making. "Tatsumi!" she yelled out. Hearing his name coming form her mouth, in a situation like this was the biggest confidence booster he had ever received. It went sky rocketing through the roof as he continued his thrusting, gradually increasing his speed." I can't hold on much longer..." Akame struggled in her mind. She yelled out again, squirting all her juices on his rod. Tatsumi, however continued his animalistic pounding, his rhythm becoming more and more ragged and out of time. "Close..." he managed through gritted teeth. Akame's eyes were shut closed as she relished the feeling of him thrudting in again. "I-I might..ahh.. cum again...ahahhhh...ahah" she informed him between moans and screams of love-declaration. Tatsumi, suddenly hearing her message held in his own orgasm, putting even more effort into his rhythm, going faster and harder inside her. His cock massaged her walls inside, stretching her hole to newer limits.

"I-I'm really close Akame! Please...nghhh...Akame!"

"So am I...ahhh...nghh...T-Tatsumi!"

They both moaned into the air as Tatsumi's groundbreaking orgasm triggered Akame's and they climaxed together, feeling their love juices mix together inside her. He rode out his trance, thrusting a few more times. They didn't come down form their high until a moment later. The crazy amount of sexual pleasure that radiated through there bodies brought a massive wave of sudden exhaustion and tire, causing both bodies to stop all thoughts. Tatsumi fell, limp as a rag onto his lover, taking in her smell through her thoroughly sexed up hair. "Akame..." Tatsumi groaned out. "Y-Yes?" she replied, still panting heavily. "You...have no injuries..." he cooly said, chuckling a bit at the end. His face turned to see hers, tracking her facial expression.

"Tatsumi?"

"Yes?"

"Neither do you, and also...I love you."

"I love you too."

The now official couple smiled at each other before Tatsumi collapsed next to her, snuggling into her shoulder and placing one final kiss on her lips before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Akame pulled a duma over the both of them and wrapped her arms and legs around her love.

"I love you, Tatsumi. Goodnight." she whispered into his ear, feeling his little smile against her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next day.

The brown-haired assassin woke suddenly, groggily wiping his dim eyes and observing his surroundings. Tatsumi's vision was partly blurry, but he awoke to the best sight in the world. Akame was still sleeping soundly, drooling a little bit. Her black hair was spread all over the pillow she lay on, and her naked form was just covered by the blanket they slept under. Her red eyes didn't even stir When Tatsumi raised his head to her face, pecking her nose. "She looks so peaceful, and so pretty..." The young man thought to himself before sliding his hand under her neck and pulling her closer, spooning the sleeping girl. Underneath him his whole world latched to his body, snoring once again.

After another few minutes of rest Akame awoke, finding herself in a difficult situation to escape from. "Morning sunshine." Tatsumi smiled at his love, looking down at her long black hair that cascaded over her flawless face, covering her sexy red eyes. "mmmm." she replied, sliding back down deeper into the back, wrapping her arm around his torso, slowly rubbing small circles on Tatsumi's chest, then abs. "Do we have work today? I'm too lazy!" Tatsumi complained. "ahahaha. Yes we do, but we won't have to move till night." she told him, still continuing to graze her fingernails over his muscle.

"Well then, until that time comes what do you think we should do?" Tatsumi asked cheekily, getting a mischievous grin on his face. "Eat breakfast?" Akame answered sarcastically, but of course her man saw right through it. "ahhaha nice try, but i was thinking something else..." he started. Akame looked up to him, grinning before reaching for his lips.

Well...that was fun. Yeah guys no bj's or crazy positions they are just as inexperienced as most soo yeah none of the real good stuff...yet. Tell me how you guys like it...or not in the reviews! This chapter was just smut omg...I spent two nights on it lol. also i apologise for any errors i missed. so if you want more just tell me k? and ummm what else...if you read y other shit um ill update in the next 2 days thats all haha cheers x

Note: I had to take it down and edit some stuff soz


	9. Chapter 9

Wtf's goin on! We have another chapter ayyayaay! So what do we have? A contract and a plot to bring the corrupted empire down just like they did in the capital? Yep pretty much.

The two assassins were perched high above the ground, latching cautiously onto the old, half-frozen clock-tower. The view below was breathtakingly beautiful, like a winter-wonderland if it weren't for all the frosted human statues with mortified expressions of terror and pale, mutilated corpses that decorated the broken streets. Their vision befriended darkness as the sun fell from the sky, over-taken by its opposite. Minute snowflakes floated down from the dark sky, littering the wintry air. Above the luminescent Moon gazed down on the couple from above, spreading its light and illuminating a portion of the shrouded skies. Clouds hung in the horizon, barely moving to cover the glistening stars.

Tatsumi clung to the stone wall, grasping his hand hold carefully, reflecting on the past day. His mind raced through the last few memories that he cherished, sifting through every thought as if he trying to locate the best part of each. The morning had been the greatest highlight, once again ravishing his significant other, then getting yelled at by the inn-keeper for constant complains of 'noise', then refilling their supplies and already-depleted rations at the local market. Every merchant at the little dull shop stalls looked even more depressed every time they passed, their faces drooping and grim expressions widening. Produce was also increasingly harder to find, looking at all the wares they could buy. Most food and water had already been bought or stolen by thieves, and many hungry, homeless people begged on the street for any scraps of food they could lay their skinny hands on. 'Dystopian' was barely a word to describe the hell that was the Iron city. It was hard to see, but their little stroll through the district had taken quite the toll on the usually neutral Akame, and by the end sadness was practically exuding from her presence alone.

Earlier in the morning he had also picked up a new sword, a custom one that had been ordered for someone else, but they never came to retrieve the magnificently forged silver piece. It was double edged, similar to his older weapon, but had a shinier tint to it. The hilt was slightly wider and instead of being dull near the bottom of the blade it was sharper and a tiny bit thicker. The weight was relatively light, even for its longish size. 'A cunning blade for a cunning Assassin', or so he thought. The blacksmith had just bagged him relentlessly for saying he was 'cunning' before Akame had dragged him off, not caring to separate them in a fist fight. Continuing on their path back to the inn they travelled through dwindling, turning paths and alleyways running in to many people trying to mug them on the way, before they reach the chose destination.

The sharp whisper of the cold wind awoke him, snapping the hero back into the harsh reality. "Tatsumi…" He turned to face his partner, meeting her alluring, blood red gaze. Too him, crimson wasn't a beautiful color. It usually signified death and blood, things that he had faces and given many times in the past, regretting most instances, but in this instance red was the most beautiful color in the world, radiant and vibrant glowing from his lover's iris. "Yes?" He simply replied, his lips quirked into a weak smile. As always, she was looking magnificent, perfect, in all of her glory as the wind swept behind her, blowing the long raven locks of hers to the side. Her trench coat was tightly wrapped around her, and the little breaths she drew could be seen from her mouth. "Our target is near, get ready." She informed him, eyes still scanning the city under them.

"Who's our target again?"

"Walter Galan, a wealthy merchant who kills people for pleasure when he's not stuffing his face and licks the high general's boot. He supplies the imperial army with food he trades, but most of the produce is stolen from farmers around this area. In his spare time he rapes women and raids villages, pillaging the stock and kidnapping children for sick torture. He must be eliminated."

"Alright then where does he live?"

"In his own private mansion. The boss just gave us the contract to kill Esdeath's conquest, but to bring down the whole corrupted empire; we need to take the small suppliers out first before we can actually kill the source of power. So in theory, this will take a very long time"

"Who's that then?"

Before she even heard his question Akame braced her sword and jumped off the building without another word, not looking back once. "Her sensing abilities are amazing… I'll be the one to kill this sick fool's wrath, just wait, " Tatsumi let out a loud sigh, before also pushing off the wall he stuck to and fell down, landing directly on the building below, feeling the old roof tiles crush beneath his boots. "The shop owners are not gonna be happy…"

Tatsumi watched his partner run of into the distance over rooftops, making crazy jumps and scaling walls easily. "She's insane…" he complained before following her through the concrete forest. Pebbles dropped from the roof edges as Tatsumi leapt from buildings, not caring to look down at the astonished citizens (Just think of them being all assassins creed up in this bitch but with Twilight vampire speed). Tatsumi's cloak blew madly behind him through the harsh air. Snow fell from the sky, conveniently landing all over his face and clothes. Brushing it off, he nearly fell into an alleyway if it weren't for his reflexes, involuntarily jumping across and landing with a sloppy roll. "Jeez…that was terrible…what would bro say!" The young man could just picture Bulat slapping him over the head.

Akame scaled the rooftops with ease, not wasting anytime. Foot followed foot quickly as she darted from side to side, dodging anything that stood in her way, ducking under clothes lines, flipping over fences and climbing walls. She glanced back to see her comrade keeping up with her lead, jump from building to building and climbing obstacles without hesitation. His hands slipped maybe once, but he caught himself, summer-saluting back into his rhythm. "He has gotten a lot better at this…" She thought to herself as her narrowing red eyes darted from building to building, calculating the easiest way to get around. Akame vaulted over a brass heater vent, pulling both legs to her chest and firmly grasping the metal with her two hands by her side. Tatsumi was coming up from behind, scaling a wall in a matter of milliseconds, hand over knees. Stamina wasn't usually a problem for the young assassin, but keeping up with Akame was hard enough on the ground. The two assassins never particularly practiced parkour or free-running, but were taught how to get around the city in any means possible, whether it be mingling and hiding within a crowd, or rushing over rooftops.

Finally reaching their victim's location, the couple came to a sudden stop to observe the chaos below that was slowly unraveling into a rebellious act out of desperation rather than a protest over leadership. Citizens of all kinds, merchants, farmers, fisherman all grouped up brandishing home-made spears and blades. Their weapons were of low value and wouldn't last more than a few seconds in a fight against trained guardsmen. "I can see why they're angry, life here must be terrible." Insults and curses whirled through the air as the peasants charged the mansion's gates, demanding access in to the barrage of guards, who all wielded cocked rifles, aimed at the mass group of people, threatening to blow al their un-significant lives away. "A riot huh? Weird how one tiny piece of metal can end one's whole life," Tatsumi quietly said solemnly, fixating his gaze on the patrol below. "I'll kill them all, and then we'll have a distraction if we let the riot into the homestead. They don't really have to die though, do they?" Akame shot a glance to her partner full of concern. "Eliminate them before we enter, might be the wisest choice." Akame suggested, tapping a finger to her chin deep in thought. "I don't really want to, but I will if there's no other way. I'll handle these guys head on; just wait here for my signal." Before she could even argue against his reckless judgment, the brown-haired assassin sprung into action, wall running onto the building next to them that allowed perfect access beyond the gate. His feet merely skimmed over the brick as he landed with a roll. "Observe and justify the target." The words hung in Tatsumi's head. They were of his dear sister's, Leone. He blinked once then focused his tunnel vision on every single man who held a fire-arm. He took in their features, their expressions, and their actions. All were part of the actual assassination contract target's personal guard, which meant all were guilty and deserved a swift death. "They're all monsters; killing innocent people who even trip over in this sadistic bastard's presence…I'll destroy them all…" Tatsumi winked back at Akame over his shoulder before diving. "What the hell is he doing?" Akame looked closer at the group of foot soldiers, each ready to let their lead fly. She saw each donned the symbol of personal protection, the insignia of a skull and three swords in their dirty, ruffled uniforms. None of the guards knew what hit them in that moment of hysteria and confusion. Smoke erupted from bombs that fell from the sky and exploded on contact with the ground surface, rendering their visions blind. The fog seeped through the area, coating all that stood before the two assassins in thick grey. Tatsumi took his window of opportunity and gingerly crept forward over the side roof, preparing to pounce. He landed on two of the men, crushing their throats underneath his feet. The crazy adrenaline rush he endured sent liquid fire through his veins, getting him pumped and ready to receive any attacks.

Drawing his new sword, Tatsumi incapacitated three of the men with one horizontal strike, separating all their torsos from their waists. As the smoke finally cleared Tatsumi rose, straightening his back. His head lifted, showing an expression of utter malice and determination, his glistening sword pointed at its destination. "Beg the devil for mercy, for you shall all be judged by him." Crimson-red blood spurt into the air, raining down on his next un-expectant victims. The liquid blinded them, shooting right into their uncomprehending eyes. Before the remaining battalion of men had cleared their vision, Tatsumi had already taken out three more. The trio had charged at him, razor bayonets locked in a joust. The eradication took him a mere five seconds. He slashed one's throat open and kneeing another's head into the wall after kicking his shin, creating a deep dint in the stone. No one even saw how to first soldier had died, but his corpse was a bloody mess on the grown, smashed halfway into the now gory, shattered pavement. "You all deserve to die, and I will grant you that sweet gift." Tatsumi ran at the fleeing soldiers, wicked sword position above his shoulder with both hands grasping the leather handle, ready to lay punishment on those he pursued. His shoulder was pointed out to his targets, and his eyes narrowed as he reached the goal. Akame responded to his chase and leapt down from her perch, killing off the retreating guards.

"Homoru"

She kneed the first in the groin before cutting his throat, and then finished the other four with three swift movements of her arm, suddenly halting the men dead in their tracks, literally. Tatsumi watched in awe as fountains of crimson erupted around her from, and mutilated corpses fell to the ground with a little thud. Akame just inhaled deeply, before sighing and sheathing Murasame. The last, abrely-alive man emitted a little squeal before he fell for the last time.

Tatsumi cut the lock open, unleashing all hell into the mansion. The mass amount of people broke through the gate, charging at the estate before them, swarming the guards that bravely fought, but eventually lost their lives to the powerful emotions of hate and cruelty the peasants felt. They stormed the grounds, trudging over the beautifully tended gardens, crushing an array of bushes, flowers and decorations under the many angered feet. Akame caught the expressions some of the rioter's showed; some were of determination, bravery, justice, and others were of fear and uncertainty. Tatsumi held Akame's hand in his briefly before turning to face her.

"We'll use the riot as a cover for the assassination then."

"Back door."

"Front."

The two nodded in understanding before Tatsumi sped off, disappearing into the crowd of protesters to circle around the back. Akame sighed deeply before walking through the front, also joining the crowd to get to the target from the front entrance, which of course, was always the hardest. She delved deeper into the riot, pushing past many yelling people until she reached the front, swiftly jumping over the last barricade that lay in her way, dispatching the door guards easily. She destroyed the entrance with her blade before signaling the riot to continue in. akame eyed around the main hall, watching closely as the rioters attacked the indoor soldiers, most of them being shot down instantly. Blood rain down from the air as many capital patrols were lynched and murdered. "This place is sick, it's dying. The people need salvation, they need to be freed." Akame muttered to herself. The revolutionary army wasn't sending reinforcements anytime soon; their duty was to protect the slowly recovering capital from bandit attacks, raids and danger beasts. Her teeth clenched as she watched the murderous group run rampant in the mansion, destroying everything in their wake. "They've all become sick." Her crimson orbs wondered over to the top balcony where snipers hastily reloaded and cocked their rifles, aiming right at her tilted head. Akame braced her weapon against her shoulder, ready to cut their bullets in half, before she saw a little white-cloaked figure behind the little group of gunmen. The hooded man came up directly behind the group and took them all out just before they shot at her. Tatsumi revealed himself, removing his white hood and quickly thrusting his blade downwards, stabbing a downed soldier in the heart before quirking his lips into a smile directed at Akame, the curve of his skillful lips could be seen from a mile away. In that moment Tatsumi flashed her his cute signature grin. Akame's heart skipped a beat, and her breath literally stopped. She froze, her whole body immobilized in his look before she shook her head and cupped her flushed cheeks. His smile had sent violent shocks of electric passion through her veins like liquid fire, hitting all her nerves. The moment her wondering red eyes left his brief location, he had disappeared into the air, only leaving dead, gory corpses in his deadly wake.

The two worked together, inching closer and closer to their target. Tatsumi came up from behind, slitting throats and stabbing hearts of snipers and reinforcement groups around the enormous mansion. He went through rooms and corridors, knocking out un-expected mercenaries and hired-guns and killing capital soldiers while Akame went in form the front, clearing the way of the rioters and defeating brave defending enemies. All of the merchant's decorations disgusted him, being painting of horrific death and torture throughout the ages. "I'll finish this man…" Tatsumi mumbled through gritting teeth as he continued to search through the many rooms, getting closer to his target after every one. Finally, after defeating what seemed like a mountain of enemies, both Akame and Tatsumi met up with each other in front of the master bedroom.

"We kill him, and then we vanish. Just him though alright?" Akame confirmed grasping Murasame tighter

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you gonna use Incursio?"

"Didn't need him this far for the many we've already faced, probably won't in there either. I don't really have full control over the new evolution yet as well, so yeah, I'm not going to."

The two nodded to each other in understanding before Akame kicked down the entrance, breaching the little room with such epicness that the word 'Dayum' pretty much summed up. Inside three surprised Capital guards wielding stock swords and long spears stumbled over at the sudden intrusion, raising their weapons to protect a shivering Walter Galan, who was currently huddled up into a little ball on his bed, rocking back and forth. The room inside was colorfully decorated with beautiful golden trinkets and actual works of art. Panting's of bright green hills and beautiful, vibrant flowers hung loosely on the faded white walls. With one swift movement of Tatsumi's arm, the whole room was filled with smoke, clouding the small vicinity in thick mist that burned their opponent's lungs and blurred their vision. The assassin's senses weren't as affected, but their window was quickly disappearing. Time was their only enemy here. "Six seconds." As soon as the guards reacted Tatsumi ducked his head and leapt forward, charging at the worthless, pathetic merchant with his sword raised. His blade sliced his throat open, and the young assassin laid him to the ground as he spoke his dying words. "You…I c-can't die…now." He muttered out weakly, grasping Tatsumi's shirt with all the strength his dying body could muster. "You sicken me…die now so the world can recover." His blood-curdling scream pierced through the grey fog, sending shivers up Akame's and the now incapacitated soldier's spines. She eyed her partner, motioning him to move as she dashed hurriedly to the nearest window, crashing through the brittle glass and rolling when she touched the mowed grass with her black cloak and raven hair flowing behind. Tatsumi followed her lead, diving out the room as well, and then signaling her to run out of the area.

"Target eliminated, mission complete." Akame spoke as the two assassins turned and fled from the burning Mansion. The whole estate was soon engulfed in fiery flames, devouring everything in the facility and spitting them out into ash. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi looked out into the Night's endless, dark horizon from his leaning position on the inn's balcony. Not a single, shining star glistened in the cloudless sky. Tatsumi raised his gaze to the moon, green orbs focusing on the intense glint the massive white sphere gave off into the air. He lazily sipped at his tea, glancing over his shoulder to see a sound asleep akame stir, covering her naked body deeper into the sheets. The gentle winter breeze blew over his chest, tickling his nerves and grazing the skin of his broad shoulders. The contract they had complete was a very popular choice, and when they handed it to their original employer, many other patrons of the tavern saw and proceeded to gift them with a lot more gold then they needed. The boss had also been informed by her blending spies, much to Tatsumi's surprise of how quick the message had been relayed, and had sent them another hefty pouch of gold. The two were literally, vastly wealthy, or for them at least. 10,000 gold had been racked in from one contract. It brought warmth to his heart knowing that they were giving people hope again. "Perhaps I'll send it back to my village…" he thought to himself before taking another swig of his warm beverage. He rested his arms over the railing as the thought of his home brought back sudden nostalgia and memories of his friends, Sayo and Ieyasu. "At least you're in a better place than now." He spoke to them, looking directly into the sky above, green orbs threatening to rain tears. "I'll see you again one day…I promise."

Reviews and pm's about any concerns are greatly appreciate, as always I'm sorry about my consistency but I've been busy ahah. Enjoy everyone and check out my other stuff! Bye bye x enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

Ahoy everyone! Sorry i have't been updating as regularly ahahha been busy...

THATS NOT AN EXCUSE!

I'm sorry please...nooooooooooooooo!

YOU MUST DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!

So now yeah...I'm only half human cause the other half was brutally destroyed. Yes I apologise for the lack of content but yeah as I said I'm really busy at the moment hahaa. But there will be at least two updates per week for both of my stories, and who knows? maybe we'll have another fan-fic coming up... anyways this chapter is gonna be major fluff/emotional shit and we have a little time skip at the start. Thanks to my beta reader Timbriny he's a beast, and as always reviews and pm's appreciated! enjoy x

Tatsumi could feel the depression, the miserable feel in the whispering breezing. It flowed through the air, running through his mane, skimming every follicle it passed with a gentle push. Of course as he was alone tonight, there was nothing better to do but meditate and reflect. Every moment of his life was fit into a small window of three minutes. every tragedy, every nostalgic memory, every fight he had ever had the misfortune in participating in. His beautiful raven-haired partner had left him, going on a solo scouting mission near the slums. "Wait no, that can't be right. This whole city is a slums." His impatience had really began to sink into his personality, and the more he thought about the conquest, the more he wanted to go home. "How long has it been? Oh thats right."

It had been three excruciating months. Three full months of deadly assassination contracts, risky framing jobs, rampant rioting and spying, and the Night Raid was no closer to their goal then they were when the two entered the corrupted wreck of a city. Well, that was what Tatsumi thought anyways, staring down into the dark abyss of black shadow, shrouded in darkness above the bustling city atmosphere. Green eyes glinted, reflecting a little sliver of moonlight off of the deep orbs. "What good is us killing a list of endless targets? When will that coward show himself to us?" the hero clenched his fists tight, gritting his teeth as he did. Everyday the young man went through traumatic experiences. He saw people starving, suffering in the streets, begging for food or being mercilessly attack and mugged. He also still felt the weight of his fallen comrades still bearing him down constantly. It still hurt his heart terribly just to think about one of his passed friends. Tatsumi closed his eyes, resisting the sorrow and compressing his hidden emotions, the ones that threatened to break loose every time he would talk to someone. the built up tension in his traps that spread down to his shoulders really too a toll on him, and the back pains he had were almost unbearable. He took a deep breath and sighed out, dangling his exhausted legs over the ledge of the water tower he lazily spread himself over.

Tatsumi dreamed of the capital, his home, were he belonged. It wasn't much of a home now, due to all his family being killed, but he still had the Boss and Akame, which he was grateful for every second of his life. "Must be spring right now down there..." he nonchalantly commented into the wind. He could feel the wintry breeze tickle his little places of exposed flesh lightly, skimming the unprotected skin. The thought of little butterflies dancing around in the warm air, as the sun just warmed the skies and surroundings. The towering canopy of luscious deep green trees that offered cool patches shade, and the amber to brown coloured leaves that littered forest floor, giving an almost carpet texture with the look of an art masterpiece. Different species of birds chirping and swooping through the branches, chasing each other fast in miniature games of tag while flowers and grass swayed from side to side in time with the wind, all resting at the ground in a massive grove of wild plants and vibrant multicoloured fauna. In the horizon a glistening blue lakereflected the sun rays off with little currents of wave. Just the idea of Spring-time Capital made him long for the place. He would so trade this frozen, tormented waste-land for that perfect scenery.

This mission, or rather massive assassination contract had transpired into a worse series of horrific events since the capital liberation. It was just killing and killing, similar to the other, and by now Tatsumi thought he'd be at least used to it, but the truth was he wasn't, definitely. He was paranoid about the voices which he had never heard. He could remember clearly what Zank had said that fateful day. "Can you hear the voices Akame? Of those that you killed? Dragging you down to hell to meet them, to join them." (That may or maybe correct, close enough though) those burning words haunted him. He felt like they had been scorched, burnt into his skin in red hot fiery malice. Of course at the start of his career he never thought that something that absurd was possible, but now... The young man shook his head, trying to force his wondering mind into clearness. "What is taking her so long?" the assassin wondered out loud, fidgeting with his fingers, cleaning the little gross bits of dirt out of his nails. He looked down to hi sword beside his sitting form and drowsily flicked the piece of metal over.

"Weapons are inanimate tools, and tools are for fixing... by the hand of a living being. Destruction is inevitable to achieve true peace, but what would happen if there wasn't any? Without peace their cannot be destruciton, and without destruction, their cannot be peace. So are inanimate tools really necessary for repairing things now?"

Tatsumi's naturally curious mind suddenly flew to another thought. The faded image of tattered, inked parchment eerily glistened in his head. "Akame's Letter." That piece of paper had been a crucial fuel for his determination, his ego, his confidence level. It actually led him to believe he was somebody, in a world where the somebodies fought for the nobodies. It warmed his heat when he first read that, and the hero had forced himself to memorise every word written on the little essay.

Tatsumi.

One of my best, closest friends and the fiercest fighter I know. His determination and faith in hope drives all of us to do our best. He's a resourceful, quick-thinking strategist who is always aware of his surroundings and takes many battle factors into account when he formulates an attack plan, His speed, strength and prowess in a fight makes him a formidable opponent, whether it be hand to hand, blade or spear, he is very capable of incapacitating a large group of hostiles in a matter of seconds, and lastly: He is a kind, caring friend who no mater what, is always there for us whenever we need it. this man isn't fit for an assassin, although he may have the skill set, his life may be wasted for he deserves much more than us.

Both he and his partner would have been red-faced and flustered, cowering in embarrassment if that piece of writing were made public, but on the inside he felt only gratitude and thankfulness whenever he would remember those words. Her blank personality, followed closely by her monotone voice and accompanied by a cold-heat piercing stare were only a disguise for the actual tender, caring person on the inside who loved every one of her friends and cried just like her comrades in times of hardship and woe. He knew that at first his hatred towards Akame was only out of immediate harsh feelings, but as they grew closer he could only consider her as a friend, and as of late much more than that.

The luminescent moon continued to bore down on the tired young man. "Akame..." Tatsumi never removed his dreamy gaze from the cloudless sky. His Akame, the one he cared about the most...was not here with him. "She would love this beautiful view." The sight reminded him of her flowing, raven hair that would clutter and fall down her shoulders. Her breathtakingly beautiful crimson eyes that pierced his own gaze were absolutely amazing, in any light that dare shone over it. Tatsumi smirked at the thought of her. His pubescent, teenage mind lingered over her for another second, before it started exploring the 'other' parts of her physique. Slender shoulders, down to her perfectly shaped breasts, to her curvy, yet slim waist, south again to her round backside. Of course he couldn't help himself. It had been at least two weeks since their last... ehem dalliance, and Tatsumi missed her body that much more everyday. He would glumly pout over the wish of wanting to touch her soft creamy skin, make her feel good everywhere, but as of late his advances had been...failures. She would push him quickly off or avert her distant stare, or run hastily off to do something else when he would even bring up the idea of them being close to one another. How he longed to be with her...but she would always, always focus on her mission. Thats the one thing that angered the teen more than anything about her. Always so serious. He reminisced there first time, or rather her first time.

The arousing memory caused a wave of sudden emotion to rip through his body, and a stirring feeling in his stomach. He felt a slight tingly, active sensation unravel in his lower regions, but gave no attention to the involuntary reaction , choosing to let his raising tent be, rather then do something about it. "She said she loved me, and I said it back... did I even mean it?" that one question was well...in question. He asked himself that everyday, when he woke up, to when he slept again. Sleeping next to a sexy, adorable girl was nearly impossible, yet Tatsumi struggled through. He wondered if she would ever say those words again. "Does she even mean it...lately it seems unlikely." Tatsumi lay his head down on the cold metal of the tank contently. Her reluctant self and weird attitude left him a very un-satisifed, stricken man. "huhhhhhh, I guess thats her marvelous personality though." The assassin sighed out, wrapping his arms behind his head, returning his mind back to her alluring body. "Now that I think about, she has rather nice thighs as well..."

"Who has nice thighs?"

the sudden unexpected intrusion tore him from his perverted thoughts, dragging him violently back into reality. With widened, surprised green eyes he turned around slowly to face the voice, red-faced. His blush could heat up a frosty cold coffee instantaneously, turning the beverage to a serious boiling point.

His whole expression faded away instantly when he saw the sadistic figure who calmly stood behind him, smiling with his hands behind his bad, and his hood low. Of course, the man wore his signature creepy smile, but this time he donned no armour, and form a brief inspection, seemed to be un-armed. The possibility of a concealed weapon was uncertain though. Tatsumi's consonance shifted into one of dead seriousness and ferocity. He lifted his head to show his murderous gaze, eyes brimming with raging fire. He reached for the short blade, but didn't even inch his fingers close enough to grasp the hilt. Before he could even comprehend what had happened the figure had placed his hand on his shoulder, forcing his confused form down back into his seated position. He then proceeded to steal the sword, holding it in his left and placing his own form down next to Tatsumi with a lazy sigh. "Don't move, or I'll kill you now," The hooded man warned, turning to face the black horizon. "Wouldn't think about it," Tatsumi sarcastically replied, a hint of intimidation snuck into his voice. "His speed is unbelievable...How?"

"Your scared, very scared. Just by the tone of your voice I can what your thinking, what your feeling. "

"Of course not."

"Then you should be."

The two killers sat at the ledge of the water tower, feet dangling over the edge, both pairs of eyes focused onto the horizon. The tense atmosphere in the air, and the idea of being killed brutally at anytime hit Tatsumi with such force that it pained him to start a conversation, however the two didn't talk for another five silent minutes, only sitting at the edge and enjoying the scenery awkwardly. There were no sudden outbursts of violence or fighting, only a strangely calm ambience, which of course , kept Tatsumi alert at all times. His stance clearly showed off his uneasy state, and the sweat that beaded at his forehead back up that assumption. finally, Tatsumi willed the strength to speak up.

"Who are you. What do you want with me?"

"Oh all I want is to massacre you and what remains of your 'Night Raid' in the most painful, torturous way, but unfortunately my contract has been stupidly prolonged for the time being, so I think I'll just enjoy playing with your consciousness for a bit. Right now you are so helpless, but as I said, It's not the time."

"What will you do If I take action? I can kill you right here."

"Can you my dear Tatsumi? Please, don't insult me. I can Kill you right now, or at anytime in your pathetic existence, but I've been so kind as to grant you a few more days. However, do you see me wearing armour or with any weapons? No. I'm not going to end you...yet. There's no point in running either, I will find you, and I will kill you."

those few words hung in Tatsumi's mind like a mantra. As of now, he was used to the fact that their was a high-class murderer next to him, but he did not flinch or cower in defeat. Trying to spell fear on one's body was easy, but inflicting pain or carrying out an action, was difficult, most of the time. His words again repeated in his head slower this time. It made him shiver with emotion, all through his body, up and down his limbs. "funny how someones few words can have that kind of affect on you." Suddenly, her words came into his head. "Why now?"... "I love you..." The hero shook his head, dissipating the thought of Akame and turned to his side to face the hooded man, his gaze still fixated on the distance.

"Why would I run? I'll just have to destroy you."

"You can try my friend."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Obviously not."

"Then you can guess."

"Sounds like a game."

"Everything is a game my friend."

The word friend. How this man used it was more like a fowl insult rather than a friendly gesture.

"Why didn't you kill me at the frozen lake? I know you were capable, but you suppressed your power and retreated. Why?"

"I could have. But it wasn't the time. Battle is all about strategy and the right move. You of all people should know that huh? You disappoint and insult me with your stupidity. As of now, I have you in Check, do I not?"

"For a bad guy, your kind of a dick."

"Aren't all bad guys dicks? There are just ones who are more powerful than others."

"thats true, but your a colossal dick and egotistic."

"I agree."

"When does your contract require me to die?"

"You have one week to do what you were supposed to in three months. your procrastination is incredibly admirable."

"How do-"

"Know? I know everything."

"Yep you are definitely a dick."

The two fell into another awkward silence, not uttering anymore words for a few eternity-like minutes, only returning their crucial concentration to the glistening moon that was currently moving away from their little space in the word, floating off and abandoning the sad city.

"So you don't remember after all."

"Can I get a clue?"

"Ayora" (Ay-your-a)

"What?"

"Ayora"

"Ayroa?"

"thats your clue baka."

Tatsumi could almost hear the emotion pouring from his cunning voice. "Ayora..." He pondered over that name for a few moments, reaching into his mind, siting through the many memories he cared to hold on to.

"Who's Ayora?"

"Thats for you to find out."

"Your an ass."

"I know."

"Whats your Imperial Arms?"

"You really want to know?"

"Are you using it right now?"

"Yep."

"What is it."

" Mine is the most dangerous there is...Even Incursio cannot stand against it."

" That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"My Imperial Arms has long term effects. It messes with emotions, nightmares, illusions, anything to do with your psychology. I can make your worst dreams reality. It will amplify every thought, feeling, sensation you feel and break you from the inside out. Destroy your receptors and cave your nerve centres in. I will torture you, play with your head until you finally die from intense pain. There is no counter to it's trump card. If you even survive to see that then I promise you eternal damnation and horrendous suffering. Unfortunately, my affects wear off after a time, so I only have a small window to finish you off. Two hours of infliction is the maximum."

the hooded figures weak smile shone through the shadow that shrouded his facial features as he slowly rose to his feet. Looking down to Tatsumi's form he nodded and moved back, falling back into the darkness, merging into one. "His Imperial Arms... Is legendary...How does he posses such power?"

"Why were you being so... negotiable...or rather un-hostile?" Tatsumi questioned furiously, turning around and to face the shadow, expecting a quick answer, but none came instantly. "You're...different to others I've opposed, you're strangely, kinder, wait no not kinder more like easy going, and weird. I-I know you." Only a croaking, evil laugh was his reply, not until the man solemnly spoke again. His tone was ice-cold, similar to the weather they were experiencing.

"Demons from the past generally are horrific and relentless, but of course I am not any normal hell-spawn. Make no mistake; I will eradicate you and your kind, slowly, painfully, and enjoy every single sweet second of it. So for your own sake, do not hesitate when you face me. Fight as hard as you can and prolong your struggle. As for your answer: I am different, or demented towards you because not only do you amuse me, but we once knew each other, a long time ago... and that...will always make things between us different Tatsumi. "

With that final speech the voice disappeared into the night, leaving a very disturbed and confused Tatsumi still seated above the world below, over the water tank. The Sun was now slowly rising, replacing the cold Moon with a warmer gaze. It's early rays spread light and hotter temperature all over the city. "I'll find you, and I'll kill you." those words echoed through his head for the while he sat there.

"No...I'll be the one to end you."

then he heard one whisper in his head that ended all thoughts he had.

"Only one will survive between us. Can your really defeat me Tatsumi?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi slowly inched the door open, trying to silence the loud creek of the old wooden piece. "Is she sleeping?" He slipped one foot through the entrance gingerly, right on his tipi toe, ready to make a dash for the bedroom when he heard her melodic, yet monotone voice. "Come in Tatsumi." the hero sighed and entered quickly to see a seated Akame enthusiastically gnawing a bone and absolutely destroying a bread stick from top to bottom, swallowing the remaining food on her plate whole. "Her passion for food beats mine for training." He thought warily as he reached for the fridge. the last few hours still haunted him, but he suppressed his mind for the time being, focusing on trying to locate something to eat, for his stomach had completely betrayed his body and yelled out to him. Feeling his yearning organ retaliate again, Tatsumi opened the ice box and reached for the milk, drinking all of the liquid substance in one gulp.

Akame eyed him the whole time, watching him chug the white fluid, gazing at the little trickled that escaped his lips, slowly dripping down his chin, beading at his jaw line. "He-He so...no I can't. We have to focus on work, on eliminating targets. That's our job. It's been so long since we've even kissed though...no that doesn't mater!" Of course she felt bad, but it was for the best, for both of them to get out of this hell-hole quicker. "It won't change anything though... so why not? I-I miss him...yet I'm close to him everyday..." placing her plate into the filled basin she silently paced over to the couch, collapsing down onto the furniture with a soft thud and burying her head into the linen-covered cushions. "so soft..." She then proceeded to throw Murasame onto the couch adjacent to her.

The room was dim, but she could just make out his figure in the dark, contently leaning against the counter and looking at his shoes. "Whats wrong with me?" A sudden ripple of emotion sped through her body, sending chills of guilt and sadness through. "I'm sorry Tatsumi..." She whispered to herself, trying to avoid his hearing. the truth was that everyday, she regretted not being close to him, every minute, every second. Akame would think of him everyday, his touch, his smell. It drove her that much more insane every time. Staying true to her mission was what a reliable assassin was supposed to do, and her will to succeed pushed her, but at the same time it crumbled down whenever she would see his face. Akame honestly was a wreck, torn between Tatsumi, and putting all her concentration into the mission. Tatsumi watched her face contort into a consonance of sadness and regret, deep int thought. "I wonder If she's okay? Should I go check, or will she push me off agakame'sain?" the question was imprinted in his thoughts as he struggled to deduce the right answer. eyes widened at the sudden intrusion of personal space. Tatsumi was at her side, holding her hand and staring right into her crimson orbs. the saddened girl gulped, tryign to avert her eyes, only to have her chin cupped by his strong hand. "Whats wrong?" Tatsumi asked concerned, his cute brow furrowed and expression sincere. "N-Nothing. I'm fine." Akame tried to hide her face, wiping her already red eyes and looking back at him with a serious expression. "It's alright, really. I'm fine." As soon as she finished her brisk sentence, her hero wrapped her in a tight embrace, hugging her close to his beating chest. Half of her immobilised body was still spread on the couch, but her whole torso was intwined with his. Her whole world had just crashed down, and in that moment it was only her and Tatsumi. Tears flooded form her eyes as her suppressed feelings finally caved in on her, exploding deep inside. the little drops fell from her face onto Tatsumi's sweater, wetting the fabric as they continued to pour.

"You can tell me anything..."

"I know...Tatsumi...I-I'm sorry."

"For what? you have no-"

" I have everything to be sorry for. Tatsumi I-I haven't been... I've been very...distant and...cold towards you as of late... because I believed th-"

"shhhhhh. don't worry about it." Tatsumi put a single finger to her wet lips, silencing her from any further speaking. The tender, caring look he gave her told Akame everything.

"I know Akame... I know.

"Tatsumi..."

the two assassins stayed like that for a time until Akame finally fell asleep in his comforting arms. Tatsumi, noticed quickly and carried her bridal-style to the bedroom, laying her down gently onto the cold sheets and tucking her under a white blanket. "Sweet dreams...I-I love you." with that last comment he kissed her forehead and left, glancing over his shoulder to see a weak smile in her sleep. "I said it again huh? Maybe it s true..." His heart, no his whole body was warmed with tenderness and love. Sadness and sorrow was out of the question, only feeling happiness, joy and love. The feeling was intense, like none other than before. It was a pure emotion that he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since all the members of Night Raid were together. Proceeding to the kitchen he made a pot of tea. As he moved his stupid hand over the flame, a sharp searing pain scraped itself over his flesh, igniting his nerves. At first it was a little singe, like a tiny sting, then it increased until it was absolutely unbearable, like a thousand knives had embedded themselves into his flesh on that small point. Tatsumi bit his shoulder as to not let out an un-manly scream, but it was hard. His watery eyes kept blinking as he ran the wound under icy cold water, suddenly feeling another kind of burn. The frosty liquid seared his skin, like an acid substance had corroded his flesh. "What the hell is happening?" Tatsumi questioned, extremely alarmed, wrapping his hand into a towel, feeling the pain relieve itself and disappear instantly. "What was that?" He pondered, removing himself from the kitchen. He paced over to the outside door, opening it and slipping out.

Tatsumi leaned against the railing atop the balcony, staring into the rising sun. It was just about time for it's shift, and the massive orange sphere awoke lazily to shine over the city. "I was up all night?" the hero questioned himself, sipping at his tea. Most of the farmers in the area were just getting up now, and some produce merchants would open shortly. "The start of a new day." The thought of that hooded figure came back into his head, haunting him with his words. "I'll kill you." He cringed at the thought of his death. Emotion collided with his body, shaking him, causing him to involuntarily shiver. Now more than ever did he feel strange, like his confidence had disappeared. "Can I really kill this man?" The feeling that Tatsumi had around him was different, like no other adversary before him. "It will be me, against him, only one can live." a single tear escaped from his shut eyelid. His determination, confidence, persistence had all washed away suddenly. "I'm not ready to die..." He admitted quietly to the uncaring, corrupted world with a slight croak. "Whats happening to me?" His body couldn't take that thought. All the memories he had lived through, all the fights and all the people he met along the way all came flooding back to him in his moment of despair. "Not yet..." sorrow was all he felt, that and emptiness. The last few months had been hard, riddled with depression, anxiety and guilt, but no day compared to what he was experiencing. He would push past those emotions little by little, but now...there was no way to describe the infinite grief he felt. Mind games. He knew that games that that man played yet why as he so affected? It led him to doubt his own abilities, to weep at his weakness. To question his own strength, and everything about him. "I'm never like this...w-what is happening." Panic and anxiety set in, destroying him form the inside. "Please..." He pleaded, hands clasped together. For the first time in his life, he felt truly scared, truly alone. for once, he was scared of dying.

"Tatsumi?"

Everything stopped in his body. every emotion he was feeling came to a halt, replaced by a blank mind. "Akame." The beautiful black-haired woman was wrapped in her blank trench cloak that lazily hung form her slender shoulders. Her red gaze met his, eyeing him concerned. "A-Are you okay Tatsumi?" Her body inched closer, but she hesitated to touch him, pulling her hand back slightly when she neared. His sudden sigh and saddened look gave her the obvious answer. "No" was all he said before collapsing into a deep unconscious trance, green orbs not daring to open again.

"Is this his power?" was the last question he could muster the will to think about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi awoke to the most gorgeous, heavenly sight in the cruel world. His dizzy head rested upon Akame's thighs, the rest of his physique lying sideways. the exuding Sun shone over the couple, warming both bodies slowly. Akame looked down over him, running her hands through his hair, skimming his scalp. "Tatsumi..." the said assassin looked back at her tired face. "Tatsumi..." she spoke again. "the reason why I-I was...being weird, was w-well because." She cutely stuttered before sighing one last time, controlling her emotions and getting her sentencing right. "Because I thought that our mission was more important, but now I s-"

"Yeah I know Akame. I can always tell what your thinking. Really...It's alright."

"Sorry...I love you."

"I love you too."

A silence passed slowly, just waiting for one of the two start talking. "what happened to you just then? You passed out for a few minutes." Akame's confusion as just as bad as his. Tatsumi sighed before removing himself form her, sitting up and returning to the railing. "What time is it Akame?" The raven-haired girl looked at him with a curious expression. "It's around six thirty, why?" Tatsumi gave another relieved sigh before turning to face her. "His imperial arms has worn off." He muttered quietly.

"What? What are you talking about Tatsumi?"

"I ran into that hooded man while I was alone, and apparently we were...once acquainted. He's extremely dangerous and capable."

"Oh god are you alright? What did he do. Wait...did you fight? He should have been eliminated."

"No there was no fight he kinda came and sat down next to me and we discussed. I couldn't attack his speed and ability was too...good. Also his strength is incredible."

"What kind of acquaintance?"

"I dunno Akame. I can't remember him."

"did you see his face?"

"No I didn't."

"What Teigu does he have?"

"I don't know the name, but his Teigu can manipulate emotions, make nightmares a reality and control illusions. He said that his ability can...kill me from the inside out, drive us insane and make me feel extreme pain. His abilities have a limit to how long they affect a victim, so his maximum is two hours before it wears off."

"That... is unfamiliar to me. Wait, did you say me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"He's after you?"

"Me then you I'm pretty sure."

"So he just came and sat down next to you, and then you guys just talked?"

"Ummm yeah..."

"Interesting..."

Akame tapped her index finger to her cherry lips, pondering over the thought. "That would explain why you were feeling weird, I think he used it on you already...So you know his power." Tatsumi thought about the name. "Ayora." He bit his tongue as he tried to say it out, making a split-second decision to keep the name a secret. the two assassin were deep in thought before Tatsumi remembered another point.

"Apparently his trump card is unbeatable. It will inflict eternal suffering and hurt."

"Nothing is unbeatable, I'll find his weakness."

"Akame theres one more thing."

"What is it.?"

"He has...a contract on me. Which not only means he's a paid assassin, but someone wants me dead. I have seven days to live, and if he's correct, only one of us will be standing by the end of our battle. This could mean..t-that...this is my last week on Earth. I'm sorry."

That sentence stopped her breathing. Akame's mouth hung wide open, and clear tears began to roll down her miserable face from her even redder eyes. The emotions she felt before came flooding right back into her, filling her body with sorrow and already... desolate loneliness. "Tatsumi..." she croaked out in a hushed tone, clasping her hands to ehr mouth. Tatsumi was also tearful, but inside all his emotion had already been wasted. "I'm so sor-" Akame had tackled Tatsumi into a massive bearhug, suffocating him. She could hear his wheezing, but that didn't matter. Akame suddenly forced his grief-stricken body back, wrapping her arms around his strong neck and forcing her lips onto his mouth, kissing him as hard as she possibly could, channeling all her remaining love and compassion into that one tender lip lock. too much emotion had been built up in her body, and now she had unleashed all of it int the one she really loved. Tatsumi finally recovered from his sudden shock and returned her gracious kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist. Akame, letting go looked into his opening eyes with her own dim crimson orbs. "T-Tatsumi...you can't leave me. Not alone, not again. Y-You have to win!" she screamed out, pulling him closer again and holding him tight, her head embedded in the crook of his neck. she could just hear his elevated heartbeat, rapidly moving in his chest. Tatsumi, a little surprised at her reaction smiled into her hair. All his worries and problems seemed to fade away, and now he only felt actual astonishing happiness wrapped in her arms.

"I'll win Akame. I made a promise. So I'll always win for you."

"Maybe I've finally found what I'm fighting for...maybe this life is worth living if it's for her, huh Akame?"

Well then... that was cute. Sorry for the late upload I've been travelling so yeah. Everyone enjoying holidays? I am! Also did everyone see the taken reference? hehehehhe. So things are nearly back to normal with my schedule... thx for reading reviews and stuff are appreciated, I think we tried to focus more on the emotional part in this chapter.

by by xxx Thanatos


	11. Chapter 11

GOMENASAI EVERYONE ABOUT HE LATE UPLOADS

note: alright...My update schedule is everywhere now hahaha I've been a tad lazy ahhaah...and watching way too many animes. so yeah I don't really have a set update time now...cause of personal stuff but yeah i'll try and update more as often as I can!

so anyways

I don't always write a lemon...but when I do I GO IN! sorta

Hi everyone! We are back with another chapter. some people want another lemon...to that I say...next chapter sorry. Cheers Timbriny for your reading and as always reviews and pms appreciated. Also how good is the testament of sister new devil and date a live omg they is amaze-balls. anyways getting back on track:

LEMON

BE WARNED

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"T-thats not fair...y-you cheated."

those were the last words the pitiful gang leader spoke before having his bare throat viciously torn out in less than a second. His subordinates had all been ripped to shreds with ease, violently killed one by one, as if they were lining up to die.

Gory crimson fountained from the collapsing corpses, all falling to ground after having their bodies brutally mutilated, savaged and ripped to tiny shreds of flesh. The thick blood pooled at his feet, soaking his newly-polished formal shoes, tinting the contrast black. "Awww that took way too long for my liking, I could have already killed that little shit and his girlfriend right away, and I got blood on my fucking shoes! This was some expensive shit man!" The mysterious, smartly dressed man waved through his hair with a bloodied white glove, adjusting his styled fringe, reaching into his pocket to pull out tiny jar of concoction, then reaching his skinny finger in to scoop up a glob of the clear wax. He infused the product with his hair, fixing and fiddling with his mop as a hooded figure came up behind him. The gentleman-like murderer straightened his three-piece suit, completely unaware of the threat approaching him form behind, pacing at a leisurely rate. Observing the bloody mess of late people before him, the hooded figure cast his judgmental gaze upon the cause of death.

"Marcus? what the hell is this...you were told to wait for my orders, were you not?" The authoritive voice spoke, still in hushed calm tone as f he were relaying no emotion.

"Eh? Thats not my name. Its Astaroth... Astaroth the punisher! And I follow my own lead, so back the fuck off okay!"

The finely dressed man whirled to face the clearly unimpressed figure glaring at his nonchalant form, arms crossed. He could sense the aggravation and his immense influence in cool breeze. Before Astaroth could yell out another insult he was struck right between the eyes with a power flick that almost knocked him off his feet. He stood dazed for a few moments until he caught his breathe. The hooded man's arm remained out, pointing at the confused fool in front of him.

"Know your place."

"Piss off!"

again Astaroth was struck, although this time directly into the stomach extremely hard, knocking the wind out of him straight. He lurched forward, defeated and broken. Saliva fell form his gaped mouth, followed by a little trickle of blood. "Dammit!" His punishment wasn't over yet, being sweeped into the pool of blood he had made. "Fuck man! This was a two-thousand jewel suit!"

"Shut the hell up, we have work to do."

With that the hooded figure walked away, followed by Astaroth in a pitiful manner. "Its nearly time for dear Tatsumi-kun to die a painful death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"thank you sir...right this way...and here is the mens! I hope you enjoy yourself and your patronage is greatly appreciated!"

"ummm thanks! See you around."

It actually took a very long time to strip himself of his heavy winter clothing, and all the concealed devious weapons lurking in their confines, strapped all around his hurt body, much to his annoyance. First he removed the hunting knife sheath from his right coat sleeve, sliding the blade out form his shirt end. The way he hid the wicked dagger was indeed spectacular magic trick. the scabbard was tailored in such a special way so it would be easy to eject the hidden razor into his ready palm swiftly at anytime within battle.

Next came the array of various sized throwing knifes tightly packed against his left thigh in a line of double edges. They were ingeniously tucked within his trouser pants so that no one would rise to suspicion when directly looking at his leg.

Most of his deadly field equipment was literally a pain in the ass to secretly hide, but they all came in handy at some timed situation. Tatsumi's tiny smoke bomb pouch fell off with his leather belt, crashing to the floor with a soft audible thud, followed by a bag of weaponised gunpowder and a set of poison darts, similar to Chelsea's feared acupuncture needles.

Finally setting himself down on the soft grass, he took of his trousers, leaving himself in a pair of white boxers, then kicked off his boots, careful to disengage the safety bomb next to his left sole, and take out the tiny kunai on the right heel. "Still can't don't know where Lubbock got all this stuff, but it comes in handy I guess." His thoughts were interrupted by the aroma of smelling soap and bath foam. Just as he was about to step in, he remembered.

"Oh right! I need to go get that stuff..."

Reaching into his back and rummaging around to dig up his offerings he pulled out: One back of raspberry lollipops, a giant bottle of sake, and very thick novel titles: one hundred ways to seduce women. "Its time for the offering." With that note Tatsumi grabbed a handful of sweets and armed the bottle and novel, running over the edge of the pool and placing them peacefully by the end. He then took his own lollipop into his mouth and entered.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That feels good." He eyed the three items sitting by the pool. "Happy birthday Leone..." Just saying that threatened pure tears. It was indeed his older sister's date of birth, and celebrating with a simple offering was no way to repay her for all she did for him, but It was something, and that was what Leone always thought mattered.

He lazily trudged from the water out to kneel next to a lit candle and the items he bought. "Hey Nee-san, hope your having fun getting drunk and flirting with dumb bar-patrons up there! We really miss you...Tell everyone I said Hi. I bought lollipops and an erotic novel collection for Lubbock and Chels. anyways...love you...Happy birthday"

That really was miserable, but at the same time he felt relief, the weight finally unfolding from his chest and dispersing into a cloud of vapour around him, blending with the steam. Finally, after holding back his sobbing, Tatsumi removed guts face from his hands and fell back into the water. Instantly it heightened his spirits and dampened the sadness welling inside him.

As soon as Tatsumi entered the warm water he could feel all his tensed muscles contract and release form their burdens, smoothing out and relaxing under the steamy sensation. Above the sun bore down on him, reflecting off the glistening waters surface. Strangely, there was no immediate breeze, just foggy mist that clouded his vision, rendering it blurry. "Who knew this cold city had hot springs? And hot hot springs none the less." The facility the couple currently resided in was at the edge of town, the only place not covered in wintry abyss and freezing snow. There was more grass and fauna rather than frozen corpse statues and avalanche mounds. It could be considered as the nicer part of the massive civilisation. It was perfect oval, bordered by a miniature wooden fence at the edges, complemented by a few trees and swaying grass. "Feels like home ahhaha!"

Just being at the place brought back nostalgic memories of himself and Night Raid, frolicking at the beach or swimming in the lake. Everyone else would be having water fights except him and Lubbock, who was always perving on the girls. Tatsumi would be the one to sit down and tan until everyone left the water, then jump in for a quick soak so he wasn't ambushed by Chelsea and Leone.

"Well...six days left huh? I guess I should be working, but Akame said she'll take the morning and I've got...wait was it the evening or afternoon...oh well I'll figure It out..." Fear and uncertainty arose in his body, but he suppressed them with sheer will. "I'll win...I promised right?" Tatsumi let go of his pondering thoughts and submerged himself deeper into the pool. "Well...better make the most of it then...ahhhhh." Of course those death threats and pooled feelings taunted him, making every experience daunting. Yet through the torturous process he tried to endure, for her sake that was. He well knew that even if he died, he would have left something for her to hold dearly against that beating heart she possessed, so kind and maybe even intriguing.

He was so occupied that he didn't even hear someone slip in, removing her clothes gingerly and creeping to his resting form with a dead-set predatory gaze. "I wonder where she is now..." He had sank so far in that now only the top half of his face poked above the surface, his arms resting at his sides and his body slouched in a lazy seated position.

"Body expression: calm. Move in on target."

Sensing a mysterious presence, Tatsumi opened his sea green eyes from his brief slumber, discovering two ovals directly above him providing free shade. the swells hovered over, as if they planned on dropping at any moment."Oh thats great...wait-" Just as they tried to fall down again, his lids shot open, realisation hitting him in the flustered face like a speeding bullet. He then noticed that silky black hair, flailing around in the breeze. "A-a-Akame!" He sputtered out, moving away from her lithe shadow as it were here to assassinate him. She looked goddess-like in her simple two-piece black bikini. the bathing attire wrapped around her back with little frills on the bottom part, jutting out. The skimpy swimming article clung to her curvaceous body, and with the sun behind her it was as if there was a certain emphasis on it. His mouth was wide open, jaw threatening to just fall and crash into the ground like a tonne of bricks. His eyes were enormous white dinner plates, trying to escape from their sockets. "W-why am I so nervous all of a sudden...I've seen her naked before...but..."

"Hi Tatsumi." She said in her usual monotone, blank voice, obviously unaware of what she was currently putting him through. The day before had been rough, but now she seemed to return to her old self, emotionless in the field but caring other than that. At least it seemed that way, for in fact she after one specific purpose: to seduce this idiot. Her piercing red eyes were cast upon him, and narrowed when he invited her to join him. the nervous, shaky look he shot her killed her defence instantly. All the weight that had previously been lifted off his shoudlers, came right back plummeting down. Tatsumi gulped and shifted in his position nervously. "The innocent thing is kind of working..." Akame thought as she entered, slipping into the shallow end of mild spring. "Feels...great..." She mentioned, inching closer to his side of the pool. Even the way she strode over to his side was weirdly...hot. "A-Akame!" He cooed, trying to avert his enthusiastically wondering gaze from her delicate lady features.

"I bet she's got a few concealed weapons in there...wait what the hell am I thinking? Of course she does...baka baka...stop staring...mehhhhhh...resist..."

"It's Leone's birthday."

"I know. I set a little offering over there." He stated, pointing to the makeshift shrine." Akame nodded, understanding, then wadded over to pay her respects. Tatsumi could accidentally hear her mumbling something about help with their curent problems and guidance in any way.

what seemed like a painful eternity passed until she finally reached his side, sitting down next to him and immersing herself into the steamy bath. Her head tilted tot he side to rest upon his shoulder, and her sneaky hands grasped his arm in a lock. Akame could feel the rising heat on his face, radiating form his red-dusted cheeks, but she dismissively waved it off. Not just that, but he had to shake off thoughts about his deceased fronds again, for the eightieth time that month, and for the thousandth time that dreadful half year. quickly reacting, he changed the mood and picked up the conversation.

"Soooo...how was the mission. What did you do?"

"Just scouting...usual recon and knowledge fishing. I found out the secluded location of the next target. We'll go later today to eliminate him, probably after our bath. The shady information broker who's been acting as a spy for him is staying at a sailors inn, near the fishing dock where all the kids play."

"Oh great, so we just go in and take him out?"

"No. He's heavily guarded, may take some time, but we have to wait for a shift change between henchman to enter unseen, then kill him in his sleep."

"Ummm yeah sounds good aha." The last bit was chuckled out nervously, as if he was trying not to stuff up. His mind just couldn't comprehend what was happening, and what they were talking about. The two things didn't match after all, being this close and talking about killing someone else. Her plump, soft breasts pressed against his arm, moulding around the shape of his muscle. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" He gasped sharp, reaching for a pulling breathe. Akame noticed and with a concerned thought, se asked if he was fine. Tatsumi assured her so and tried to calm his mind, but rest and relaxation had been murdered by the thought of ravenous, explicit idea's and emotions.

"Hey Akame."

"Yes? what is it?"

"About last night..."

"Quiet. Please don't talk about that again. I-I don't want to hear it. You'll win against that fiend. Thats it. Then after this is over..." Akame came to a sudden halt in her shay words, struggling to formulate the next part. What would happen after this? Was it back to contracts and working as another espionage group to liberate other holds? Or was it time to...perhaps...take a break.

Realising her situation and past, Akame had never really thought of a vacation. It had never occurred to her that something like that complex was possible in her line of work. Her job consumed her life, and that was all. A surprising thought of her and Tatsumi being together somewhere far away from the world of hatred and malice shot through her brain. "Can a long rest even happen for me?" She incoherently mumble, much to Tatsumi's puzzled look. Was hers destined to be a happy ending?

She already had a difficult time trying to forget what she was informed of the night before, desperately avoiding the thought every second she wasn't with him. Honestly it broke her down inside, snapping strings and developing a throbbing heart pain that didn't subside until her mind was at ease, which it never was. Despite that she did believe in his very capable warrior ability. who wouldn't after all? Tatsumi was an excelled, succeeded fighter in most forms of combat, a well-prepared mover, fast, agile, and his flexible strategising mind was one of the best when it came down to it. Maybe even surpassing her own decisive battle plots. Most of the time when troubling emotions wasn't invading their exposed heads, his mindful ideas were clear and concise, easy to follow and very plausible. Definitely worthy of the title 'assassin' in her book. Yet that tiny smudge of unrelenting doubt lingered in her like a removable parasite.

She was shaken out of her deep thinking by Tatsumi's sturdy hands at her side, pulling her limp body closer to his so they face each other at an intimate space. HIs worrying eyes told her he heard her little murmur, and resented that fact greatly. another thing so great about her lover: He was genuinely kind and intent on making people happy.

"Thats going to happen. I'm going to make that happen. I promise you, we'll have a happy ending! When this is all over we'll live a happy life in the new capital." He assured her, probably reading her thoughts. Then she mentally slapped herself for being so uncontrollably dumb in the current predicament. "I said that out loud didn't I?" She admitted, nodding her head down to look at her miserable reflection. Tatsumi just sighed and raised her chin with his plush hands. "Yep." Was all he simply answered before diving in to steal an unexpected kiss. It was soft and tender, one of the most sincere gestures anyone could have the immediate pleasure of receiving. She could feel his love behind those pursued, subtle lips currently latched onto her own. All the terrible thoughts of pitiful worry and sorrow washed away once again from his influential touch. He caressed her flustered cheek as he let go, breathing shallowly. Tatsumi's green gaze was glued to her innocently adorable face, a tad confused but all certain.

"T-Tatsumi. I-I-I"

"I know Akame. I love you too."

Tears formed at her lids, trickling down in a single from her lens to those puffy cheeks. She hiccuped a tiny bit before moving her small hands to wipe away the works. Tears just kept coming, no matter how hard she persisted. Tatsumi sat their, not able to do anything but watch his partner struggle. It did hurt a lot to see the woman he loved deep in the pits of utter gloom and woe, but he couldn't muster the strength to act. "You Idiot!" She screamed out, burying her sobbing face into his shoulder. It had only just come to him that she was so fragile and emotionally weak now. Well who wouldn't be if they knew their only friend was destined to die in six days? Finally Tatsumi wrapped his strong arms around to pull her into a warm embrace, softly stroking her magnificent hair and begging her to quiet down.

"shhhh its alright..."

they stayed in that depressing mood for a few more minutes, yet the setting was greatly differing to what the two assassins felt. The sun still shone, casting the snow a painful gush of rapid heat. It painted the fields on yonder pure gold like a true artist, creating a masterful serene atmosphere. Not a single irritable insect was around to pester the two.

"Are you okay now Akame?" Tatsumi cautiously questioned, still holding her close like she was a precious teddy bear on the verge of ripping into a million pieces of confetti. "To think that I came here to seduce you..." She whispered into his chest, sending a spike of electricity to ripple form tat point of contact. "W-What? Akame?!" She rose to face him directly, piercing through that obscene green plane.

"Tatsumi please. I feel...emotionally unstable... Like something or someone is poking at my heart with a cold pole...And...I-I...I want to...I want you...to be with me. Please! I long for your touch and feel...for a long time now...like that night...Please make me feel better!" The sudden wanting for affection and treatment took him by surprise, causing the hero to nearly tumble to the side.

"Akame I understand how you're are thinking and what is happening, but you're sad and confused and I don't want to take-"

"Tatsumi please! I'm begging you!" She pleaded, pounding on his chest lightly to centre his undying attention. Truth was that she didn't really know what she felt, but at this grudging time she wanted to be close with him.

"Akame..."

"Tatsumi...You'll make me feel...a lot better after..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"O-Okay then..." He spoke, finally caving into the her specific desires. It wasn't like he didn't want to take part, but it made him uneasy in his position. He was extremely uncertain about what would happen next, and whether or not this would actually be of any significant help. It was true that he was very much an average teenager, so his raging hormones had not subsided, or even tried to.

Cupping her soft cheek, Tatsumi ducked his head down so that their foreheads touched. Both the partners eyes were shut closed, not daring to open as their ready lips neared closer to join with one another. they were just apart now, slightly grazing one another, all hot for a glance of sweet contact.

When their lips met, they forced against each other in incomparable friction; a passionate lock of their graceful mouths flowing with a mellow rhythm. Akame's tongue darted form her entrance to tease his opening before delving inside to explore, only to be reckoned with by another, dancing and wrestling through fiercely. Pleasurable shivers spiralled through his body, causing him to shoot his body forward, pushing her agile body slightly. Now hunched over, Tatsumi roamed his hands upwards from her waist, sliding up her naked flesh, skimming past her breasts feeling the hardened nipple graze his palm.

Her little moan told him that she wanted more, also evident by her frantic hand movements feeling at his muscles, tracing the many crevices and hard bits on his muscular torso physique. Akame was positioned at the edge of the hot spring, trapped between the end ledge in the water, and her ravenous lover. Tatsumi mindlessly groped her breast while licking up and down her throat, rougher and harder than usual. "T-Tatsumi! Wait thats too-ahhhh!" Her sentence was interrupted by a sharp gasp that tore through his hearing. His rapid aggressiveness drove him to delightfully nip and suck her rosy earlobe before continuing his ministrations on her neck.

All the while Tatsumi's hands had made it to her perfect breasts, fondling and squeezing the two lumps of flesh in his hands like two spherical toys. Under her bathing suit her pink mounds hardened, perking to maximum hardness under an attentive massage. Akame's tiny hands however, boldly reached into his swimming trunks, and for the first time directly had a chance to feel up his length, his impressive size, memorising his slightly curved girth by tantalising touch. Low, steamy grunts fell from Tatsumi's mouth into her shoulder before gently biting down to savour the taste of her soft skin.

Most men would absolutely skip all foreplay and have at the unlucky women before them, but as always Tatsumi gladly took the time to nurture and cradle his lover with kisses and incredible waves of feeling. Sometimes Akame would cringe at how painfully slow he would take just to see her thoroughly teased expression, but other times she would reach realise just from his skilful hands playing around leisurely with her body. That wasn't to say they had done it many times, but when they did...she lost all control over everything.

Akame finally fished his large member out of his pants and had hastily positioned it near her bikini under wear. Tatsumi hadn't even noticed, still pre-occupied with her breasts, fondly sucking and biting down on her pink tips, just to the point of satisfaction. His mouth latched onto the right while his left hand palmed the other, using his signature 'breast roll' technique to elicit harmonic medley to his ears. He could definitely feel his tip rubbing against her silky black bikini pants; the feeling was just amazing spreading through his erecting rod.

Tatsumi couldn't' take the building pressure in his stomach anymore. He pushed her down so that his body was flat against Akame's and his neck rested on her shoulder, then carefully pulled her her panty to the side. The inviting opening glistened with clear fluid, ready to be slid into. He traced his head over her slit, preparing himself for entrance. His partner encouraged him to enter, trying to force him closer with both trembling arms wrapped around his arched neck.

He glided in painfully slow, accustoming himself to her wet, tight walls that so friendly invited him in. Both lovers moaned in synchronisation as they became one. Her hole had fully enveloped his size, devouring his thick girth as if it were trying to squeeze him into submission. Sparks of arousal electrified his nerve centres, privileging Tatsumi with the brilliant familiar emotional wave of bliss.

Akame could feel every bit of his 'thing' slide into her, like a hot, hard pole penetrating her folds, turning her to a melting shadow of her usual calm composed self. Tatsumi had buried his whole length into her, right down to the hilt to sample every bit of wondrous pleasure he could grasp. There eyes met again in understanding, and while Akame nodded Tatsumi craned his head down to bless her with a quick, meaningful kiss.

The moment he started to move, Akame's body had become almost limp, overwhelmed by the deepness and new-found pleasure centres she was currently experiencing. At first he moved in and out slowly, careful not to ram back to hard and hurt her. Tatsumi hugged her close while he thrust gently, sniffing at her flowing black locks. The raven-haired girl's intoxicating scent was like addictive poison; a drug of sorts that kept him coming back for another sharp inhale of the strong aroma. With his body spooning hers he tilted her whole up slightly, earning another loud moan. They were now positioned where Akame hunched over him in a seated form, kissing him madly like it was the last time.

Finally, after getting used to his member she started to move, at a rather slow rate to start with, raising her hips up and gently sliding back down on his rod. Akame's mouth was glued to Tatsumi's, but after every movement of her hips coming back down she would groan or yelp into his mouth, lips coming undone to hold on harder. She increased her pace, going up harder and slamming down. Soon she could feel Tatsumi's hips bucking up to meet her whenever those uncontrollable, tranced hips of hers would crash back south. His hands snuck down and clutched both buttocks, simultaneously squeezing and fondling while pulling her up and pounding into her for better access. His animalistic thrusts were only driven by his infinite lust and desire built up, wanting a fast release soon, similar to Akame's love for him in an aspect.

The empowering emotional ripples that shocked Akame into blurry vision where taking over her body, driving her to bounce harder or dig her fingernails down deeper until their were distinct red marks puncturing Tatsumi's skin. Multiple moans and groans followed by high-pitched squeals escaped her wide-opened mouth, erupting into a collection of erotic sounds vibrating form her sore throat like a constant reminder that she was being treated with a serious manner. Soon enough, she regained the slightest amount of mustered strength in her legs to lazily drag behind his back and lock together.

Drops of salty perspiration fell from Akame's forehead as she lost feeling in her fingertips, now hugging Tatsumi very close while he worked hard to make her feel. The said hero thrust up, bucking his waist to slam into her hips, pounding mercilessly to reach a heavenly climax. Purple bruises formed under her cheeks, decorating the trampled skin like a stain. Both partners were so close, pretty much clawing at the edge to reach their final destination.

Tatsumi's shattering orgasm came first, defying the definition of climax by far, shooting his load deep inside her womb. Hot, sticky ropes of white blew forth from his rod, paining her inner walls a new shade of cream. The ultimate feeling encased his spasming body, causing his foundation to crumble at the earth-quake impact. Nothing was even worthy of comparing to this euphoria, this external ecstasy. Though he shuddered through the pleasurable feeling, Tatsumi continued to pound into Akame deep and hard, ignoring her powerful loud scream after his release.

Akame then held him tight, clenching her inner muscles around him to bite down into his trap. Her muffled yelp was still extremely audible, but her ground-breaking orgasm was incredible. Tatsumi savoured the feeling of her fluid flowing onto his dick, coating him in all her juices. Liquid pleasure spun and spiralled through Akame's body, up through her spine into her veins igniting a searing hot sensation in her pleasure receptors.

Both assassins lay tangled in each others warmth, still in the pool, panting raggedly, trying to recover from their sudden incredibly extraordinary high points. Eyes met in an intense, loving gaze, and Akame was the first to break away first.

"T-Thanks Tatsumi. I love you..."

"Y-Y-I love you *pant *pant too"

they sweetly smiled at each other before reaching for one more sweet kiss. It lasted only for a sweet moment, but it felt like a decade had passed. Stretching up, Akame whirled around to face the tired lover before her.

"Hey Tatsumi...We need to move we have...work to do..." She whispered, trying to return to her monotone voice, but it clearly wasn't working for her at all. Instead she sounded like her ruptured voice was breaking again. "It sounds...actually pretty hilarious...like shes out of tune for once ahahhaa." The hero tried to keep his laugh to himself, but unfortunately failed miserably. Akame took no notice and crossed her arms.

"Ahhh. Come lie with me first...just for a bit then we'll go." The other half of the sentence was sped up, but he promised accordingly. Akame just nodded, but hesitantly approached him, like she was unsure of the action. finally, she came and knelt over, grasping his expecting hand and resting in his arms against the hot spring edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Target is in sight." Akame declared, looking through the cylindrical lens of her binoculars. Tatsumi was perched on the flag pole beside her tower, hanging upside down and picking at his teeth. After the pool and 'rest' the two had elected to eat a small dinner and continue with their mission. the harbour side inn wasn't much of a threat, but it was obvious to anyone that there were suspicious dealings going on at this time. He winced at the thought of the keeper being hurt or worse.

Akame awoke him from his thoughts, ripping her gaze of the facility to face him with a concerned look. the dangerous woman handed him the scope, encouraging him to stare through the device and scout out the guards, then devise a reasonable strategy or formulate an entry route. All she got was a gasp.

"Whats that they're pulling out from the..carriage." she warily questioned. The expression Tatsumi showed was horror and shock. Everything was wrong in that moment. "That-that can't be possible...there's no way she can..." His solemn mutters where evidence of his disbelief.

The henchmen were indeed carrying a corpse form the carriage, shrouded by a black cloak, but a hefty amount of pink hair could be seen sprouting from the right side. a pale, deathly hand fell form the covered stretcher, almost inviting Tatsumi's, beckoning him to follow with a ringed index finger from his vantage point.

"Who...What is it?" Akame curiously asked, intrigued and worried at the same time for her awed partner. His face was crazy pale, like he had seen a ghost. "That pink hair..." He gulped hard, blinking twice to make sure it wasn't some dream. "No please...don't let it be her...thats not possible."

"What is it Tatsumi!" Akame yelled out, shaking his shoulders. She was now very scared for him, worrying now intensely about his head. When she turned his face, his eyes only showed absolute fear. He couldn't believe it, but it was definitely her. The ring told him so.

"T-Thats..T"

"Who is it Tatsumi?" Akame pleaded for the last time, trying to uncover a clear answer. How was that corpse here and why? What did this target have to do with a dead body. HE was an information dealer and spy, so what was his game?

"Thats...Ayora. I remember now, everything. I know why Ayora is here...and who that man is. Akame...Ayora...was my...friend and...first partner."

AWWWW SHIT. Wow sorry again for my uploads they're all over the place ahaha anyways cheers guys have a good one and hoped you enjoyed!

xxxx Thanatos


	12. Chapter 12

hey everyone! Another chapter to satisfy your incredible appetites! So we had a lemon last chapter so I think we need...yes more violence and emotional themes. Don't you agree? The usual stuff is all appreciated and yasssss I'm sorry for all the late uploads I'm a lousy scheduler... pfff please.

this chapter is a ad shorter than most sorry guys! Promise next will be longer but right now I'm super busy!

DON'T WORRY READERS A LOT SHALL BE EXPLAINED SOON SO READ EVERYTHING!

also everyone read the ne t chapter of the manga because SPOILER:MINE LIVES SHES ALIVE OMFG

WTF WTF WTF FUCK YOU ANIME

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akame wasn't usually one to deal with complete panic, or one to comfort others who were in the middle of the horrific process. Tatsumi was already extremely emotionally unstable as it was, but now he was being tested at his limit, shaking and shuddering madly while gritting his teeth and holding his hands on his head above drawn in knees. Seeing that pale corpse had really stricken him, as if he were stabbed right in the abdomen by a scorching hot spear, rupturing his body into a hyperventilating state.

His sea green eyes were wide-open, and his whole rippling form was yet to recover form the utter shock. "Something must of happened between the two to make him this way." Of course Akame felt a twinge of intrusive jealousy, but that was natural. She just resisted and suppressed the stupid emotion, just like she always would under normal circumstances. She painfully observed as her partner was now frozen in place, muttering incoherent nonsense that no person would be able to translate. Akame however, was skilled in particular at reading lips, for it was one of the compulsory skills one had to possess to be a worthy assassin.

She looked on as his mouth moved up and down, mumbling into the air while he raised his sweaty palms to cover his top half. Akame's own blazing crimson eyes faltered for a moment when she finally computed Tatsumi's sentences. Her kneeling body fell of balance a little when she replayed the statement over in her head.

"I killed her...theres no way she-she can't be-that was all a mistake...How could I forget her? Whats happening? Why is she here? I killed her..." The way he said it was like a rapid barrage of grudging words, like he was trying to actually erase it from his memory again. Akame shook herself out of the feeling and rushed to his side, grasping his shoulders to eye him square straight. "Tatsumi whats going on? What do you want to do?" After inquiring she straight slapped him across the face with her back hand, which hurt herself more than him. Finally his consonance changed to a slightly calmer expression, but she could still sense the calamity and despair in his green orbs. He briefly shrugged her off before slowly rising to his feat and watching over the inn.

"Akame...That-Shes not possible. There is...a chance that this person is just messing with me...he wants me to feel pain...so if its a fake...we go in and burn it...if she's not...then we go in and burn the whole place down. I-I have to be the one to kill her there and then...It has to be tonight or else...bad things will happen...I'll do it again..."

His sudden mood swing was as surprising as herself being surprise at something. "Kill her again?" She relayed that message in her head one more time. The end of his speech sounded like her was trying to reassure himself with a shaky sigh. Although he tried to hide it, Akame could definitely see him change, form the sweat beaded at his forehead to the fidgeting of his clenched fists, to the jittery eye movements.

"The reason I forgot...is because...well... honestly...I wanted to forget. Because I tried to push her out of my head.. She wasn't supposed to...it has to be a fake...I need to find out...I know for sure I completely tore her apart...so why? This doesn't make sense...a-after this is over I'll explain everything, but now we have to do this quick...before she comes back...to life...and destroys everything in this damned city."

"What do you mean back to life? And you've killed her before? You said tore her to shreds, so why is she whole now? Destroys everything? Does she have a teigu? What kind of partner? Whats happening? Tell me now Tatsumi. Are you...hiding something from me?" she tried to sound as comforting as possible, but It didn't come out that way.

"Just listen okay. All you need to know is that we need to finish her as quick as possible by absolutely destroying her whole body. She needs to be burnt to ashes. I'm gonna tell you this okay Akame? Ayora...was my first romantic partner...she owned a passed down teigu...which devoured her...destroying her until she was a shadow of her former self...she became... well I don't have any other way of describing her but...she became a monster. We have to kill her. His courageous tone had turned into a bare croak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two assassins cautiously crept into the building, gingerly slipping through the old door behind the dimly lit facility. They both came to an intersection of two wide, yet long corridors home to patterned brown, faded walls and painted pictures of frowning elderly people hung onto them. So far no enemies came to intrude on their operation, and they took care not to steer in their general direction. Every door masked muffled whispers and croaky voices either complaining about some unimportant matter or speaking in hushed tones about rumours and town talk.

Tatsumi's focused eyes were fixated on the front, watching for oncoming guardsmen while Akame's crimson orbs patrolled the behind, Murasame brandished and glistening in the bare darkness. Shrouded in absolute pitch-black shadow the professionally trained killers moved hastily with silent paces, peeking behind corners with narrowed attention and getting glimpses of drunkards and patrons through the cracks of broken entrances. The first three goons were easy enough the eradicate when they were surprisingly encountered. It took two intense arm grapples and three sword strikes pin-point in a split-second into the heart to eliminate their foes pulse. thick blood hurled from their mouths in unison, pooling at the timber floor in a messy pond.

One more terrified opponent saw the whole gory scene unravel before his uncomprehending, fearful eyes. The events were so fluid and fast it was like choreography for an action screen play. Man after man was executed by the black-haired women's blade while the hooded man held each in steadily place, incapacitating the last guard he couldn't reach. Before he could even leave his stunned standing position, the cloaked figure was at his side, bashing him into the wall with a shattering impact, cracking something in the back of his head. Quickly, Tatsumi seized his un-sheathed weapon with one hand, and his crooked elbow in the next, bending the joint so that the man's arm bent back and his razor penetrated his own chest, rendering that whole half numb.

Akame finished him by kicking his limp figure through the air into a cabinet, causing the many shelves to collapse into themselves and all crash upon his head. the impact cracked open his brittle skull, causing spurts of blood to fountain out.

Nearing the upper level of the inn, more watchmen showed up, all armed to the teeth with a variety of wickedly devious swords, razor sharp dual daggers and even loaded rifles. All were dispatched fast, the two assassins using the element of surprise to take down their foes. Many throats were slit all in practised synchronisation by pairs. Blood squirted everywhere, painting the walls in bright splatter patterns.

Reinforcements heard the cries of pain and horror, but also fell victim to Tatsumi's blade. He killed off three by breaking one's neck in one movement of his two flexible wrists, and another by a back-handed stab to the heart, ripping through his chest cavity and piercing his vital organ. Akame then sprinted up behind him, running across the left wall to back kick one person after her push off and impact into another with a shoulder bash. Next She finished the downed opponent first by stabbing his stomach, evoking the deadly curse of Murasame. The next two were both cut in half, and the final retreating man was stabbed into the knee cap, impaled through the back, then eliminated with a slit of the throat.

All the while the two operated, Tatsumi tried to old back his emotions, tried to suppress them, but it was even more painful then a battlefield wound. Akame definitely knew, or rather she could tell that he was trying. She noticed every faint hint of a cascading tear and, and the slight sniffle. "He must be...no we'll wait and see." She worried about him sometimes, but this time she was truly terrified for his well-being, most likely because of Ayora's appearance. "Tatsumi's mental health...is dangerously vulnerable."

The boy felt down, but no; he had to continue, at least for her sake. Locating the main room's door was easy enough, just infiltrating, or rather breaching seemed almost troublesome. A simple, fast-paced full-proof plan was devised by the partners. On the outside it was complex, but in reality it was efficient, and above all: effective. Murmured strategic words turned to action, and their victims didn't even show a twinge of expectation.

Tatsumi and Akame burst into the main dinning floor where the stretcher was hauled up to in a floury of foggy smoke bombs and rapid throwing knives, stabbing and striking at any moving person in the misty room like spirals of whirling death, wiping everything they ran over. Three men all aiming bolted rifles were conveniently posted up back to back with each other, making them easy targets for Akame's Murasame to separate in a clean, single horizontal slice. Gore and various ruptured organs flew forth form their mutilated body stumps.

Knives, more smoke bombs, and even furniture flew through the fog, colliding with malicious, shadowed faces. Their rag-doll forms gave way to more space on the fighting ground. Akame and Tatsumi assaulted from both sides like two viciously driven hounds on the purge of corruption. Tatsumi came up on the right, vaulting over a lop-sided couch to kick a teary person, occupied with wiping his eyes, then finished him with his hunting knife, leaving the razor impaled in his chest stuck up like a flag pole. Black liquid replaced red in the mist, as if it were all a visual illusion.

More bodies dropped to the ground through the smoke like dominoes, one by one lining up to receive a merciful death. Tatsumi, while crouched knocked an opponent swiftly of his feet with an revolution arc sweep, concussing the fool form the impact of blow. A quick, deep gnash found tis way grinding through his stomach flesh, separating the muscle fibres like strands of twine from a thick rope. Another enemy tried to stab at the assassins head, only to have his blow ducked under in fast succession, throwing his balance off, making him an easy target to a hefty knee into the gut, followed by a downwards elbow drop to the mid-back.

Akame's attention as diverted to the right by an off shot to her neck, missing luckily, indirectly hitting the coat hanger leaning against a shabby, worn-out wall. The shooter was silenced by two throwing knives into his larynx, and a heavy boot to the side. Death hung in the horrendous atmosphere like a rancid stench of scraped-out entrails. Two more body-guards were cut up into shreds by Akame's blade, as if it were all a rehearsal of her devilish form. The faint pinkish marks on her bare skin radiated faintly, like a soft illumination or glow, as if they were reacting to the killed off people.

All that remained were three guards: one measly, skinny sniper, an adept marksman of sorts that brandished a huge bolt-action rifle with a mean looking scope, another bearded, younger grunt with a muscular, built physique, broad shoulders and a harsh steal spiked mace, and finally a scarf masked rogue welding a shiny dagger and a one-handed crossbow. They were all now considered dead, or maybe living corpses. Danger wasn't even a word to explain what they were facing.

Tatsumi, adjacent to her, seized the shady empire informant, tackling the first tough guard to the ground with a spear bash and inflicted numerous, vigorous stabs to the chest with his short sword. "Target eliminated, mission complete." Akame mumbled to herself, bracing to block an attack. The next man came at him with a side-ways cut, which the young assassin slid under. A knowledge of body parts and places of weakness actually came in handy. He then, like he was taught, grasped the man's shoulder and creased at the pressure point hard, causing the mans whole left side to involuntarily spasm into the air. Tatsumi then kicked his knee joint swiftly and struck in a wide arc upwards, separating his spinal chord from his easily broken muscle tenders, watching the thick, red blood splatter all over the timber ground before him. His loaded crossbow fell to the ground with a thud before Tatsumi kicked it up by the leather strap, maybe to professionally done, and shot the remaining bolt into the last rifleman, in between the eyes with acute precision. The enemy's eyes rolled upwards into the back of his crushed head. Tatsumi's accuracy never ceased to amaze Akame, but her admiring was just an opportunity for a person to attack, or so the henchman thought, running at her wildly with weapons swinging around in the air before being decapitated in less than a second by Murasame in a diagonal strike that lead into a horizontal finish.

"All targets killed. We need to find the remaining..."

Akame just realised that Tatsumi wasn't listening to her instructions, but gathering all the books, parchment, any paper-based items he could find, throwing them into a little mound. She just looked on as he worked, at complete focus on the task at hand. His footsteps slugged into the pools of crimson, printing more shapes into the timber ground like paint, decorating the rest of the room until it looked like a tremndous serial killer's paradise. After the fuel, then came the alcohol. Tatsumi smashed numerous bottles of wine and beer, all in the room onto the hill of paper, lining it next to the casket before the pair. "Tatsumi-" She was cut off by the flicker of the a lighter, the short flaring blaze alighting in an ignition of red neon.

All the pain and turmoil inside him, all built up, all weighing him down, was supposed to wash away, but It stayed mutual, still, strong like spike pillars embedded into his skin. "She might comeback...I need to make sure..."

The male assassin just dropped the fire to the ground, hearing the click of metal thrusting against wood. As so as it made contact, the floor around them erupted into fiery hot flames, scorching the cool air into a crisp, burning influence. His face was solemn, tilted down and glaring at the floor in such a saddened, yet pained way, as if he was reminding himself that reality was sick, dreadful. The fire grew, getting brighter and hotter until the feathery vines of the blaze encircled just the two. The partners just stood there, still thinking grim thoughts. "Tatsumi..." Akame started, unsure of what his answer would be. "We should go...now...we need to leave." Tatsumi spoke out, in a more monotone voice then even Akame could muster. "Alright." Was her simple answer, and the two began to leave.

"Where are you going my friend? We just introduced a new player to the game and your not going to give her a fair chance? Thats just plain cheating, I thought you'd be better Tatsumi. Ayora said she was privileged to have you...what a joke." There was only one voice that was that torturous to listen to, and if one had the unfortunate luck to witness, would be dead in a matter of seconds. "He can't be here as well..."

The said assassin whirled around, only to see a sight he despised more than anything. There was no way these two could both be still existing. This time however, fear didn't arise, just rage, anger, loathing, the want to destroy the being speaking at his face. "How dare you show your face to me...I told you I'd rip you to shreds next time we met." All the emotions from long ago returned in one explosion inside. "Hey Tatsumi don't be like that...you know you love me..."

"And to think she loved you...we didn't even get to revive her yet...you know demon bodies never really get completely destroyed, no matter how hard you try. Sealing is the only way my friend."

"Shut up. She isn't a demon." Akame was starting to get not only confused, but enraged by the figure conversing with her partner. The mysterious person intrigued her, but also intimidated her in a way. It astounded her how the courage inside of her faltered seeing this...well what ever it was.

"Tatsumi whats going on?"

"I'll explain everything later, just wait for me please..."

"Awww you have a new lover already...that's sickening."

Tension rose now to the brink of ferocity. "Why are you here..." Tatsumi asked through gritted teeth. His eyes darted to the now ablaze casket, burning off the top like many fox tails. It was about halfway between him and the figure in front.

"Oh to kill you of course. And to bring Ayora here back to the world of living...again...you know...cause you kind of killed her last time...a bit too much I would say."


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I'll explain a little in this chapter alright? hahaha reviews and pm's as always enjoy xx also... whats the best night core song everyone? I've been addicted for a while now and yeah...tell me! Also Tatsumi has been 19 since the start of the story, and lets just say 20 is the adult age limit okay in the Akame Ga Kill world?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what was he going to do now? Cower in fear like a miserable child or fight stupidly like an oaf? His vice grip around the leather blade hilt tightened, clenched into a painful fist willed by the rage and fear he simultaneously felt inside, boiling, stirring like a dragon threatening to awaken and devastate it's opponent, or was it an innocent, young kitten ready to flee the scene without a moments notice? Either way Tatsumi stood strong, for the time at least, with his head ducked down and eyes fixated dead straight on the green mist spewing from that insidious-looking black coffin.

This terrible figure with eyes devoid of life and colour. Tatsumi recognised this voice, anyone from his village would. I was one that belonged to a wicked, greedy bastard of sort. a traitor, but once a friend. Just uttering his name made Tatsumi feel sick. That particular tone was possessed by no other than Arata Shinji, or more commonly known as Astaroth, a wanted professional assassin, and the Hero's childhood friend, or at least was. What he did, violated, was unspeakable, unbelievable, despicable.

Not only was he a corrupted, disgusting person, but was nearly viciously invincible in battle due to his abilities. Of course it had been very long since they last battled, but Tatsumi could sense the influence of his power exuding from his presence like the rank smell of death that hung in the air. Astaroth would kill for purpose only, but commit murder in the most heinous, brutal way he could. He considered it art. Mentally unstable psychopath.

Just blankly staring at the horrid casket cause grim memories to resurface, flooding through his mind once again like a tape set to reply the most demonic, evil scenes he had previously had the unfortunate luck to experience. Stabbing, slashing, ripping through bare flesh, watching fountains of red erupt form bodies. Before the Night Raid, before the revolutionary movements of the New Empire and before the death of his friends. The incident happened right when he had decided to set out for the capital, the commitment to raise funds for his village had been delayed for two crucial days.

He could definitely recall now, as if the 'occurrence' was forgettable. Nothing would relentlessly haunt him more if it weren't for the village elders and their 'methods'. a shiver escaped his nerve centre, running through his whole body like a train course of worry and doubt.

"Two days."

xxxxxxxxxx Years before xxxxxxxxxxxxx (age 16)

Slice after slice, tedious strike after strike, tiring jab after jab, only to be graced with a painfully numbing strike to the side of the head in quick succession. Hit after hit landing it's deadly mark, centimetres away from the fatal target. His fist clenched around the oddly comfortable iron hilt, feeling the crack of his brazen, beaten knuckles tighten. Slivers of grass shot up form the ground at the location he had just arced his blade over a split second ago, followed by a heavily placed foot. "Where are you aiming?" His taunts rung in the back of Tatsumi's head like a persistent, incessant echo that would recede into the depths of his restless mind. Training wasn't even liable to start describing the process he was bearing, and his mentor knew very well that the fool would lazily fall at any moment.

Every movement of his blade was just carelessly parried by his nonchalant enemy, avoided by the tip of his long robe. The beige, silken fabric would hang in the air just for the slightest amount of necessary time before it would somehow majestically find it's way to wrap around the devious razor's edge and drag the rod down, also pulling Tatsumi's bruised body with it. The material did not tear nor loosen while being manipulated in such a way that it became a lethal weapon, capable of downing Tatsumi with the help of his own lack of agility and speed. The rankness of perspiration and cedar oak polluted the summer breeze, complemented by the sounds of battle grunts and yells of utter frustration. "Again, hit me this time!" Complaints arose form his opponent, but Tatsumi just drove himself more, determined to land at least one wound upon his enemy.

Two separate concealed blades flew forth at blinding speed from Tatsumi's sleeve pocket sheath, definitely travelling towards it's victim, but with his superhuman speeds, he was able to dodge them without trouble. Finally, putting all his left over power into one single strike, Tatsumi leapt forth high in to air with his blade raised above his head, his intention to bring the hilt down in a devastating chop. As he carried out the movement, just slicing the sword down wouldn't do anything, but instead he feinted and rolled to the side, collecting the impact and charging forward to thrust straight.

Just as he thought the fierce strike had made contact, Tatsumi's opponent just pulled his arm out and mercilessly whacked him right on the nose with the flat of his wide palm. In that moment the pupil fell onto the dirt, clutching his bruised face in agony and yelling swears left to right like a barrage vulgar curses. His 'mentor' was not so forgiving. His left hand shot to his ear, pulling the poor boy up to face him mid-eye level and glare right into his face.

"What did you say you little brat?" Tatsumi just gave him a dirty look before averting his gaze. "Sorry I didn't get that?" He rubbed in, raising the younger boy's face to his ear while twisting hard on his lobe. Arata was clearly not impressed by the lack of ability, not to mention his attitude. "Gommensai!" Tatsumi finally admitted before being let to pathetically squander on the ground, shuffling madly on all fours like a dog. "You know you really to need to practice more If you ever want to leave this place..." He started. That made the teen fume, steam whirling from his nostrils. "Ayora will be counting on you..." At that comment Tatsumi immediately blushed, trying to shade his flustered face from the scorching sun.

"C'mon you guys have already done all sorts of perverted things right! You probably saw her naked the first night we all went out to fishing..."

"Shut Up! I'm not perverted like you Arata!" He was usually not one to think of such naughty ideas, due to his innocence as a full-fledged virgin, where as Arata on the other hand, was lucky not to be. "Can't believe you slept with someone before me..." He mumbled.

"Righhhhhhhhht..." He just laughed on while annoyingly flicking the young boys head. "You promised to take care of her little man." He declared, ruffling the defeated youngster's hair. "I will..." He vowed once again. "Then get stronger!" Arata yelled out, running away and beckoning him to follow. "Training is done! Race you back to the village!"

"Oh you're soooo on!"

Ayora weaklyleaned against the kitchen basin, polishing off a silver spoon until it was slick shiny, then reaching for more cutlery wares to dry off. The tiny unpopulated village she lived in wasn't far from Tatsumi's ively sanctum, rather close as a matter of fact, which was highly convenient for her. A glint of the iris reflected from her flawless work, but that still didn't satisfy her. Pink, scarlet locks shaded her eyes, getting in the way of her vision by obscuring her clouded orbs.

"I'm probably going to have to attend practise later...but training and exercise on this day? In this heat?" The temperature truly was searing around her area, as evidence by er loose clothing. She only wore a frilly white skirt, blouse and all-purpose apron, same as usual but this time not accompanied by her fashionable velvet coat.

The beautiful, shy young woman had a slender figure, not as developed as most teens her age, but just enough to be visible. reddish pin hair, though artificial, looked weirdly all natural cascading down her back, reaching the bottom of her lower back. Ayora was an incredibly playful girl, with pretty feminine features. Her body was not curvaceous nor completely flat, but she didn't really care how she looked to other people, just as long as the one's she cared for thought she was fine. That was enough for her. This was one of the reasons she believed plastering make-up all over her features and jewellery weren't necessary, except a smooth silver ring her elderly mother had gifted her. She was the flawless illustration of beauty and youth.

Her mother and father were out, again. Pop was most likely collecting firewood, but her mother was no where to be seen. "Wonder where she went...maybe fishing again...or in the garden." Honestly, she was far too lazy to journey outside, and remained in her place. House chores were mostly her work, not that she didn't enjoy doing them, which she didn't, but her other siblings were always travelling to wondrous, mysterious new places while she remained at home. She didn't complain though, even though on the inside she yearned for chance to see the outside world rather than being enclosed in the tiny dwelling she stirred in. As long as she had her brother and Tatsumi, everything was cheery and fun.

She at least had time to reflect on the past while she laboured away in front of the sink, drying dishes to perfect cleanliness. The relationship she had with her step brother was sweet, loving, caring. Arata was always there for her in times of need or hardship, like her own life supporter. When people were mean to her he would stick up to them and fight, usually verbally but...when the situation called for it, things got messy. Shinji Arata was a fierce underling, considered an early warrior and intelligent teen, far brighter than his age group as shown daily with his smart-mouth comments towards others in a hostile, condescending manor of speech.

He was the reason she possessed power. One that she had to keep secret from the world, one that was capable of destruction and threat, but also able to bring the realm she knew peace and harmony. Ayora, was the only one in the village that possessed a real teigu, which luckily only her and her family knew about. It's actual raw ability was re-animation, similar to the fabled Yatsufusa, bur in a sense where dolls weren't kept. It's secret however, was one that surpassed all Imperial Arms by far, forged in a mix of magic and technological advancement. Even Ayora herself didn't know of it.

The connection she had was...complicated. There parents had always been close friends, even during the first war in the capitol they supported each other through tough times, trading supplies and working together to provide for their desperate families. At the mere age of twelve an arranged marriage was decided and agreed upon, much to there surprise. At first they weren't very acknowledging to each other, always ignoring the other's existence when something would pop up between the two families. Oblivious to it till the age of thirteen, the two kept on living separate lives. When they found out the two became furious, wildly angered. Over time they grew closer, being pushed towards each other under pressure from both houses, but also going out of there way to see one another and become proper friends, even develop other hindering emotions.

Time went on as they started to see eye to eye on most things, having fun out more and more together. Tatsumi's life was solely based around her, being with her, looking out for her, keeping her safe. He definitely cared for her, but he was unsure of what her really wanted from the pink-haired girl (just like any other stupid teen and I can say that cause I am one).

The problem with seeing him, was that sometimes his friends would tag along. Sayo and Ieyasu? She didn't mind the guy, probably because he was pretty funny and stupid, but the girl drove her nuts. She was really clingy and always ruining her time with Tatsumi, as if Ayora couldn't tell she liked him as well. Luckily, he assured her that he and Sayo were just friends, thank the heavens. He was rarely seen without them though, which was a major hinderance.

Ayora's affection grew taller and taller for Tatsumi everyday until the point where it became impossible to harbour any longer, and she confessed to his stupid face in a floury of feeling and embarrassment. He shared her commitment and emotions, returning them and starting an official relationship, putting the arranged matrimony aside so they could bask in one another's caring. She really did love him, which was maybe too early to say and expect something back, but the truth was that she did, and couldn't deny it at all.

The couple was supposed to meet after his training, but now it seemed like he was late...again "Mataku...Tatsumi no baka..." (That may not be right but I used google so...) She mumbled, setting down the rest of the dishes and ambling to the door. Opening it, Ayora was hit with a refreshingly cool breeze, like a massive fan. The sunset hung over the horizon like the top half of a radiant, orange umbrella, only much more stunning. "The meeting is soon..."

Tatsumi struggled to keep up with his friend, lagging behind while Arata went full speed sprint ahead. "How do you have the stamina?!" He yelled out furiously, puffing while he did. He thought about the scolding he would receive if the Military trainer saw him now.

"Cause I just spent the last hour doing nothing except babysit your slow butt! Plus I'm super fast and agile anyways, unlike you!"

"Shut up! You're not helping bakaaa!"

Ayora saw him running in the distance before Tatsumi could even perceive the cottage. "At least they aren't with him," She sighed out, running to get the door before the two idiots crashed through it in a heap of stupidity and clumsiness. Just as she pushed it to the side, they ran past her into the home, and as she thought, fell over onto the carpeted ground. With arms wide open she greeted the two, hugging both immensely while feeling the strong heat both radiated. Just making contact with Tatsumi's body made her excited, like butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, begging for an escape route. He received a quick peck on the lips as compensation, which was a fantastic feeling for both of them, regardless of the short, sweet time.

"Hey! How are you?" The end of his sentence was met with a fist to his stomach, which was half to hurt him, and half an excuse to feel his tensed abdominal muscles. "hhhmmm still pretty good..." Ayora mumbled, not audible to the other two.

"You're late baka! I got so bored! We were supposed to meet after your training, which you said would end an hour ago. I have to go do my routine as well dummy! What the hell?!"

"It's Arata's fault! He's the one who decided we keep sparring!" Tatsumi pouting was honestly the most adorable expression in the world, but this time she was unforgiving, ruthless, ready to de-man him for sticking her up again. He pointed to his friend, which was replied to by a roll of his eyes."Get ready to be p-"

Their reunion was short lived due to the sudden intrusion of her parents, which greeted Tatsumi with as much warmth as she did. Ayora vainly smiled at her mother and embraced her father before glancing at her boyfriend. He gave an urgent cringe and a cute shrug. "You'd think a stupid, hopeless spud like him could be so devilishly handsome... just...ahhhhhh!"Her rage would have to wait until after the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx After Village Meeting

The monthly meeting with the elders was, as always, uninteresting and tedious. The sun now had dropped, giving way to the luminescent Moon's shift, followed by a group of bunched, glistening stars in the eternal distance. The couple had strayed from the village group, sneaking off into the forest for a quick walk. They followed a dirt path, leading to the hidden spot they had found. Snow lightly dotted the grass round them, remnants of the previous winter and the luscious pine trees above towered over, bearing large piles of the pure white substance.

Speaking with the Village heads was like stepping over lava with stones embedded into the sinking ground. They were all smart and cunning, like they knew everything and could dictate the outcome of any situation with he flick of the hand. They were all war veterans, heroes that stood for justice, for right and for liberty, but as of late, the oppressive government they fought for was nothing comparable tot he standard they believed it would be, especially since it gave nothing to it's citizens, apart from malice and sorrow.

Holding hands, the two caught up, conversing over things happening at home and what they planned for the future. All Ayora really wanted was to run away, run away with her lover, but Tatsumi was more hesitant, believing that one should slow down and enjoy life while they were in the moment. Nothing could compare to this moment, it was like they were the only two people in the world, and what they shared was all that mattered.

"Don't wonder to far, you might get eaten by a monster!" Tatsumi joked in a teasing tone.

"I'm starting to think you'd like that!" Ayora laughed back, running forward, beckoning him to chase. The teen donned a devious face, before running after her, through the forest like children past tress and bushes. Ayora squealed the whole time while Tatsumi just laughed until his tight stomach hurt. Eventually he tackled her to the ground, assaulting her bare flesh with his skilled fingers, tickling his way up and down her body as she giggled and chuckled furiously. The two ended up with him on top, hunched over her blushing face.

"What are you all red for? Why so hot?"

"You. Stupid."

"hahha really? Thats so cute darling!"

"Shut up and kiss me before I slap you!" With that statement she puled him down into a deep, meaningful kiss, so tender she felt as if her lips would melt from the pressure and unadulterated arousal that was building up inside of her burning stomach. Pulling away she breathed into him, staring into his green spheres. She swore the galaxy and beyond could be measured in them.

"Tatsumi..."

"Yeah..."

"Stay with me forever?"

"Anything for you Ayora."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLUFF FLUFF EVERYWHERE MWHHAHAHAHA I'm really sorry for the long uploads school is kicking my ass right now so yeah. Stay tuned alright? We haven't reached the good part where we find out her teigu's powers and how she is alive and all! All will be revealed. If you don't like this present to past, flash-back stuff then feel free to tell me but for the time being please keep reading!


End file.
